A heart is forged in flames
by Joanie1119
Summary: Reyes is a different species of vampire & an old friend of Carlisle's. Unlocking new & hidden passions for EdXBell, AliXJasp, EmmXRose, & CarlXEsme, she becomes a teacher for matters of the heart as well as a valuable ally against a new enemy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Carlisle sighed as he gazed at the residential dwelling he was about to enter. Part of him could not believe he was really going to do this, but he was experiencing moments of weakness, loneliness, and helplessness. It was 1867, and for once there were no major wars or catastrophes taking place in Western Europe. Carlisle had his fill with the Volturi and found himself spending various days wandering. The travel was interesting, there were many wonderful sights and beautiful countries Carlisle finally explored, but he still longed for company and companionship.

These days Carlisle found himself in Madrid, Spain. Most likely not the best choice to have made. With all the days of sunny and brilliant weather, he often had to wait until dusk before venturing out into the streets. He still mingled with people, especially at the wine and tapas bars, but again there had to be a distance maintained. However, it was from these mingling events that he heard of the Amado sisters.

Apparently they were the most popular ladies of the night in the district. There were various rumors and tales about these women, one being that they were vampires, the latter though most really did not believe. Carlisle, however, was curious. The Volturi did not mention anything about another coven of vampires in Spain running a brothel. Could it be true though? He had heard of the possibility of various species of vampires existing in the world, which would explain why they were not a concern of the Volturi. Evidently these ladies could be low key.

The idea of visiting a brothel sat funny with Carlisle. Even though it had been centuries now, his strict Anglican upbringing still haunted him in various ways, adding to the agony he experienced during his transformation into the preternatural beast that preyed upon humankind. However, he tried to look at it more as an opportunity to learn and possibly to encounter more of his kind.

So here he was, at dusk, standing outside the building he was directed to go to. When he knocked on the door it was quickly answered and he was immediately guided inside. Carlisle was greeted by three women who all looked exactly alike. Clearly they were identical triplets.

Naturally they were breathtakingly beautiful. All three were statuesque and very curvaceous with long warm black hair weaving down their backs in generous waves. Their eyes were a similar gold color as Carlisle's, especially now that he had gone hunting just hours before, but the tone resembled more a stone of petrified amber. Carlisle took a breath in and smelled them, the scent was both familiar and different at the same time. Yes, he could tell they were vampires, but not like any of the kind he encountered before. The ladies were all smiling and had a very welcoming and accommodating tone and posture. Carlisle examined and observed each woman. One thing he noticed was that their skin. The color was as pale as his, but had a warmer tone to it, a very faint pale yellow as opposed to the almost blue pallor of his and every other vampire he was acquainted with.

"You must be Carlisle" one of the ladies smiled and greeted him in perfect English but with a breathy and raspy Castilian accent. "We were expecting you. Welcome! We hope you are enjoying the city of Madrid." She came over and shook Carlisle's hand coupled with the traditional greeting of kissing each other on the cheek. Another surprise was how warm their hands and bodies felt. Yes, they were definitely a different species of vampire. Carlisle was almost envious.

"How did you know I was coming?" he had to ask. The woman who greeted him laughed cheerfully, very girl-like, her other two sisters joined her as well.

"We have a sense for when someone _special_ will be gracing us with their company." She winked at Carlisle and then gasped. "Aye, please so rude of me! I am Selena, and these are my sisters Inez and Carmen."

"Si, mucho gusto, please, sit down and make yourself comfortable." The other two women approached and gently escorted him to a dark but cozy parlor. The walls were draped with thick tapestries and the lighting was dim, warm, and rosy. Carlisle attempted to relax, believing his stiffness and hesitancy was obvious.

"Please pardon my rudeness. I really have never done anything of this sort before." All three smiled and sat besides him. Carlisle was pleased to be around warm, hospitable women without succumbing to the urge of a thirst. Although he could smell blood and hear it bubbling through their veins, Carlisle knew that they could certainly fight back. Although they appeared flirty and delicate, they were just as strong as he. Another saving grace was their vampiric blood was not as appealing and tempting as a human's. For once in a very long time, Carlisle could just relax and enjoy the company.

He took another moment to observe the women some more. Yes, they were certainly vampires, their beauty at the same lofty levels as his cohorts, but at the same time they were definitely unique, especially in their mannerisms and appearance. Their full pillow-like lips were the centerpiece to dark, almond shaped eyes and intricately carved cheekbones. Vampire females were not usually this voluptuous, but to compliment each woman's abundant curves were limbs and legs of long, taught sinew. They seemed a little more human as well, and Carlisle liked that. For once he seemed able to have the best of both worlds.

"Shall I pour you a glass of our best reserve?" Selena offered. Carlisle looked puzzled.

"Wine?" He asked curiously and the ladies laughed.

"Well if that is what you want, we certainly have plenty. But we assumed you preferred something more…satisfying?" Selena raised an eyebrow and Carlisle was still confused. One of the other sisters, Inez, opened a cupboard to reveal what was evidently wine bottled, but the labeled made his eyes widened. He knew what "sangre" meant and he was glad that they were tightly sealed.

"Uh, oh no! Please! Um, I mean that is completely unnecessary, I, uh… fed earlier this afternoon." It was not the ladies' turn to be confused.

"Yes but you still wouldn't want a little extra treat for dessert?" Carmen asked, starting to flirt a little by caressing his jaw. Carlisle closed his eyes before looking at the wine bottles again with the "sangre" label.

"Is that….human blood?" Selena stiffened a little and looked at him awkwardly.

"Of course it is." She seemed almost insulted that anyone would assume she had anything else but. "What else would we have? You are not the first vampire client we have had Carlisle, and probably won't be the last. We have some very generous gentlemen, and sometimes ladies, and they will usually tip us with a beautiful offering that you see in that cupboard there."

"They come in handy" Inez added. "A glass definitely takes the edge off the thirst so I am not so tempted when I have a night with many human clients. And if we do have vampires to entertain it is a great item to mix in with the 'activities'." Carlisle turned to face Inez.

"You don't….feed upon your human clients?" he had to ask. Inez and the rest giggled.

"No, of course not! We want them to come back and spend more money another time, right?" Selena sat back down on the sofa.

"Of course humans like to spread rumors and it almost got out that we are what we are. One man believed it and even asked me to bite him! Do you believe that? LOL" They all laughed again. Carlisle was growing impressed with these women.

"Did you?"

"As delicious as he was I did not. While we can bite and feed from a human without killing them or sucking them completely dry, we cannot have the secret get out. Better to be safe than sorry, but you know and understand that, right Carlisle?" Carlisle smiled and gazed in admiration at the three vampire females with a warm touch and manner. He looked at them and wondered how old they were. To naked eyes they appeared to be somewhere in their early thirties, but Carlisle knew better. Selena kneeled down in front of him and stroked his face.

"I love your curiosity and dedication Carlisle. You are also so kind and such a gentleman." She sighed gazing at his face. "And you are so young and handsome, very much like a prince." Selena grew silent for a second. "Hmmmmm, yes, he will love Reyes, what do you think?" The three nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I believe he will like her a lot." Inez agreed. Carlisle looked at the ladies confused once again while Selena sprinted up the stairs.

"Reyes?" Carlisle wanted to make sure. He had heard there were only three sisters.

"Reyes is our niece. True she doesn't quite have the _experience_ we do, but neither do you it seems." They giggled some more. "But we strongly believe it will be a perfect arrangement."

"Consider it an honor, Carlisle. We don't offer Reyes to just anybody, only clients who we believe truly deserve her. She is very special and that is why we kind of keep her our little secret." Carlisle felt overwhelmed with flattery but at the same time plagued with uncertainty. Was it right for him to have such a special arrangement?

A moment later, Reyes descended the stairs. Amazingly she looked just like her identical triplet aunts. It was evident though that Reyes was younger. She appeared to be about seventeen or eighteen, tall like her aunts, but had a softness of youth making her curves rounder and fuller, especially in her breasts, and cheeks that gave the beauty of her face an innocent look.

Reyes smiled at him. It was as warm and welcoming as her aunts and had a calming affect on him that seemed to seep down into his core. Carlisle loved observing how uniquely beautiful Reyes was, especially after being around the impeccable icy beauties of the females who served the Volturi. Reyes extended her hand to Carlisle, who took it and, again, was surprised by its warm as she guided him to the stairs to her chambers, which was on the third floor.

"So" she finally spoke when they reached her room and closed the door. Her voice was as raspy and breathy as her aunts, the pitch slightly higher evidently due to her youth. "What would you like to do Carlisle?" Carlisle looked around her room, which was just as comfortable as the parlor downstairs. The wood was in a slightly warmer tone but still decorated with rich textiles in elaborate Arabic inspired patterns. The light from her personal fireplace added to the soothing atmosphere.

Carlisle swallowed. This was difficult for him since he was brought up to be a gentleman, despite how comfortable and relaxing Reyes made the situation.

"Well, why don't you make yourself comfortable for starters?" She helped Carlisle out of his jacket while he began to undo his tie. While Carlisle continued to undress himself, Reyes, only dressed in a light white cotton nightgown, casually lifted the straps up and away from her shoulders, letting the entire thing fall to the floor. With his back turned, he was slightly started to feel her warm hands on his cold shoulder and a playful giggle. He took in a quick breath of surprise and shock when he turned around to see Reyes completely nude, her skin practically glowing pale gold in the fire light.

Carlisle had never seen a female form with the same proportion of curves as Reyes', especially around the hips and posterior. He stayed slightly frozen in awe as Reyes closed the gap of space between them. Attempting to put him more at ease, Reyes took one hand and began to stroke his torso. The other hand gently took Carlisle's wrist and placed his hand where her collarbone met her chest. Carlisle closed his eyes and gently let his fingertips flow down to her breasts. His cold skin made her nipples swell to the touch, and Reyes sighed with joy and content.

She escorted Carlisle to the bed, where she sprawled and invited him to come on top of her. Lying there looking tempting and alluring as treasure, Carlisle began planting kisses along her navel. But before Carlisle could go any further he found himself overwhelmed with emotion. He had underestimated the impact the centuries of being isolated had upon him. Next thing he knew, without thinking, Carlisle buried his face in Reyes' lap while entwining his arms around her body as much as they would allow. If he were able to do so in this form, he would have probably burst out into sobs. Surprisingly Reyes did not seem phased at all by this gesture. She did not even flinch as his cold body pressed against her warm curves. No, instead Reyes simply returned the embrace. One arm cradled around Carlisle's shoulders, the other hand softly stroked through his golden hair and traced down the back of his neck. Her rhythm seemed almost perfectly in sync with the deep sighs Carlisle was letting out uncontrollably.

"You have had quite a journey, haven't you" Reyes asked with utmost compassion and understanding in her voice. For the first time all evening Carlisle let out a small chuckle.

"Yes" he sighed. "Yes, you very well could say that." The next thing he knew, Carlisle was telling his whole story to Reyes, something he had never shared with anyone in his entire existence. Not once did she interrupt or imply that she heard enough. No, throughout the remaining hours Carlisle laid buried in Reyes' lap and she continued to stroke his hair and neck while he told his tale.

* * *

Alice jerked herself up into a straighter seated position. The glazed and distant expression returned to her face which indicated that she, once again, was having one of her visions. 

"We will be having a visitor! And a very unusual one." Edward and Bella looked over at her with curiosity. It was Friday and Alice, Bella, and Edward had just gotten home from school and where hanging out in the spacious main room of the Cullen residence.

"Who will be coming Alice? Is it someone dangerous?" Edward asked with caution and concern in his voice. Alice blinked.

"Well, nothing indicated to me that there is any danger to be aware of. It is someone though who knows Carlisle." As if on cue, Carlisle walked down the stairs.

"Hey everyone! Did I hear you mention my name Alice?" But before Alice could answer a beeping and ringing came from the fax machine. It was just a simple document which appeared to be a small letter on stationary from a hotel in San Francisco, but it was addressed to Carlisle. Everyone gathered around while Carlisle read the brief note:

Hey stranger!

I'm on my way up to Vancouver from San Francisco. I heard you had set up residence in Washington and looks like I will be in the neighbor hood. I would love to see you, it has been too long old friend! Call my mobile +34 917489777

-Reyes


	2. Carlisle: Mobile Convo

**A/n I will be writing the chapters from various perspectives of the characters. This first one, obviously, is from Carlisle's POV. **

* * *

**Carlisle**

It was a lot of information to process at once, even for my more accelerated mind as a vampire. Of course, once I made the connection and realization a floodgate of memories cascaded into my forethoughts. I sighed to myself as I looked sideways at adolescent son, Edward, who, unfortunately in this instance, happened to be one of the greatest mind readers of the ages. Naturally he had a smart arse smirk upon his face and I could tell he was holding back on something. Laughter, perhaps? Or a slew of snide and sarcastic remarks? The girls were looking at him strangely and with curiosity at the same time.

"An old friend, huh?" Edward queried, draping is arm over Bella's shoulders.

"Yes," I answered with a very reassuring smile, "a friend who I actually have not seen since 1867." I enunciated the year to imply that this was well before either Esme or Edward were even born. Alice finally blinked.

"She's another vampire too." Evidently Alice was seeing things very clearly.

"Yes, but she can be trusted, I assure you. I met her after I had left the Volturi and before I arrived to the United States. I was traveling in Europe, trying to figure out what to do with my life, and I ended up in Spain. Through the local gossip, especially in the pubs, I found out about Reyes and her aunts. I was curious to see them for myself since one of the rumors was that they were vampires, but I had never heard any of the Volturi mention their coven before." I glanced at the mobile phone number Reyes had provided. I was flooded with curiosity as to how she found me, coupled with the shock that she remembered me. I turned to face the children. "And I am sure Edward will fill you in on the rest."

"But Carlisle, no one tells a story quite like you do" Edward mildly protested before bursting until a loud chuckle. Overall though I felt confident that the whole story would eventually be told. I opened my own mobile and dialed. Two rings later a professional sounding voice stated her name.

"Reyes Amado" the voice answered, making the last syllable sound more like "tho", typical of a native speaker of Castilian Spanish.

"Reyes?" I asked with a tone of both uncertainty and surprise. Even for as long as I have been in existence it was still a bit strange for me to be contacting someone I haven't touched base with in almost one hundred fifty years.

"Yes?" the voice answered again sounding both suspicious and amused at the same time.

"It's Carlisle Cullen." I was suddenly greeted with a tinkling burst of melodious giggles. Yes, this was definitely Reyes on the other end of the phone. Once you heard this lady laugh it was extremely difficult to forget.

"Ah, dios mio! Carlisle, wow! So I did find you, sort of!" she exclaimed. I couldn't help but chuckle a little myself. Reyes sounded the same, but a little more grown up possibly.

"Yes, yes you did. Erm, wow, so how are you? I cannot believe you remember me." Reyes laughed again at my response.

"Of course we remember you Carlisle. How can we forget the one vampire client we had who didn't act like an asshole in some way or another? Or the vampire who does not consume human blood? You were the first to turn down an offering from our cellar you know."

"Well, one must stay on the wagon. Too difficult when you fall off." I had so many questions that I was not sure which one to ask first. "Reyes, how did you find me anyway? I know we lost touch when I came to the United States."

"Yes, I figured you had gone overseas when I stopped hearing from you. You can thank my aunts for this one Carlisle. They had to go into temporary retirement, you know, at least for a couple hundred years. It's a necessity, being that you reach a point of popularity and then suddenly there are three ladies who miraculously hardly age over ninety years. Suspicion is definitely aroused.

"The poor dears most days are just bored out of their skulls! So what do they do? Use whatever resource they have to stay on top of the gossip!" She had to laugh that last sentence out, sort of surprised but not at the same time that her aunts would stoop to such an activity. Reyes continued.

"They had heard about some crazy drama going on in Italy, at the Volturi's village to be precise. From the information they were able to gather they found out that you had some sort of connection to it. We were not sure if you had come back to Europe or were still in North America somewhere. We then heard of more drama around the Seattle area. Luckily for me I am here on the West Coast anyway doing tradeshows so I asked around. And Ta da!" The sentence was punctuated with another signature laugh.

"It seemed too much of a coincidence to me, yes?" I shook my head and smiled, amazed how six degrees of separation applied even to the vampire worlds. But a phrase caught my attention and I backed the conversation up.

"Now hold a moment there, did I hear you say "trade shows"?"

"I am a businesswoman, tio!" She informed with exuberant pride. "And a successful one at that, I'm a huge hit." I couldn't even begin to imagine what she was up to. Or could I?

"Dare I ask?"

"I have my own line of clothing, accessories, and other stuff. I can tell you more about it later. But tell me, did that drama going on in Italy and Seattle have anything to do with you?" There was no need to lie at this ponit.

"Erm, well, yes you could say that. It's more my family really than myself acting alone. A long story, believe me."

"Ah, I see" Reyes said with understanding behind her tone. "I am definitely not surprised to see you settled and with a family Carlisle. You immediately struck us as that type."

"So businesswoman, you are en route through our territory? Going to grace us with your presence?"

"I don't know doctor, duty not tying up every free moment you possibly have?"

"Other than the odd emergency not really, no more than usual. I actually would love for you to meet my family. I can with certainty say that they are very intrigued to know you."

"I'm driving through Portland now, I should arrive by nightfall. Is that too little notice?"

"No, not at all, we will manage, I don't believe anything major or concrete was scheduled. It's a lovely evening too, ideal for catching up." Indeed, lots of catching up to do.

"Very well then, why don't I call you again when I am closer and you can give me directions to your house."

"I shall. Ok, I will see you soon then!"

"Yes! I am really looking forward to this. Adios!" As I hung up the phone I knew there would be no need to thoroughly explain who was coming tonight. Certainly Edward must have filled everyone in on most of my conversation by now. But I knew Reyes could be trusted and certainly was very respectful of my lifestyle choice. I did feel some minor concern for Bella, but I had faith that my family would take only necessary measures should they be needed.

* * *


	3. Bella: Arrivals

* * *

**Bella**

It seems the closer the date to Edward's and my wedding approaches, the more existential my thoughts become. Blame it on the seeds Edward planted in my head, with his questioning of the state and condition of my soul and his. Perhaps that is why I have been having another series of recurring dreams.

This time I am out somewhere in the clearing where the Cullens like to play their game of baseball. It is as dark as those pivotal moments right before dawn breaks. A menacing shadow is approaching me at mach speed, it seems, the only clear outline of this shadow are large, black wings looming over and spreading out, like a demonic angel. The only thing I then see are a flash of white wings whipping out in front of me, and then I wake up.

It is the middle of July now and I have been having this dream since the beginning of the month. Edward could not decipher the meaning of the dream any more than I could, but it caused him some worry and concern, as do most things that seem to have any connection with me. However, in Edward's defense after everything that has happened in the past year and a half I certainly do not blame him.

So it was no surprise to me that Edward insist he take me home once Carlisle informed us all that his friend and fellow vampire, Reyes, would be visiting their home. Unfortunately I was way too curious to miss out on this one, and Edward figured out that despite the measures he could take to keep me away, I would find a way back. He still tried though.

"I don't know this person. And not that I don't take Carlisle's word, it's just that a vampire's behavior can be a little unpredictable." Edward's eyebrows pressed close to one another uncertainty.

"Yes, but knowing all that we have gone through, do you really think Carlisle would jeopardize that?: I looked up at Edward pleading and pouting. "Edward, please? I _must_ see her now, especially after hearing Carlisle's story. There is no way I will be able to handle living with myself knowing she had passed through and I missed it." His eyebrows softened as he let out a sigh. I hugged Edward with all my might to show my gratitude and alacrity. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair out of love and the admittance of defeat.

It was a very warm night and the two of us were sitting out on the Cullen's vast front porch. Edward's cold skin felt refreshing and delicious in contrast to the hot and close air. It was past nine o'clock but there was still some light from the yet-to-set sun.

Edward and I looked up when a sound caught our attention. A large, black SUV pulled up into the driveway. The driver got out and opened the back door for the other passenger. A tall woman with long dark hair stepped out and collected her luggage. Edward pulled me closer to him as the woman approached the home. Carlisle stepped out onto the porch from the front door. The woman spotted Carlisle and sent him a dramatic wave. That had to be Reyes.

Reyes removed her sunglasses, obviously no longer needed at this hour. As she came closer to the house I was able to see her better due to the lights from the house. She burst onto the scene with the most radiant smile I have ever observed, especially on an individual who was supposed to be a vampire. Greeting Carlisle with a burst of laughter, they warmly embraced each other and gave kisses upon the cheeks. _Wow, very European_, I thought to myself.

I looked up at Edward, who maintained a neutral expression. I assumed he was in the process of reading her mind and thoughts to get a better idea of who exactly this visitor was. He still held me very tight and very close.

"Welcome to my home." Looking at Carlisle, I could tell he was not quite sure what exactly to say, it was an overwhelming moment for him. Reyes hugged Carlisle again.

"It is so wonderful to see you! Oh my gosh!" she let out even more laughs. My eyes widened when I observed that Reyes was almost as tall as Carlisle. Looking down though I observed that the black leather boots she wore had a heel of at least five inches. Doing math in my head I estimated that she was probably as tall as Rosalie, about five feet nine inches. All these tall, perfect women, so not fair. Carlisle briefly looked over at me and Edward on the porch.

"Well, everyone let's come inside so we can show Reyes around." Carlisle escorted Reyes through the front door. Reyes flashed me and Edward another beaming smile and gave a small wave before disappearing through the threshold.

"So far so good, right?" I attempted to reassure Edward, who had a slight look of frustration on his face. "What's wrong?"

"This is strange, I am having difficulty reading her thoughts as well." I raised my eyebrows.

"Trouble? Like with me?"

"No" Edward answered. "With you, I see and hear absolutely nothing. Her, it is really strange. Everything is a little scrambled. It's like a radio station that is not coming in clearly and has a lot of static. Or a tv station with very bad reception. I'm getting some things but nothing clear at all." With that the two of us went into the living room.

Everyone gathered around the couches while Reyes arranged her bags in a corner. I found myself awestruck and mesmerized with Reyes. She was dressed in a red leather jacket and black leather pants that looked like they had to be painted on. Her boots were laced up the front and reached to her knees. Around her neck was a black ribbon choker with a small crystal. Of course she was inhumanly gorgeous, definitely on the same level as Rosalie and Alice. However, instead of making it painful to look at her like sometimes it was with Rosalie, I found myself unable to look away for some reason. Carlisle called for the rest of us into the living room and brought Reyes around for introductions.

"Well, for starters, my dear wife Esme, who helps make all this possible." He introduced Esme with great love and pride. Surprisingly, but I guess not so much since this is Esme we are talking about, she greeted Reyes with the warmest of regards.

"It's nice to finally meet you Reyes. I hope traveling hasn't worn you out too much."

"Oh no, believe it or not I am wonderful. Are you the decorator of this divine residence? Esme, flattered, chatted briefly with Reyes, giving enough time for Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett to all finally come into the living area.

"And, of course, the rest!" Carlisle announced. Somehow, we all managed to subconsciously create a circle. Edward managed to relax his face a little and put on a polite smile, but he had yet to release his hold on me. Alice and Emmett were sporting their usual grins, Jasper nonchalant as usual, and Rosalie not looking happy, because, heaven forbid there be another female as beautiful as she is. "Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward and Bella, who are engaged to me married." Reyes shook everyone's hand and flashed her smile and provided an individual hello.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Bella, and congratulations!" When Reyes came around to shake my hand I was very startled to feel that it was actually warm and kind of soft, definitely unlike the Cullens. But before I could say or ask anything Carlisle motioned all of us to the couches.

"Yes, we have lots to share with each other, so why don't we all settle and get comfortable first" Carlisle instructed. I sat with Edward in one of the love seats. It seemed that he had yet to relax and begin to trust Reyes. You'd think by now I would have learned when a vampire was ready to hunt me or not. I still found the majority of my vision locked on Reyes for some reason. The fascination was a mystery, maybe because I was told that she was a vampire but somehow different from the Cullens?

Reyes removed her leather jacket. Right away I could not help but notice how, dare I say, huge her breasts were. The fact that she wore just a tank top brought them a little further attention. If Reyes were not a vampire I would definitely question their authenticity. I quickly looked around the room, Jasper raised an eyebrow, Alice seemed almost as mesmerized as I was, Emmett's eyes widened, and Rosalie looked like she would hurt someone at any given moment.

I could not help but compare Rosalie and Reyes, from what I saw. Rosalie was built like a supermodel, lean, long, sleek, and definitely able to wiggle into a size zero. Reyes was very voluptuous and incredibly curvy. I was able to see that her hips were in proportion with her breasts, wide, full, but firm which was obvious due to the leather jeans tightly hugging her curves. The most impressive feature was her butt. The cheeks seemed to have their own positive buoyancy. It reminded me of girls who were regularly featured in rap videos, but Reyes somehow made it seem way more classy. And the parts of her that were not abundant and fleshy, like her arms, back, and waist, were tight and athletic. Sitting herself into one of the chairs, she seemed to move like a ball python or boa constrictor, with power but also a slow, slithering grace.

Sitting in the chair, Reyes tucked her knees under her, but making sure the shoes stayed away from the fabric of the furniture. She pulled out a cigarette case and looked up before opening it.

"Oh I'm sorry, is it ok?" Everyone then looked at me, since I was the only creature in here that actually needed to consume oxygen. My mouth dropped open for a second. I didn't really like cigarettes and would have said no on any other occasion, however, so far Reyes was being incredibly nice and sweet and I didn't want to push it.

"No, go ahead" I insisted. When she pulled out a hand rolled cigarette, the smell was tobacco and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. She took a drag before speaking.

"Well I am so eager to hear how this coven here developed." Carlisle sat up.

"But Reyes I'm sure everyone, especially Bella I can imagine, would love to hear your story, actually. I hope I am speaking for everyone?" Certain that everyone was curious, but I was the only one making it obvious. First off, why was she warm while every other vampire I have encountered in my eighteen years of existence was cold as ice? Somehow, from a divine source, I mustered up some courage and asked the first question.

"When did you, um, change Reyes?" Reyes took a drag of her cigarette and smiled softly.

"Well that is one aspect where Carlisle and I differ. Because, you see, I was born this way." This made everyone's eyes widen in partial disbelief. "Also, unlike most of you, probably, I cannot change a human into a vampire. In my world you are either a vampire or you are not."

"Then how do your people, you know, thrive?" Alice piped up.

"You could say we do it the old fashioned way" Reyes answered with a wink. I found myself gasping silently. This was almost impossible for me to imagine, vampires procreating and mating the way humans typically do. Out of concern, of course, I looked over at Rosalie, who looked now like she was about to be sick. Emmett squeezed her hand tighter. It seemed any possibility of a friendship between Rosalie and Reyes was severed. The girl was never one to really handle jealousy very well.

"Yes, my kind, we are born, and we do actually die. Of course we still live a long time, especially compared to humans, and we also age. Again, the rate is drastically slower. Carlisle will explain, it has been, what, about one hundred forty years? And how much do you think I have aged?" Carlisle couldn't help but laugh at this question. He had to think for a minute.

"You have grown up a bit, but not much, four years at the most?" Both chuckled.

"Exactly, it will take us about two hundred years to age about five years at the most! And you remember my aunts, yes? They still don't look much over thirty seven." Looking at Reyes she appeared to be about twenty one or twenty two years old, definitely no more than twenty five. I wondered how old she really was. When Carlisle and Edward told me the story it was mentioned that she seemed about seventeen or eighteen upon their first encounter. I noticed Edward being stoic and silent for practically this entire visit. I wondered what he was thinking. Reyes continued her story.

"Hmmm, how else can we compare and contrast? I don't know how you do it Carlisle, I could not bring myself to consume non-human blood. I commend you all, really." I gulped at this response and felt Edward pull me in closer to his body. Reyes laughed again.

"Don't worry, I have quenched my thirst. Also, as vampires of an aristocracy we pride ourselves on our resiliency and impeccable sense of control. Of course, having reserves does help. It takes the edge off." Recalling Carlisle's story I figured Reyes was speaking of the blood they kept in wine bottles. I wondered what kind of reaction the Cullens would have being exposed to that.

Conversations weaved in and out throughout the night. From Reyes' stories to our own much was shared. Reyes laughter was beginning to echo in my ear in soothing waves. I found myself feeling strangely comfortable and falling asleep while pressing into Edward's cool torso and hearing the woodwind sound of a Spanish lady laughing and speaking quickly in her breathy voice.

* * *


	4. Edward: An ally

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ok, first of all thank you so much for reading and reviewing. By the way, feel free to say ANYTHING to me (constructive criticism, suggestions, ideas, questions, whatever), don't be shy, I really want to make this story great and your input may be incredibly helpful in this endeavor. **

** Well, I just want to let you all know that I will be studying for and taking my finals this week, so a few days may go by without a submission from me. :( [sorry, you know how it is, life gets in the way. However, I will be on break for a few weeks after this Thursday so I will be able to devote generous amounts of time to this story of mine. Hope you all enjoy the further developments, should be interesting. **

* * *

** Edward**

I often wish I could surrender and allow myself to be open and to trust. But I cannot, not when something more valuable to me than anything, more valuable than myself alone, is at stake.

My instincts were not indicating any danger from this foreign female vampire, but she seemed strangely human to me to be one of us. Almost too human. And why were her thoughts not coming in clearly? That definitely made me suspicious. Was she doing it on purpose? How could she have known I had this ability unless Carlisle told her? But I doubt he would have mentioned that. Was she hiding something?

I looked down at Bella and saw that she had fallen asleep. It was past midnight after a long day and the heat did seem to make humans a little more drowsy than usual.

"I'm sorry everyone, you'll have to excuse me. I will be taking Bella upstairs."

"Oh Edward, while you are going up, will you show Reyes the spare room with the bed in it? She will be spending the night with us." Ah, she sleeps as well.

"You sleep as well, huh?" I had to ask. Reyes giggled.

"Yes, unfortunately I think I like to sleep too much. I will just put my bags in the room. Thank you so much for the hospitality Carlisle, Esme. I will only sleep a little bit when the sun comes up." I looked over at Reyes while carefully lifting Bella into my arms, trying not to wake her.

"So you live up to_ that_ vampire stereotype." Reyes just shrugged.

"Yes, you could say that. I can stay awake during the daytime but I prefer not to. Just like a human can stay up in the nighttime if they choose to do so. The sun doesn't kill me but it is very draining and I get horribly sunburned very easily."

"I see" was the only thing I could think to say. It must be nice to be able to venture into the sun once in awhile without special affects though. The spare room was on the same floor as mine, so I showed Reyes its location while still holding Bella. I noticed her looking at the two of us and her eyes softened.

"Is there anything else you might need?" I asked out of courtesy to our guest. She shook her head and smiled softly.

"No, I do not need anything, thank you Edward. I'm just looking at you two and it brought back some wonderful memories. I had a human lover once." She paused and I observed, her eyes shifting down slightly in reminisce, then looking up at me again. "

"Protect her well Edward, and with everything you have," she added when she looked up. Her eyes met mine, and I received a flash of a vision from Reyes' mind. Again, a very static filled picture, but from what I was able to make out, it appeared to be Reyes kissing a hand. The sensation though was unexpected. It was as if a portion of my body was lifted and released out into space. It almost made me jump but I kept my steadiness and held Bella closer. I looked over at Reyes one last time before retreating into my room.

"Sleep well and it was very nice meeting you," I said to Reyes before opening my door. She nodded in agreement as I walked away with Bella. When I closed the door she began to stir.

"Mmmmm, what's going on?"

"You fell asleep downstairs" I whispered to her, not wanting to pull her out of the semi-sleep state she seemed to still be in. Unfortunately she seemed to wake up even more when I put her on the bed. She yawned and stretched.

"Oh gawd how rude and dumb of me! Now Reyes must think I am narcoleptic or something." I chuckled. Almost everything about Bella was so endearing to me I was amazed at how I managed to not spontaneously combust, the one force I felt vulnerable to.

"I think she is well aware of the needs of humans. Interestingly she sleeps as well." Bella's eyes opened more.

"Really! But when?"

"In the morning, she seems to reiterate that vampire stereotype. Do you want me to give you a moment to get into your pajamas?" Bella only managed to let out a small moan which indicated to me that was an affirmative answer. I exited my bedroom. Even though we are to be married and have been intimate on a few levels it was still embedded in my mind the gentlemanly principles of a young man from the Edwardian era. Observing how many men acted, especially in this day and age, it is something I am quite proud of. One of the very few things of myself I can hold with any sense of pride.

I stepped out into the hallway and noticed that Reyes' bedroom was still open. She opened one of the windows and was smoking one of her cigarettes. Hearing me exit the room she looked over at me. The smell of her cigarette was peculiar, as if she had something else blended into it.

"I understand your caution and concern Edward. But I can give you my word, and I will not harm her." I took a couple steps approaching the guest quarters.

"And how am I to be certain that you will keep to your word?" Reyes placed her cigarette in an ashtray, turned around and faced in my direction.

"With my people, honor is of utmost importance. We take pride our dignity, truth, and the fact that we are not as……beastlike…..as some others." Her eyes shifted away from me as she said those last words. Looking up again Reyes took a couple more steps closer to me, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. "I'm sorry, I should not have said that, especially in that manner. But I will be honest, I know many in my family's social circle who do look down upon those that are different from them, especially those who were not born to be a creature who hunts upon humanity. Yes…God's very special creation." I found her tone very peculiar when she drifted to that sentence, and she was starting to irritate me.

"Yes, however, some of us did not exactly have the choice in these matters." Reyes looked up at me, her expression was quite compassionate.

"Neither did I, Edward, neither did I." She approached even closer. "But believe it or not there are others who are championing a cause that you and your family are just as involved with. There are some who are working with the ambition of creating possibilities so that all of our kinds and all of humankind can coexist." Her words were so full of hope and aspiration I was almost moved to believe them.

"And with all those numbers, how exactly would that be possible?" Reyes smiled at my question.

"You would be surprised at the research some are conducting, especially you and Carlisle, being the doctors that you are, and the political movements. There are even some spiritual ones too, believe it or not." She took my hand. "And I want you to know I am on your side Edward. Utterly, totally, and completely. I believe what you believe, I want what you want, I yearn for what you yearn." I politely removed my hand from her grasp.

"I appreciate your support, but how could you possibly know what I want and yearn for?" Reyes just gave me another compassionate and encouraging look.

"You would be surprised at what I know, what I have experienced in my own existence, and what I can feel." With that she gently walked by me towards the stairs, most likely going to join the rest of my family again after placing her things in the guest room. Before she descended she looked at me again. "Now, I believe your lady awaits."

When I returned Bella was still awake and lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. Something inside me always swelled when I would gaze upon her. The best description would be that a flower would bloom from deep within my solar plexus.

"Edward" she called for me, her voice sounding almost like a purr due to her sleepy state. We reached for each other's hands.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, kissing her fingers. She nodded.

"Mmmhmm, yes, it's just a little hot." I nodded in agreement. It was an unusually warm night, and central air conditioning was never installed in the house when we moved in due to a lack of necessity. I unbuttoned and removed my shirt and stripped down to my boxers before crawling into bed with Bella. She moaned and sighed in relief when my cold skin was able to relieve the excessive heat she must be feeling. I experienced an equal shroud of ecstasy.

Every time Bella's warm, blood infused skin touched mine, it was the most euphoric, rapturous, and erotic sensation I ever felt. The warmth from her body, in any amount, I could never get enough of, it could easily become my second drug-like addiction. I longed for it and feared it at the same time. I can never afford to lose myself, lose my mind, not even for a moment. Because that is all it would take to destroy her, and destroy my only drive to keep on going.

I often wondered if it were possible. Naturally I wanted to be prudent and cautious, but at times Bella did not make it easy. No, I should say I do not make it easy on myself, Bella is innocent in all this. It is I who dragged her into this world of shadows and night. It is not her fault that her scent is the most intoxicating substance on the planet for me, or that her blood taunts me like the whore of Babylon. It has gotten easier and easier, as time has passed, as Bella and I have been together more and more, as I have grown to know myself, despite it being well over one hundred years. There was always more to know, more limits to push myself to, more to discover.

However, tonight, Bella was dressed in only a spaghetti strapped tank top and boy shorts for her pajamas, so much of her skin was exposed to mine. I was showered tonight with so much beauty and warmth. I wrapped my arms around her, pushing her tank top up a little so her lower back was exposed and my forearms could press against more of her skin and cool her. She squirmed a little then settled in with a sigh.

"I like Reyes. She's so nice, and she's so beautiful" Bella mumbled into my chest as I held her close.

"Hmmm, yes, I suppose she is in her own way." I had to laugh at myself, remembering how I said something very similar in regards to Rosalie, but I meant it. I only really observed women objectively as they were. Bella truly was the only one who had any sort of attraction to me. Alas, she never seemed to believe me no matter how many times I tell her. It really is a shame how insecure women can be.

"You don't like her Edward?" I started to stroke Bella's hair.

"I never said that, I'm not sure about her, not yet. You know how important it is for me to protect you."

"Hmmm, well I do. I have a very good feeling about her. Oh it's not fair I could never even begin to look like her even if I tried." I had to laugh again, just simply surrendering to the fact that I will never understand women.

"And why would you want to? You are already the most radiant creature that has ever graced this planet."

"You're only saying that because you love me."

"Hmmm, ok, maybe I am biased" I added burying my face into her hair. I started to stroke Bella's thigh that was draped over my hips. I felt her body shiver and her arms press and cling to me tighter.

"Ah...Edward…." she breathed out in a loud and amorous whisper. I smiled with the pleasure of knowing I had been able to please her.

"One thing I definitely must point out. You do have the most beautiful legs." I felt her cheeks grow warmer pressing against my skin and her eyes close softly in contentment. Perhaps I should complement Bella more often. Maybe a bit of reassurance will help her become more certain in herself. If only she could see exactly what I saw. One last deep sigh came from her and I felt Bella's body grow heavy with deep sleep. The hours that seem to past by the quickest are when I accompany Bella while she sleeps. There is nothing more I would rather spend an eternity doing than holding this beautiful young woman that I love, who holds a great part of me within her from now until the cessation of all that exists.

* * *


	5. Bella: Night visit

**A/N Anticipate the next few chapters to be more light hearted, fun, and romantic. Then we will get into the crazy and intense dramatic points of the story. I hope everyone enjoys the journey and the turns it will take. :)**

**P.S. you may notice that at one point in the story Reyes greets Bella with "tia". Yes, it literally means "aunt" in Spanish, but in Spain "tia" is also used as term of endearment, especially amongst friends. It's equivalent to "sweetie", "girl", or "babe". Boys are sometimes called "tio". ****  
**

**

* * *

Bella**

I found myself gasping and clinging to Edward when I woke up. Amazingly it was hot enough that I had managed to spend almost the entire night sprawled over Edward's body without freezing to death. The adrenaline rush throughout my body as I seemed to surge from a state of sleep to being awake actually made me sweat and lose my breath. Edward's lightening paced reflexes were triggered and he just held me tighter.

"Bella, are you alright? Were you having that same dream again?" I swallowed to catch my breath and collect my thoughts.

"Yes, but it is a little different this time, so strange. The same really ominous shadow with the large wings, this time it came after me, but somehow it could not touch me. And then Reyes was in my dream, she was in the field with me but a few yards away. She was shouting something to me, but I could not hear. An angel then flew down behind her. It had these huge white wings.

"I was so petrified that I could not move. The black shadow came after me again, and like before, these large white wings flashed before me. But the dream continued and I felt myself flying up and away. I could not see where I was going. All I could see were the white wings around and flashing in front of me. From time to time the black wing would cut in. I then feel myself falling from really high up. I keep falling and falling and it is so dark I could not see anything below. It was so scary! And then I wake up." Edward said nothing when I finished. He just held me close, his cool lips pressed to my forehead. I took a deep breath and sighed, Edward's heavenly scent always a soothing item.

"Well, I say until Alice has some catastrophic vision, there is nothing to get too alarmed about. I know how you are with your dreams Bella. But you know I will be on my highest alert." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine as gentle as a butterfly. If I wasn't so exhausted in this moment I would have reacted with the largest bang of a rush.

"Sorry Edward, I just need to go and use the bathroom." When I excused myself to the toilet and came back out again, I noticed Reyes' door was still open and she was awake. I could not help but peek in. She was smoking out the window and gazing at the moon. I smelled the smoke and knew that wasn't just tobacco. Reyes turned around and warmly greeted me.

"Good evening, tia" she said while putting her cigarette away into an ashtray.

"What are you smoking exactly?" I had to ask.

"Turkish tobacco mixed with hashish." The way Reyes said hashish though it sounded more like 'hat-cheetch". I stared at her wide eyed, never imagining that vampires would use substances for recreational use.

"Does it….have the same affect on you?" Reyes smiled and invited me to sit with her in one of the chairs in the guest room.

"No, but it relaxes me. It is probably not the most civilized thing to be doing, but what can I say? I have many moments where I simply do not care." Again I found myself staring at Reyes. Her nightgown was simple, cotton, spaghetti straps and reaching to mid-thigh length. The material was thin and red, which looked impossibly amazing on her, especially as it clung to every detour the lines of her body made. It was strange though, I would usually look away from girls who were this pretty, unable to look or risk comparing myself and suffering blows to my self esteem. But I was too fascinated to look away for some reason. I felt myself blush as I observed the night air blow in and make Reyes' nipples push through the fabric, making themselves known.

"Thank you" I said as I sat myself down. I was intrigued to see that Reyes had golden colored eyes too, but hers had more of an earth tone to them than the Cullens. I wondered if they changed as well when she got thirsty.

"Ah" Reyes nodded in my direction as if she discovered something. "I can see why you are his greatest treasure. Why he is so drawn to you." I couldn't help but laugh a little myself, pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Yes, somehow by chance I have the most appealing blood to him."

"But it is not just any person who is appealing to any vampire. Did Carlisle explain to you what my aunts and I did in Spain?"

"Yes" I answered, remembering the story of the brothel Reyes' aunts operated.

"Well, I have met many men, many vampires, so I can tell right away more or less what constructs the nature of an individual." Reyes pulled her knees up onto the chair. "There are certain aspects that make men truly great. I cannot really tell you what they are exactly, but they are just what I feel and intuitively familiar with. Honestly, I am able to say that Carlisle has that, and so does Edward. I see them doing many more things, I see them making history." I felt myself holding my breath as Reyes spoke and a chill went down my spine.

"What I am trying to tell you Bella…" The way Reyes said my name was almost as poetic as the way Edward did. The Ls of my name seemed to dance off her full lips. "…is that only great things draw in great men like them.

"For the most part I really do not believe in coincidences. Sure, I know they do happen, but ultimately I believe that most things, especially large, important, profound things, they all happen for a reason. I believe there is a reason why I came into the world, why you did, why Carlisle and his family managed to be changed into vampires and find each other to construct this amazing family. I know it, I feel it. It is there already. The hard part though, Bella, is to open the eyes and see what is already there." The way Reyes spoke it was as if she were performing, or that she was the high priestess of an ancient village delivering a prophecy. I was captivated and finding myself taking in every word she said. I wanted to believe what she was saying, and if I did not know any better I would say that I was finding myself doing just that.

"So what you are saying then….?"

"Bella, you are a part of this as well. Greatness gathers greatness. Edward would only be drawn to the heart and blood with the purity and goodness that it has, that it comes from you. And one day, it will be you, with that powerful goodness and love within you, it will be that which gives Edward the greatest leap of strength he will need when the time comes." I was struck into silence. My original intention to ask Reyes twenty questions resulted in her telling me one of the most fascinating anecdotes I have ever heard in my life. For once I was not fighting someone giving me a complement.

"Reyes…" was the only thing I could muster within me to say, although it was barely above a whisper. She smiled at me again, that now infectious beaming smile of an ethereal beauty.

"Just let the great things come to you Bella. Be open to them." And with that she came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. This was a different euphoric rush than the one I experience when Edward touches me. It was just as exhilarating, but I felt like I was being lifted. Instead of feeling weakened I was strangely energized. "Now I think Edward is wondering where you have gone. Better return to him before he worries too much."

"Yes" I whispered to Reyes, staring at her pale skin which seemed to glow as the sun was about to break over the horizon.

I came back into the bedroom and felt my stomach flip. Even though I was well aware of this, it still caught me by surprised to see Edward sprawled on the bed, sans a shirt and only boxers. Even though I was thoroughly tempted to take a running leap onto the bed and pounce on him, I maintained my composure. Instead I just walked up to him on the bed, lowered myself down to kiss his beautiful, smooth lips, and touch his cool cheeks.

"I missed you" he whispered to me between kisses.

"I missed you more" as I returned another kiss.

"Why do I doubt that?" he said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Because, you always do" I answered. Suddenly, not sure what had taken over me, I took one of my hands and placed it on Edward's chest, starting at the point where the ends of the collar bone met his breast bone. I figured I managed to get this far by distracting him with the kisses, my hair falling into his face curtaining him with his favorite scent, and his hand on my cheek.

I let my left hand glide to the top of his right shoulder and then it was gliding down, following the natural lines of his lean and V-tapering torso. I could feel his breath grow heavier, his chest rising and falling with expanding lungs and diaphragm beneath my hand. Looking at his face, his eyes were closed, lips were parted, cheeks and the corners of his mouth relaxed in pleasurable expressions. I put my other hand on the other side of his chest, pressing my palms and spreading my fingers wide, my hands found themselves following a pattern of their own.

I could actually feel the powerful layers of bone, muscle, and sinew beneath his marble-like skin. One hand of his, I noticed looking over, was gripping the comforter of the bed, tightly balled into a fist on the verge of crushing the bed. His other hand was grabbing one of the larger steel posts from the headboard of the bed.

I was on fire but I somehow managed to maintain myself. My body was burning, the blood pumping faster than it ever had, my heart about to thrust out of my chest, my cheeks about to burst from blush, an insatiable throbbing from between my inner thighs, but I just kept allowing my hands to just glide all over Edward's body, subconsciously believing that his pleasure was of utmost importance in this moment. Looking at his posture and face now he definitely seemed to be enjoying it.

"Oh jeez, Bella!" he exclaimed in a very audible whisper. With his arm that was holding onto the post, he swept me up in that one arm and placed me on top of him. My tank top managed to creep up a little, exposing my belly which was now pressed against his. This caused Edward to groan in a way I never heard him do before, it drove me wild and my body suddenly shook all over.

I had to lie down, so again I was sprawled on top of Edward's body. I was calming down but Edward still seemed aroused somehow. His arm that grabbed me was still wrapped around my lower back. I relaxed even more into his heaving torso, wrapping and pressing my arms around his waist. Another ecstatic groan came rumbling from his chest, but amazingly Edward did not haste into another movement. Instead, his other free hand just glided up the back of my leg. I could tell he was not paying complete attention because his hand by accident touched the lower curve of the cheek of my buttocks.

Startled, surprised, and turned on I gasped loudly and sat myself up. Balancing myself on Edward's pelvis I caught my breath, noticing that my own nipples now were attempting to puncture through my shirt. Slightly embarrassed I crossed my arms over my chest. Edward caught his breath as well and laughed.

"Looks like this is just a little too dangerous. Your skin is too much for me tonight somehow." I smiled and made the connection. Looking down at Edward, even though nothing really happened he seemed satisfied and elated, almost as if he were glowing. He smiled that favorite crooked smile of mine, and my insides, like always, tingled and fluttered, but this time I did not feel myself go to putty. Strangely I felt empowered, although I was not sure how that came to be.

Laughing like school children, Edward decided it was time for me to really sleep so he tucked me into bed under the covers. He kissed me with the same delicate butterfly kiss from earlier and stroked my hair.

"You are the most amazing creature, Bella Swan. No one can make me feel the way you do, thank you. You are my gorgeous girl for always." My heart and body felt like they were floating several leagues above the earth. Edward's eyes seemed brighter than ever and I never felt more at one with him than I did right now. I giggled.

"I'm your gorgeous girl with the beautiful legs?" I could not help but ask. Edward bit his lip and narrowed his eyes playfully.

"You're damn right you are!"

* * *


	6. Jasper: A gift of words

**A/N - Amazing what you can get done in intervals: X hours study/Y minutes writing FF. I did give myself a little break for a job well done, got an A- for one of my semester grades, so woohoo!!! **

* * *

**Jasper**

You live so long, boredom settles in all too easily. As much as I mutually agree with my family for the desire of peace, more often than not any form of excitement or rocking the boat I welcome. However, I know how to take moments for what they are. It is a skill I have acquired after practicing for many years, and it has come in quite handy.

It was fascinating having a new visitor, especially to break up the monotony. Some new eye candy is always appreciated, as they say these days. Alice seemed to be enjoying her immensely, this vampire who is acquainted with Carlisle under very interesting and unique circumstances.

When Reyes came back down again after Edward had put Bella to bed and showed Reyes the guest quarters, we spent the rest of the evening telling stories. However, the audience seemed to demand more threads from Reyes, and she seemed more than happy to oblige. Alice appeared to be the most fascinated, my curious little creature that she is. To practically ever word from Reyes she hung on to, and when there was a pause or lull, Alice waited still and patiently, but with baited breath. It was quite humorous to watch, as the night progressed, Alice managed to creep closer and closer to Reyes until she was seated on the floor right in front her chair.

I had to keep my distance. Well aware that our guest is a vampire and more than a match for us, blood still flowed through her veins and it was a temptation, not a very strong one, but a form of temptation nonetheless. Out of respect for Carlisle, the peace of our family, and to our new friend, I played it safe. Despite everyone, especially Alice, constantly reassuring me of the progress I had made, I did not thoroughly trust myself. By nature I am a beast, a warrior, I long for blood. But it is also the unfortunate combination that I am such a beast-like warrior with a heart, a heart that longs to be compassionate, and to love. Alice has given me the opportunity of all time to do just that.

I looked up from reading Lao-Tsu's "The Art of War" to gaze at Alice. Even just looking at one another was an intense and elating experience. True, we were not as touchy-feely as Emmett and Rosalie, but it was not necessary for the two of us. The connection is kinetic and energetic, beyond what is comprehensible sometimes. Alice looked over at me and smiled before being startled and drawn by something. Her gaze was distant, and I knew that meant she was having another one of her visions. A broad smile burst upon her face as she let out one of her pixie-like laughs, whatever she was seeing she sure was enjoying herself.

"Are you going to share with us what you are seeing?" I asked, looking at her from the side. She just continued laughing and shook her head. "Awww, well that is not fair!" I protested, but not wholeheartedly.

"Nope" she insisted. "It will be much more fun for everyone if they remained a surprise."

"Obviously nothing bad I assume?"

"Not at all" she answered looking directly at me, her eyes sparkling with her smile. Her expression had some smugness to it, as if she really knew something now. It was about nine o'clock the following evening and someone was descending the stairs. Alice sprang off the bed and dashed out in the direction of the sound. Other footsteps followed as well.

At my leisure I followed everyone downstairs to the living room. One good thing about having to be at a distance is that you can observe and take in everything going on. Reyes was preparing to leave, Carlisle and Esme were at the door to say good bye. Emmett and Rosalie stood closer to the kitchen, Rosalie looking sort of relieved by her departure. Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs. Alice and Bella were the most amusing of all. Those two looked quite saddened and crestfallen by the fact that Reyes had to leave. Like their idol was leaving and retiring from her career. The admiration on their faces was priceless.

"Oh no! You don't really have to leave, do you?" Alice pleaded.

"Aye, I am sorry Alice but I do have a trade show and convention in Vancouver."

"How long will you be away?" Bella asked, anticipating an answer that would inspire some rays of hope. Reyes thought for a moment.

"Well the trade show is just one day, the convention is over the weekend, but things usually slow down on Sunday so I could pack up early if I wanted to."

"That must be so cool doing something like that!" Alice gushed. "I can only imagine how many different types of clothes and accessories and wonderful things there are." She began to cling to Reyes' wrists, and the Spanish vampire did not seem to mind in the least. Carlisle seemed a bit overwhelmed by the reception from the girls, he cleared his throat.

"Erm, ladies, I believe we may be holding Reyes up. I can imagine time is of the essence, yes?" Reyes just laughed.

"It is perfectly fine, I am having a hard time leaving myself Carlisle. You are all so amazing I am going to miss you so much." She began hugging everyone farewell.

"Well when will you come back? Are you returning right to Spain?" Bella managed to get her words in. Reyes shrugged and laughed.

"Not sure at this point, tia. We shall see."

"Oh please let it be soon!" Alice begged.

"Ah, let me see what I can do. Maybe one day soon you will all visit me, I have a wonderful villa we can all stay at. Very private, very nice." She winked at everyone. The news made the girls practically squeal and the guys laugh. "But for now I must say adios." I noticed her bend down and kiss Alice on the cheek. "Never forget, it is _your_ voice, as powerful as the sword of St. Michael, but as soft as the presence of the dove." She cryptically said to Alice in an audible whisper. Alice's face lit up and the words seemed to magnify her already present adoration towards Reyes. I heard her murmur "greatness" to Bella, which then made her blush somehow.

When Reyes finally left, Alice and I returned to the reading area in our room. She put her book down, pulled out what appeared to be a journal and was furiously scribbling. A moment passed and she looked up at me with the most fire-filled intensity I had ever seen behind those beautiful almond eyes of hers. The look plunged into me, at first I felt chills all over, a sensation I had not felt since I transformed from human to vampire. I closed me eyes and observed what her penetrating stare managed to do to me. I could not quite explain the experience, but it was definitely mind-shattering. Listening, I could hear that she continued to furiously write. When Alice was in the flow of creativity, one did not stop her unless they truly desired to risk life and limb. So I let her go, the sensation from her look still tingling in me. I walked over behind her and draped my arms around her tiny body.

"What are you working on there?" Looking at her pieces of paper, it looked like she was attempting to compose some poetry.

"I was just sprung with this burst of creativity Jasper. But just you wait, it is a surprise," she punctuated with a laugh. I ran my fingers through her wild black hair before I retreated back to my own books. I was a little bored but I figured summer was the ideal time to take a few of these days and just be leisurely and mellow.

Some time passed, Alice was still writing, so I decided to take a bath. Our bathrooms had one of those long and deep clawed bathtubs. I drew the water, settled in, dunked my head back, and wasn't in there for three minutes when she poked her head in.

"May I join you?" she asked in an impish tone.

"As if you have to ask," I chuckled. She looked around.

"This will not do though" she said disapprovingly. Of course, the girl could never leave much the hell alone. Coming back into the bathroom she strategically placed candles in every nook and cranny she could discover. I just sat back and watched, as I always do, humoring her. After managing to light them all she skipped out of the room and returned wrapped up in only a towel. I sat myself up so it would be easier for Alice to slide into the tub with me. The ease with which she was able to tuck herself into my lap and press her back into my body, it always reminds me of the theory that we were definitely created for one another.

I sighed, slid down into the tub until the back of my neck fit perfectly on the edge of the tub, holding Alice in a gentle embrace. I pressed and stroked the palm of my hand against her stomach and she practically purred like a kitten. I opened my eyes and kissed her neck.

"Is my ferocious little monster stirring?" I whispered in a low husky rasp. She laughed and sighed.

"I think so" she answered while reaching up and weaving her fingers into the hair that fell on the back of my neck, the gesture that always drove me wild.

"Shall we then?" Alice nodded.

"I will be there in a moment, but you go on right ahead now."

"Yes ma'am" I answered as if diligently following her orders, which more often than not I am quite obliged to do.

When I came back to our room I noticed she had left an envelope for me on top of my copy of "Art of War". There were several pages with Alice's handwriting, addressed to me. The first was a note:

_Jasper my love,_

_Our connection transcends time, space, logic, and all other rules. We communicate energetically, intuitively, and with our hearts. But there is something to be said with words. I have never given you the gift of words to communicate into the deeper recesses of my emotions. At least with these words you can have them for always. May they resonate within you as they did through me to be born onto these pages and forged in ink. I love you._

_Your Alice_

There was almost a unique energy pulsing from the pages themselves, definitely Alice's energy, I would recognize it anywhere, but it seemed to be at a new level. The next several pages were lines and lines of poems, some of the most lovely lines and words I have read in the longest time. They seemed to tell our story:

…_who are you and how did you come to be found by the wretched likes of me….you are the completeness….piece by piece I let myself go….and each of our pieces, two by two…praying never to fall apart…..weaving the waves in a cosmic bond….if only I could feel you all at once, in my hand…_

…_if I were to dream it would be of loving you into the night….and in the rising dawn, my body will hide within your valleys….I am reborn to love you, once again and again until the final death of the eternal light….my days are spent sleepless but with dulcet fantasies of you…_

Each line ignited a flame, forging my heart anew and into something stronger. I kissed the pages, taking in the fact that my little Alice created this, and for me. I almost felt unworthy of such a gift. As if on cue, she returned to the room, both with a smile on her face and a look of sorrowful concern in her eyes. She seemed surprised as I dropped my towel and approached her. She dropped her towel as well as I with ease lifted her up to me. The two of us touched our foreheads together and we spent a moment looking into each other's eyes.

I brought her over to the bed, very useful for moments such as these, and planted trails of kisses all over her neck and shoulders, very slowly.

"Jasper?" she whispered to me when our eyes met. I kissed her on her breast bone.

"I surrender to the humbling affect your words have instilled upon me," I confessed. She laughed.

"But Jasper, that wasn't the point."

"I know," I reassured her. "However, this is the truth. The amazement that emerged from me by your gift will never be forgotten. But I am not worthy of the gift that is you, that is your words, that is all the beauty you alone bring into this world. Therefore, it will be my duty for the remainder of my days, to work, and to serve, with the intention and hope that I may come close to being worthy of all that you bring before me." I kissed down the center line of her body, down to her navel, as I massaged and stroked her limbs.

"Jasper…" was all she managed to whisper before a loud combination of a gasp and sigh released from her as her back arched, and I began my quest of thorough and divine service.

* * *

**P.S. For those who are curious and/or concerned, Reyes will return:) R&R Please!!! Thanks again **


	7. Bella, Alice, Carlisle, Edward: A sight

**A/N - I had to throw this chapter in to set a foundation for the drama that will eventually unfold. For now though, most of the chapters will be fun and stay tuned for more spicy, fiery, fierce, passionate stuff:-D **

**

* * *

Bella**

Miraculously I managed to haul four full bags of groceries into the house. I spent almost the whole weekend with the Cullens and I was starting to feel guilty for neglecting Charlie. It was Sunday so, of course,he was watching baseball.

"What's all that there Bells?" he asked when he noticed me come in with food. "Do you need any help?"

"No, that's everything anyway" I shouted back into the living room as I started unpacking the groceries. The day was overcast as usual but a little brighter and clearer. "I know I've been neglecting you so I figured I would at least make sure you have stuff to eat." Charlie chuckled.

"Well you have been spending quite a bit of your free time with the Cullens. But hey, you graduated high school, it is summer, you should be having fun and enjoying time with your friends while you can." I smiled, glad that Charlie decided to lighten up on me with regards to spending time with Edward. Perhaps this could begin to soften the blow when I take the plunge and actually tell everyone that Edward and I are going to get married. I looked out my window and noticed a strange shift of wind in the trees. I tried to get a better look at the peaks toward Mt. Rainier, but the view was limited in the house. I grabbed a soda and went outside.

Going towards the side of the house which was closer to the edge of the woods, and to the back, you could get a better view of the Olympic peaks. I tried to squint my eyes so I could see better some of the activity over in the distance, but I was not sure what exactly it was. Staring for a little while longer the dark figure looming around the mountains eventually came into better view. At first it appeared to be a large bird, but what bird was that big? It reminded me of the impossibility once that wolves could never be as large as bears or horses, however, the proof in the pudding were the pack of Quileute boys who morphed into werewolves. So what on earth was this?

When the dark figure swooped up and then disappeared over a cliff, the recognition finally hit me: my dream…..the shadow….the dark wings……faceless…… Suddenly my eyes widened and my body stiffed and froze petrified with fear. I dropped the soda that was in my hands and I let out an ear shattering scream at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Alice**

The haze crept into my mental vision, which meant that another premonition was about to unfold. I jerked myself up from where I was lying in Jasper's arms to concentrate. I could see the dark winged figure luring around the cliffs, and it sent shivers and chills down my spine. I never observed anything like this before. Jasper sat up and placed his hands on my shoulders, noting the unusual fear that seemed to be seeping from me.

"Alice, is everything alright?" I could tell he tried to use this charismatic gift to calm me down but it had no power to penetrate the fear this menacing image was generating. He grabbed my hand as I continued to watch the vision. I could only see its dark shape and expansive wings as it descended from the vast cliffs and eventually disappear over the horizon.

For some reason, observing that made me feel petrified and powerless. I closed my eyes and the vision faded. Feeling Jasper's hand in mind, remembering Reyes' wonderful words and the richness of her voice forced me to take a deep breath and acknowledge the power I had. No matter what this new antagonizing force was, I could stand up and be there for all those that I love. I had to continue to give Jasper gifts of my words and my voice, and to see Reyes again. Thinking of her, coupled with Jasper persistently working to sooth my worries, I felt once again at ease. I leaned back into his shoulder and kissed behind his ear.

"Yes, but I think we need to be on our guard. It seems like there are some strange new forces out there. If I see anything more or know of any further details of course I will let you all be aware of it." I reached up and ran my fingers through the hair that fell onto the back of his neck. I felt Jasper's throat vibrate as he gently moaned with contentment. He wrapped his arms around me and began to nuzzle into one of my ears.

"Of course, whatever it is we will be ready." Sinking myself into his arms I felt safe, but I worried for Jasper and for everyone else too. I suddenly missed Reyes terribly, more than I did before. Right away she captivated me. If I had the power to do so I would make her a part of our family in an instant.

* * *

**Carlisle**

Weekend shifts at hospital can be either one of the busiest or the slowest shifts in the Emergency room. Usually on a Sunday most of the bedlam of a Saturday night had died down, especially by the late afternoon. I had an opportunity to take a five minute break so I pretended to grab a cup of coffee and stepped out for some fresh air. It is not that I needed it like my other colleagues; however, I do enjoy taking moments to observe what else lay outside the sterile environment of my workplace.

I gazed out towards the mountain peaks, center pieced by the summit of Mt. Rainier, due to the fact that the current of wind seemed peculiar. I could see further away more than anyone, and the strange activity from around the cliffs and peaks caught my attention.

An ominous looking shadow with a great span of wings was circling around. It was not a bird, as no bird was that shape or that large. The wings were so large and the span unfathomable, I could see the swift and intense beating from them caused the strange currents of wind to gust down the mountains. It did not hover for very long when it ascended and then descended beyond the cliffs and disappeared over the horizon. Although I had absolutely no idea what that could have been it left a very unsettling feeling within me.

Looking at my watch I saw I had to return to duty in about one minute. As if one cue, the moment I turned to walk back into the building my mobile rang.

"Carlisle?" Reyes voice answered on the other end.

"Reyes" I responded surprised. "Aren't you at the convention?"

"We finished up by now, I just wanted to call and see if everyone was alright." I paused, intrigued by Reyes' unusual timing with this call and her checking in.

"Yes, of course we are all well. Other than observing the most peculiar sight I have seen in quite some time."

"Really" she asked as if part of some investigation team.

"Yes, why Reyes, is there something that you know of?"

"Honestly, right now, no. But you know my womanly intuition Carlisle, remember?" I pressed my lips firmly together in order to prevent another cascade of memories that might incriminate me with co-workers due to a possible expression on my face. "Also, if I told you everything right now, well, it is a bit complicated over the phone and you will probably think I am absolutely crazy nonetheless."

"Oh nonsense Reyes, as if all the things we have seen in our lifetime could leave room for any sense of doubt anymore." She laughed.

"Of course, but you have seen nothing else? And nothing more has happened?"

"Right now no, I am at work now at hospital, not too hard to get a hold of me here. If anything did happen I would have been notified. However, seems the lot miss you quite terribly already. Esme finds you absolutely lovely, and it's quite obvious Alice and Bella certainly adore you. The boys, well, stoic soldiers they are as always but if there were any objections I would have been made aware of them."

"I miss everyone too."

"Well, I don't know what your schedule is like but you are definitely more than welcome to come by again. Perhaps you can begin to explain then what cannot be done over the phone." I could hear Reyes think to herself before she answered.

"I actually do not have to go home right away. I could even take care of some of the business from my laptop. I could be there by tomorrow night." I smiled at the news.

"Fantastic, I will let everyone know, I am sure they will be quite pleased."

"And Carlisle, if you see or hear or anything else, please, let me know right away?"

"Yes, certainly, and likewise Reyes."

"Claro que si. Ciao!" She answered and then disconnected.

* * *

**Edward**

Over time I seemed to have developed an additional sense for Bella, especially when she was in some kind of distress. I know she had to return home to go grocery shopping for Charlie. As innocuous as that errand typically is, knowing Bella, something wasn't quite right.

I drove as fast as I could to Charlie's place. I wasn't a block from her house when I heard a scream and recognized Bella's voice. When I pulled into the driveway I literally jumped out of my vehicle.

"Bella?!" I shouted for her.

"Edward?" she sounded surprised to hear me. Her voice was coming from behind their house. I ran to where she was, standing in her backyard, stiff and locking her gaze up towards the peaks.

"Bella, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" I grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face me. She looked frightened. When she fully realized I was here she threw herself into my arms. I embraced her tightly as she was shaking uncontrollably. I heard the door open and Charlie begin to call for her.

"We're back here Charlie" I announced. Bella began to pull herself together a little before her father found us in the backyard.

"What was that screaming Bella? Are you alright?" He then noticed me here. "Edward? When did you get here?"

"Oh, just a couple minutes ago, I would have come into the front door but I heard Bella from the backyard." We both looked at her, she still seemed shaken.

"Sorry, I just got startled. It was just a deer running into the woods, it surprised me." Charlie looked at her peculiarly.

"That's it?"

"Well yeah, it moved so fast. And with wolves and bears crawling around here on a regular basis who knows what the heck it was? Really, it just caught me by surprised and freaked me out Dad. I'm ok, really." Charlie lowered his eyebrows.

"Ok, but you be careful though. It's nice to see you Edward." I nodded in return and then when we assumed it was safe I looked back at Bella. She sniffed and took a deep breath.

"I know you are going to think I am crazy, but I swear I saw what I saw." I looked at her and could not believe after everything we have been through she still felt compelled to throw in disclaimers. I drew her back into my arms and held her tightly for a moment.

"You should very well know that I never think you are crazy. Well, maybe when you put yourself down way more than you deserve to be, but that's another thing. What did you see?" She breathed into my shirt.

"You know the dream I have been having consistently this past month, right?"

"Yes, of course." I always remembered well any dream Bella felt moved to tell me about.

"Believe it or not, I saw that huge winged shadow thing. It was flying around the mountain and then it disappeared. It was so frightening I could not have been imagining it, Edward." I hushed her into calmness and kissed the top of her head. I believed her, but I was not sure what to make of this.

"Bella, you know how I am, and my tendency to overreact. I am really putting great effort into finding a middle ground. But can I just ask you to humor me with a small request?" She looked up at me with her sweet brown eyes.

"Yes, of course Edward."

"Just until we figure out what this thing could possibly be, will you stay with us for a few days? At least I will know that you are definitely safe and under our protection." Bella smiled and hugged me back.

"Absolutely. Charlie will even be fine with it. He said I should enjoy the summer and be with my friends. I just went grocery shopping so he shouldn't mind that I am going to spend a few days with you and Alice." I exhaled in relief, glad for once she didn't put up a fight. Although it was not the best of circumstances I was thrilled to have her with me again.

* * *


	8. Rosalie: Reflection

**A/N - FINALLY!!!!!!!!! Yes, I can finally put up new chapters to my story. Woot woot! And now that word can officially be found in the English Language Dictionary. **

* * *

**CH.**** 7 Rosalie**

Everyone looks at me as the bad guy sometimes, I know this, I am well aware of it. I'm the primadonna, the diva, the insatiable one. However, I know despite all this they love me unconditionally. The one secret though I keep, especially from myself at times, is that as disappointed, annoyed, or exasperated everyone gets with me, the one who is hardest on me is myself.

I have the eternal struggle of being aware of what I do and how I behave and questioning whether or not there is anything I can do about it. But look at us! We are now impeccable representations of a human body, who only need blood for the occasional sustenance, never growing or changing or aging. How can we change what we are on the inside if nothing changes on the outside?

Part of my immaturity I blame on a couple factors, one being how I was raised, and two the fact that I was only eighteen when I was transformed, just beginning the phase of life some have labeled "emerging adulthood". Even though I was all set to get married and begin my life as a trophy wife, I had yet to discover who I truly was. To this day I feel bitter about it. There is a voice inside me that pipes up once in awhile, sometimes I listen, other times, more often than not, I ignore it. Ah, my perpetually sabotaging ego…

It was that voice that told me to get over myself and to reach out to Bella, whether I liked it or not she would become part of the family in one way or another. And I was glad I did. Reality is that I like Bella very much. She is someone I wished I had as a friend, because I know as a person her heart is immeasurable and kind. And another one who might love me unconditionally as one of the family.

As yes, my family; or should I say, my more newly acquired family. One thing the voice constantly tries to tell me is to take advantage of this second chance I received. Yes, my old life as Rosalie Hale was put to rest, and I have been given a new one as a member of the tribe of the Cullens. I know the bitterness and anger I hold is weighing me down and holding me back to many things I could potentially do. Right now I am just powerless to it. But the voice seems to still have hope for some reason.

One thing I must say is despite what my behavior shows, especially when I do not exactly get my way, I respect my family immensely, especially Edward. Primarily because they do not take my shit, something I rarely experienced when I was a human being. And then there is Emmett, my partner of destiny, who takes everything I dish out. Bless his heart, nothing seems to faze him. No matter what, he always has that beaming smile on his face.

I do not particularly care for my tendency to be jealous. That seems to be the aspect of my persona that is the most out of control. As much as I struggled to be polite to Carlisle's friend, I did not really live up to a good standard. However, I do have to commend myself for not being rude, too rude that is. Emmett was a sending from heaven for that endeavor. But oh how I wished for Edward's mind reading ability when that Reyes walked in the room!

It took awhile for me to adjust to the fact that I am just as beautiful as any of the vampire females on this planet. I had good practice when I met the coven in Denali, and between looking at myself in the mirror and Emmett's constant affection, for the most part I feel confident and sure. Reyes was something unique though and it threw me through a loop. Looking at her, various profanities and phrases with the Lord's name in vain swept through my head. My first thought was how much of a bimbo she looked, but then I had to admit to myself that really she was quite classy and sophisticated, the girl cannot really help how she is built. And built, yes, I did not know it was possible for vampires to be built like that. Her ass, the only thing I could think of was "out of control".

Then, to add insult to injury, here I am struggling enough with what is presented, I had to learn then that yes, she is a vampire, but different, and clearly with all these amazing advantages. I had to give myself some credit for not completely losing it though when she shared the fact that her kind were able to procreate. The greatest stab to an opening wound. It took me years to just accept the fact that was our destiny as vampires, it was the human's job to breed, and it was our job to feed upon them, and on occasion transform them into one of us. But no, that had to be the particular hand _I_ was dealt. I had to be a barren and cold vampire. And Reyes had to be the vampire who was prettier, had a warm and better body, and able to have her own children! I almost couldn't stand to listen. For a second I sympathized with Edward that one time he wanted to take his life. I knew better though, ultimately I am not _that_ selfish.

The floodgate of emotion left me a bit of a wreck for the next few days. I tried getting myself together, but I was not succeeding. I could tell Emmett noticed, but he did not pry or provoke me, because he is too kind and decent for that. He sort of knows that he just has to be on standby and when I need to it comes out. And then when it happens he talks sense back into me.

Earlier on Sunday my agitation hit a peak and I struggled to focus and keep myself calm. I was driven compulsively to clean, and I started doing that, despite the strange looks I was getting from Esme. I could not think of anything else to do and it momentarily took my mind off of everything. The more I felt the pressure in my brain creep up the more furiously I worked.

I managed to work my way through the whole house and did Emmett's and my bedroom last. Emmett was watching me from a careful distance. I dusted the last of our belongings, and unfortunately I took note that everything was done, cleaned, polished, and put in its place. Then, like a dam waiting to break, I crumbled to the floor.

Even though I could no longer produce tears, I still sobbed. I cried, feeling my body grow heavy and weak, disgusted by my own pathetic nature. I felt Emmett kneel down to the floor beside me. Usually I would either angle my body away from him, that was the signal to let me be, or I would just fall into him. This time I did the latter. As usual his beautifully massive arms enveloped me completely and I allowed myself to disappear into his body.

It had been an incredibly long time since I had a breakdown like this. Unfortunately for Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, they were kind of commonplace the first few years we were all together. I believed I had made progress, but this episode was proving to me otherwise.

"I'm right here Rosie babe. I'm right here for as long as you need me" Emmett whispered to me in reassurance.

"I'm sorry Emmett…..so sorry….," were the only words I could muster out at the moment.

"What are you sorry about?" he gently lifted me slightly so that my head was tucked between his shoulder and neck. "I don't believe you have a thing to be sorry about angel." I sighed heavily. I looked up at Emmett. I knew he was there one hundred and twenty percent for me, unconditionally, without falter. And despite what a mess I was being, he still managed to keep a small smile on his face, as if hoping the affect would trickle out and seep its magic to me somehow.

"Oh I'm just being a child again and lamenting on about how life is not fair."

"Was there anything in particular that might have triggered this response?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrows as if you say: _and you possibly missed that how?_ He just chuckled. "Ah yes, of course." The blessed being he was, Emmett said nothing more.

"Well are you going to be ok? Carlisle called earlier and told Edward that Reyes will be coming back to the house." My body stiffened at first from the news, but then I heard that little voice inside me.

"Did they say why exactly?"

"Well Reyes is done with her work in Vancouver and it sounded like Reyes had some important stuff to share. Also, sounds like she was invited back nonetheless." The voice spoke up more, saying to stop and to surrender. That I needed to let go, and that Reyes had something worthwhile to contribute, what it was exactly I did not know, but there was something. She seemed to possess a certain wisdom, unlocking lots of secrets. I closed my eyes, leaning into Emmett, and allowed my ego to lose this one battle, for my own sake.

* * *

**P.S. I am debating whether this is OOC for Rosalie, and if it is, on what scale. She is another one we don't hear from often and I took this opportunity to take an introspective look at Rosalie, I feel this is something she might possibly be experiencing. Please, let me know what you think:) **


	9. Carlisle, Bella: Returns

**A/N - Yay! Finals are over, it is Winter vegetations time. Hehe. Ok, I know I have said this before but this chapter is really supposed to be fun, light, and kind of silly. I am attempting to have Reyes bond with the characters, especially the women, and this will have significance (trust me). So yeah, hope you all are not getting bored:)**

* * *

**CH. 8 Carlisle**

The sun had set and the darkness was finally settling in. Just in time for Reyes to arrive back. She drove by herself this time; I could see she was alone in the black SUV when she pulled into the driveway. Looking around I sensed no one else in my family noted her return. I walked out the front door and greeted her as she pulled in.

"Well hello again," I greeted her cheerfully. She flashed a refreshing and blazing smile.

"What's this? Valet service?" she answered me in a very cheeky tone. I laughed.

"What? A friend cannot come out and greet you and offer help with some of your luggage?" She started to climb out of her vehicle and grab two carry-on type bags and a trunk.

"Not necessary Carlisle, I'm fine."

"Come now, at least one" I insisted by grabbing a bag anyway. Reyes rolled her eyes but nonetheless did not seem to mind.

"On second thought I'm glad you came out" she looked up at the house and saw that practically all the lights were on. "Ah, everyone is home, yes?"

"Indeed they are and ecstatic with the news of your return." I noticed her face narrow in slight concern, and then the fact that she was toting a good sized trunk behind her.

"Yes, and I am excited to see them as well. Carlisle, before we get involved in the hoopla with your family, is there somewhere we can talk in private?" I looked at her curiously. I was sort of surprised by Reyes' request, and then remembered what she had said to me on the phone and figured that could be what she was referring to.

"Certainly, however, it really won't be private at all. You should know that Edward has a special gift. He can hear and see everyone's thoughts. So no matter where we go, it is certain that he will hear the conversation in my head."

"I see. Hmmmm, that can make things a little bit…..inconvenient" she grimaced. I looked over at her.

"Is it really nothing that can be shared with the rest?" Reyes just shrugged.

"It's nothing like that. I'm not sure. I just don't want everyone to think I am, you know, _absolutamente loca_. Also I don't want to cause any unnecessary panic when there is no need." I nodded in agreement as we approached the front porch. "He can read everyone's thoughts, huh? Bella must love that" she continued with a light laugh.

"Surprisingly she is the only one he cannot read. That young lady has quite a private mind." Reyes raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, I see, yes Bella is turning out to be a very interesting girl."

"And I pray, do tell me what on earth you have all packed in that trunk there?"

"In here? Treats for the girls, of course! Although some of the items could also be said to be treats for the boys as well" she answered with a sly tone and winked at me. "I do have a couple things in here for Esme and they are going to look fabulous and _picante_." My jaw dropped as I stopped in my path. Leave it to Reyes to have the audacity for such a gesture. She just laughed as she upgraded her gate to a sashay and walked through the front door.

"Reyes!" came a shout evidently from Alice.

"¡Hola, tia!" Reyes exclaimed as she opened her arms for Alice to jump into them. With Alice being tiny and Reyes so tall, it was not hard to accomplish this. Everyone began pouring back into the living room, everyone except Bella and Edward, greeting Reyes upon her arrival. I noticed that even Rosalie seemed more relaxed and less antagonizing this go round.

"Oh gosh! So glad you are back!" Alice cooed. Rosalie just chuckled and shook her head at Alice's antics as Emmett draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Ok girls, and I mean you as well Esme, let me get these things upstairs and I will expect you at the guest room no later than twenty minutes from now. I have many things to give and share with you all." Alice's eyes lit up.

"Holy crow, what do you have for us? Come on, tell us, please!" Alice pleaded as Esme approached closer in attempts to pry Alice off of Reyes' body. Reyes laugh increased in volume.

"I have all this stuff from the trade show and convention, plus other things I grabbed assuming it might be to your fancy."

"Oh you made a friend for life" Jasper had to inform. Emmett let out a laugh.

"Woah lordy, estrogen fest on overload! Steer clear fellas!" he cackled as he found a seat on one of the couches. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright let me get settled in and then let us get the party started!" Alice squealed with delight as Reyes trekked up the stairs with her luggage.

**Bella**

All I could see was darkness and some soft noises. Slowly I realized I was emerging from a deep sleep. A familiar smooth, cool surface and delectable smell enticed my senses. It was dark out now, but from what little light remained, I looked up and recognized the color and tapestries of Edward's room. I moaned and shifted a little as I slowly but surely woke up more and more. Realizing I was in Edward's arms, on the bed in his room that he purchased specially for me, I nuzzled deeper into the crook of his shoulder and chest. Feeling me stir he stroked my head and kissed my forehead.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked in very soft voice. I yawned and hid my face in slight embarrassment.

"Ack, did I really fall asleep? What a dork, how did I manage to do that?" Edward chuckled.

"I think you were just a little overwhelmed emotionally. We were just lying here, I was trying to calm you down, and next thing I knew you had dozed off. I figured a little sleep would make you feel better." The sleep did make me feel better, although a bit groggy on top of it.

"What's going on? Am I hearing people walk around up here?"

"I'm not sure. I know Reyes is expected back here tonight." I felt myself perk up. How wonderful to see Reyes again! I don't know what it was about her but I find that vampire incredibly captivating, she was turning into someone I could look up to. Somehow she represented a beacon of hope.

"Ok, I need to get up and have a human moment." I excused myself to the bathroom, and noticed some activity coming from the guest quarters. Very quietly I peaked in, looking down I noticed bags and various forms of clothes in small piles all over. Looking up I caught Reyes, dressed in only a pair of black cotton panties. I gasped slightly and even though my face was flushing with fire I could not turn away. I knew it was rude but in that moment I felt powerless. Her shape reminded me of statues of abundant Hindu goddesses on temples in India. She half closed her eyes, lifted her arms up and draped a simple black cotton dress over her head and let it slide onto her body. When her head popped up from the dress she just smiled.

"Hey Bella!" She seemed completely unfazed by the fact that I saw her almost completely naked. I was dumbstruck. "Come on in." She invited me. Again I observed what seemed like infinite piles of clothes, some still in plastic wrappers.

"What is all this?" I asked. Reyes smirked as she came over, hugged me and kissed me on each cheek.

"Fun surprises for us all!" A moment later, Alice came in and managed to drag Rosalie with her. Rosalie appearing reluctant but still very curious. Alice practically swan dived into the array that Reyes laid before us. I heard a familiar chuckle behind me. Edward was leaning against the doorway.

"So this is where you disappeared to, I should have figured." Alice gave him a menacing look.

"Edward, it is girl time! Please kindly exit the vicinity until we provide further notice." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Well far be it for me to interfere" Edward gestured as if taking a grand bow on stage and about to exit. Reyes draped an arm around me.

"I can assure you she is in capable hands." I finally had an opportunity take in Reyes' smell. It was very pleasant and alluring, like the Cullens, although it wasn't as fresh and crisp as their scent. Hers had more undertones of spice and earth. There was something comfortable and familiar about it. I still was not used to the fact that even though Reyes was a vampire she was warm and soft, although I could feel how deep and powerful her muscles were. Edward smiled his crooked smile, then politely and gracefully bowed out.

Alice was rummaging through everything like a kid in a candy store, Rosalie sat herself casually on the bed and observed from a slight distance.

"Wow, Reyes, where did you get all this? And what is it?"

"This is my own line of clothing," Reyes declared with pride. Alice pulled out a shocking pink jacket that looked like it was made for her.

"Ah, so much leather, it is yummy." If Alice did not magically levitate by the end of the evening, I would die of shock. Reyes laughed.

"My target audience, if you will, is the alternative lifestyle community, so something playing up more to those who have a taste for fetish fashion. It is sort of like you can add and throw in these pieces with your everyday wardrobe if you wish, or go all out in a full ensemble." My eyes widened as I started to put everything together, the theme of the colors either being black or jewel toned, with the occasional flash of a pastel color, the rich texture of most of the fabrics. Part of me really wanted to rummage through everything and revel in Reyes' generous gift, another part though, thoughts echoing in a brusque tone, seemed to say: _as if you could pull these off._

Under the pile of clothes random catalogues and fliers were scattered, I assumed they were for advertising purposes. I picked up one of the fliers and examined it, the woman looking so beautifully fierce and powerful, clad in a black leather corset that covered the full length of her torso and uniquely tied behind her neck into a halter line, was eerily familiar. Taking another look at it I recognized Reyes in the photo. I gasped and showed it to everyone.

"Reyes is that really you?" Reyes giggled and looked slightly sheepish.

"Yes, the PR agency I worked with convinced me that it would be an excellent idea to have me model the clothing line. Not sure if it made much of a difference or not but it has been quite a conversation piece."

"Let me see," Alice bounced over. "So cool….," her voice dipped into a husky breath of admiration. She looked so impenetrable and unbreakable, as if there were neither man nor beast she could not handle. I gazed longingly wishing for even a fraction of the strength I perceived.

"Ah ha! I found it!" Reyes declared, fishing out a package still in plastic wrapping. "Rosalie?" she called for the blonde vampire in an impish tone. "I immediately thought of you with this piece." She tossed it over to Rosalie, looking mildly shocked. Removing the wrapping, Rosalie revealed a light, long flowing dress in a high quality satin fabric. The color was teal and the straps were delicate cords weaving in a slightly asymmetrical pattern. Rosalie looked at Reyes, her expression conveying a combination of gratitude and embarrassment.

"You really didn't have to…" her voice trailed as she stroked the material of the skirt.

"Nonsense," Reyes insisted. "Now go and put it on right now!" she mockingly commanded. If I had not bared witness to this, I would not have believed it, but a small smile did manage to creep across Rosalie's impeccable face. She ducked behind the screen in the room and came back not a moment later.

It goes without question that Rosalie looked no less than perfect. With her statuesque and lithe figure, blonde hair, combined with the color and shape of the dress she looked like a mermaid.

"This is from my lingerie line, I just started it this year, my baby" Reyes informed us like a proud parent. Rosalie stood silent as she admired herself in the full length mirror. Her expression was stoic and if I had to guess what she was thinking, it would be that no doubt she expected to look this good.

I looked over at Alice who seemed to have accumulated her own pile of goodness-knows-what. I could not help but laugh.

"Alice, you should be Reyes' new spokesmodel" I suggested. "You not only have the look but the enthusiasm." Reyes and Alice looked at each other. Alice winked at Reyes, who in return seemed to wiggle her eyebrows. I did not know whether or not to be nervous. Alice giggled and pulled from her pile a strapless mini leather dress. The leather was colored a rich blue that seemed to be a blend of royal and sapphire.

"Ok girl, strip!" Alice commanded.

"What?!" I exclaimed in shock. I found my face flushing bright scarlet and my temperature rise at least five degrees. Was she serious? Alice giggled.

"Just kidding, go behind there," she pointed to the changing screen Rosalie used a little earlier, "and put this on." Alice unzipped the zipper, which was located on the side of the dress and a little to the back. I knew I would be powerless to protest so I gave in. Going behind the screen I managed to get the dress on, miraculously since it seemed to hug me very tightly. I noticed the back had cords in a crisscross pattern, like on a corset. When I emerged from the screen Reyes immediately came over. Even in bare feet she towered over me. Strangely, even though she and Rosalie were the same height Reyes seemed taller. She was definitely bigger, everywhere, perhaps adding to her stronger presence.

"Wonderful I knew it would fit perfectly." She escorted me to the full length mirror. "Now what is cool about this dress is there is a little corset built in. She pulled at the loops on the back and I was forced to exhale. The dress closed in tighter around me, but it did not feel uncomfortable. I could still move quite freely, or as much as a leather dress permits someone to move. "The fabric will soften a little as you wear it over time." _Ah yes, because this is something I will definitely wear on a daily basis_, I thought to myself. Reyes laughed as if she were able to read my mind. "So what do you think?"

"I love it!" and I honestly did. "But do you really think I can pull it off?"

"Muñeca, that is for you to decide. You have to make the decision and own it. If you want my opinion, you look hot baby!" I blushed profusely, and still struggled to recognize the girl facing back to me in the mirror. Glancing again I could not believe how short the skirt was. "Bella you deserve a little something to have fun in, and to show off those sexy legs of yours. And speaking of we need to set you up with shoes." I gulped, thinking about the shoes Reyes regularly wears.

Digging into her trunk Reyes pulled out a pair of shoes that almost exactly matched the dress. Alice oohed and aahed and I nearly fainted. The heels were at least five inches, the saving grace was that they were a closed toe and the ankle strap was a generous leather cuff with a buckle.

"You do realize you are dealing with the clumsiest human on the west coast, right?"

"We'll practice then! It is not that hard to walk in high heels."

"That's easy for you to say! You're a vampire. I bet you could walk in your heels on a tight rope." Reyes just smiled warming and encouragingly at me.

"Tia I have seen plenty of human women wear these, have faith in your self. Beside, only heels will do those hot legs of yours justice." I knew this was another battle I would not win. Reyes sat me on the bed. Her warm smooth hands on my ankles and feet sent an exhilarating chill up my body.

"Size six and a half North American, I figured as much." The shoes slipped on effortlessly and she clasped the strap around my ankles. Reyes brushed my hair away from my face, her fingers brushing against my cheek and again I found myself blushing, definitely not as badly as I do with Edward, but enough to notice. I looked at myself in the mirror sitting on the bed in the dress and the shoes. I did have to laugh at myself, especially since I found myself gradually becoming acquainted with this new look I acquired.

"Wow! I guess I can look sexy if I want to." Reyes gave me a wry look.

"Of course you can, and you are. Now, when you step onto the floor, place most of the weight on the balls of your feet." I swallowed again and attempted to follow her instructions. I made it to the floor by my butt would still not leave the bed.

"¡Aye, ven ven tia!" Reyes grabbed my wrists and hoisted me up to standing. I screeched a little and Alice instantaneously leaped to my side to catch me should I fall. Rosalie just sat back looking slightly amused. I was impressed that I managed to remain standing in these death traps for thirty seconds and counting.

"Ok, now take a step" was Reyes' next command. I sighed knowing that Reyes would not give up until her mission was complete, even if it took all night. And that is how long it was going to take.

* * *

**P.S. For the random Spanish I threw in there:**

**-Muñeca****: literally means "doll", at times it is a term of endearment**

**- Ven: command form, she's basically telling Bella "come on come on"**

**Another note, I don't know if this applies across the board, but it has been my experience that Spanish women have no qualms about changing in front of each other. **


	10. Emmett: Deviate from the norm

**A/N - Greetings everyone! Sorry I have been a little slow in new submissions. In reality I have a whole bunch of chapters I have completed, but I have also commissioned a couple Beta readers, and alas I appear to have much more free time (for now) than they do, so I just ask for a bit of patience. In the mean time, I feel confident to post this chapter sans Beta reading, although by no means is it my best one, however it will do for now. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! R&R Another round of thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing, or just reading:-D**

* * *

**CH.**** 9 Emmett**

I angled my ear towards the sounds from the third floor. From the sounds of it, the girly commotion was starting to die down and I assumed it was safe to ascend to the second floor. I laughed and remembered how as much as I absolutely adore women, I would never understand them. Perhaps that is just the price one has to pay for all the benefits they have to offer. And how many men can say they genuinely have an angel by their side for a companion? For all eternity, I must add.

I could not quite put my finger on it but I did feel a shift of energy since Reyes was introduced and brought into our home. What intrigued me most was the fact that I was not bothered by it at all.

I walked to the room that Rosalie and I share, and I found her admiring herself in a new dress. I assumed it was new because I certainly have never seen it before. I smiled, because it always amuses me when Rosalie would be preoccupied with her appearance, fussing in a mirror. How could such a ravishing creature not be aware of the impact she has when just walking into a room?

This dress was something though, the color and the way it fell on her, before me stood the most alluring mermaid probably in all of the Seven Seas. I slipped behind her, using strategic timing when she pulled her hair back and draped it over one of her shoulders. Placing my hands on her hips I began to kiss the back of her neck.

"Are you going to tempt me like the sirens, and lead me to my untimely death?" I asked while beginning to entice her with my touch. She laughed and reached up to grab and ruffled my hair.

"Perhaps, is that something you would like for me to do?" She pressed her body more firmly into mine. I sighed as I kissed her ear.

"Not that you don't do something of the sort to me practically every day," I reminded her. Rosalie pressed the back of her neck into my shoulder, one of our numerous indicators that we were in the mood. I stroked her thighs and felt the fabric of her newly acquired garment. The material felt good, smooth, and fresh, easily gliding along the lines of her body.

In these moments, I live for pleasing Rosalie. Nothing compares to hearing her cry out in pleasure as a result of my touch, it is almost addicting. The benefit of having all this time on our hands is the endless opportunity explore, for me to discover something new that she likes, something that makes her wild, that adds fuel to the flames of passion and desire we have for one another. Rosalie turned around, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. She smiled with a sense of self satisfaction.

"So you like this then? The dress?" she asked. I nodded.

"I don't recall you shopping anytime recently."

"It is actually a gift from Reyes. She designed it herself." She stepped back in order for me to look at the entire thing. Note to self: Find a clever and elaborate way to truly thank Reyes.

I pulled her closer to me, allowing my hands to snake up and down her back and posterior. Before I could think of what to do next, Rosalie clasped onto my t-shirt and pulled it up and over my head. I chuckled, realizing this was the first time Rosalie beat me to the punch. She must really be fired up. I grinned feeling like the luckiest guy on the whole planet.

Rosalie pressed her body into mine at almost full force, pushing me onto the bed. She walked up to the edge of the bed, giving me the most intense and fierce look I have ever seen, and I felt a rush of sensation flow to my groin. Rosalie lifted the cord-like straps to the dress and let them fall off her shoulders, letting the dress drop off her body like a satin curtain revealing a great masterpiece of art. The gesture nearly took my breath away.

Gently placing one of her knees right between my legs, Rosalie lowered her body towards mine. Before I could reach up her hands pressed down firmly on my forearms and wrists, as if to pin me in place. Of course if I really chose to, I could have easily fought off her grip, but I was certainly not going to do that in this very moment. She nuzzled my neck.

"I don't tell you often enough how much I love you," she purred into my ear, making me shiver as my body melted into the bed. I turned my head and kissed her cheek.

"I know you love me Rose, you don't have to say it so much. I can feel it. All I ever hope is that you know just how much I love you." I shifted a little to slide my arms out from her grasp and hold her to me, but she pressed her body more firmly and deeply into mine, continuing to plant kisses along my neck.

"Yes, but you deserve so much more recognition than you get, especially for putting up with me." I chuckled.

"Now what is there to put up with exactly?"

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about. No need to beat a dead horse, right?" I felt her inner thighs slide and gradually increase the pressure of their clasp around my waist.

"But seriously Emmett", Rosalie began to explain as she removed her hands from my wrists and wrapped her arms around my neck, raking her fingers through my hair, "I would not be able to endure this existence without you. I know for a fact there would be no other possible way for me." She finished her sentence with a kiss, taking my lower lip right between hers.

One of my hands pressed against her back, my other hand reached into her beautiful mass of golden waves of hair. It would be at this point I would take her completely into my grasp and ravish her until she couldn't take it anymore. Today, however, there was a force behind her touch and kiss that knocked me almost senseless. And I sure as hell did not complain. She snaked her lips to the other side of my neck and other ear.

"I must express myself and the amount of love, appreciation, adoration, and devotion I have for you."

"Rosalie…" was all I could manage to breathe out before she pushed my jeans off. Straddling me, the golden angel in all her glory, she ran her hands up and down the side of my torso, the pressure of her fingertips into my skin releasing pulsations of a euphoric rush. This was a little bit unlike Rosalie, and it caught me by surprise, but it did not matter, as long as she was with me, and we could be together, touch each other, and experience each other.

Rosalie looked into my eyes and smiled, eagerness radiating from her face as I could feel her muscles energetically coil and tense, preparing for the next step. This anticipation excited me, the sensation flowing into my groin picking up speed and momentum. The cheeks of her buttocks were strategically pressing on that imperative spot right between my legs, and it began to swell.

Reaching between her legs, Rosalie slipped her hands underneath the waistband of my briefs and I felt them clasp around my shaft. I groaned and gasped, still taken by the small surprises that appeared to be on a continuum today. Dismounting me, Rosalie kept her hands on the shaft of my penis while she managed to remove the rest of my clothing. Her fingers and palms slinked and slid up and down, making me quiver, especially right below my navel. I clamped onto her thighs, worked my hands up to her hips and pulled her body down to where I was. Rosalie's torso stretched over mine as she met my lips with hers, I could feel her breasts pressing against my skin, her nipples so hard and erect they were pressing and massaging into my pectorals. It was driving me crazy, part of my own mind floating away propelled by this brushfire of passion. I did not know how much longer I could stand it until I would explode.

Sitting up, she lifted her pelvis and lowered herself onto me. Pulling me closer to her, so we were both sitting up, her straddling my lap as I reached peak erectile status inside, I could feel her soft, moist flesh pump and pull. My arms clamped around her, as hers did with me, Rosalie rocked and pivot her hips, riding me almost at full force. I buried my face into the nape of her neck, my grunts and moans were at an all time level of volume and depth of pitch. I did not want it to end, and sort of imagined that in some way it could not.

With a full throttled thrust I felt that final wave of release. The experience of ecstasy certainly didn't end there, the sensation of Rosalie's own hips quivering and bucking shortly followed, and that is what I live to experience. She held me closer to her, my hands pressing into her smooth, small back. The two of us lay still, allowing the momentum to simmer down so that we could recollect our thoughts. I sighed heavily, my body growing more relaxed by her touch.

"Rose baby, what can I say? That was certainly a bit of a deviation from the norm." She laughed and cradled my head under her chin.

"Perhaps it was time. You deserve to be pleasured" she whispered to me. I shivered to the sound of her voice as she allowed that word to slip from her full lips. I looked up at her and left a trail of kisses under and along her jaw.

"You are the embodiment of all the pleasure I have ever had and will ever need to experience…just you, just by being here, with me. That is all I will ever need."

* * *


	11. Edward, Alice: Two cups of champagne

**A/N - A very special thank you to my beta reader, Variety! May the Writer's Block Demon be exorcised from your mind permanently! **

* * *

**CH. 10 Edward**

To occupy myself I continued working on a composition I had just begun. Still a work in progress, I was determined to have it complete by the wedding. I released some steam from writer's frustration, and for a break I would play portions of Beethoven's Concerto No. 5. Amazingly I was so engrossed I barely noticed Reyes gliding down the stairs and approach the piano. Her head lifted to hear the notes I played and she seemed pleased with what she heard.

"Such heart and soul" she mused.

"And there would be blood, sweat, and tears if it were possible."

"Naturally" she commented with a soft smile. I looked up at her over the ledge of the music stand on the piano.

"Where is everyone?"

"Rosalie I believe went to her room. Alice and Bella are still upstairs rummaging through the stuff. There are a couple more things I wanted to get out of the car. I definitely noticed you playing as I came down. And who can resist such a handsome man at a piano" she winked at me. I raised an eyebrow to show her I was not amused. She laughed. "Edward, you seem so serious most of the time. I know there must be times that you let loose a little."

"Do I come across as serious all the time?" I answered curiously. "And does that bother you?" As if I ultimately cared what this woman really thought of my attitude.

"No, because you are certainly not rude. However, Bella seems most elated when you smile. I know I haven't known you all very long but these things I do notice." I stopped playing and looked up at her without saying anything. There was a beat of silence before she spoke again. "Was the music I heard a sampling of your own work?" I sighed and looked back at the sheet music that was halfway filled with notes.

"I am working one something for Bella, for our wedding." Reyes's posture seemed to soften and she leaned against the piano.

"That is going to be an amazing event. I cannot think of a better gift myself." I played a chord before I stopped again, made notes, and noticed that Reyes was still standing there. I tried to concentrate on her, to see if I was able to read her mind, but again her thoughts were very unclear, fuzzy, static and incomprehensible. Perhaps my one aversion to Reyes is this frustration I feel for not being able to know what is going on in her head.

"Yes, although I feel nothing I can create at this point will be worthy of her." I could feel a penetrating stare from Reyes, but it did not give me the impression of being evasive.

"You really long to please her, don't you." I felt my face stiffen, wondering how she found the audacity to ask such a question. Because I knew, and she knew, that she meant more than my desire to compose the perfect piece for Bella. My suspicions were that Reyes would not leave me be unless I provided some kind of answer.

"Well why not? When you love someone to the extent that I do, that is all you strive for."

"What are you afraid of then? You're holding back on her, and yourself." I stopped playing and looked at Reyes, feeling myself growing a bit angry. I closed my eyes and regained my composure. Again, I attempted to concentrate and focus on Reyes' mind. The jumble of sounds and imagery I gathered though told me that she really had lofty intentions. There was compassion in the tone of the muffled sounds I heard. Sighing I made the decision to surrender and amuse her with some answers. What did I have to lose at this point?

"I assumed you of all people would understand my predicament at the moment."

"I certainly do. But the potential you have to bring her to the point of pleasure I know you are longing to do is endless. So why not?"

"It is different when you have someone that you actually care about and are committed to and not just some…," part of me regretted churning this word out, "client." I did not want to judge Reyes, but from Carlisle's thoughts and stories I had a feeling that she never really had, nor ever would have, the experience with Bella that I do. Reyes just hummed with curiosity as she looked me right in the eye with a neutral expression.

"You are assuming I have never had a deep and committed relationship."

"Of course not, I know nothing of your personal life and history. However, have you ever been involved with someone…different from you? Human perhaps?"

"I have had human lovers, and they were definitely more than clients" she answered me matter of fact. I looked at her sideways.

"Yes but the circumstances and situation are a little different though when the human is female." She cleared her throat.

"I have had human female lovers, Edward." My gaze hardened and I clenched my jaw to keep my face from melting into some form of shock, surprise, or defeat in any form. Then, looking at Reyes, to give it second thoughts it was not so surprising. I have heard of many vampires having a very fluid and versatile sexuality, why should Reyes be an exception? My gaze shifted downward, hoping for an instantaneous epiphany. She leaned in closer to me.

"Edward, you undermine yourself. If you wish, come and speak with me later tonight, maybe when Bella is sleeping. I have many wonderful things to share with you. I understand if you are waiting for the wedding night, I find that a noble decision. However, in the mean time, this is an excellent opportunity for you two to create further energetic connections. It is possible and I can help, that is, if you wish." She excused herself to go out to her car.

I debated quickly whether or not to ask her this question, certain that Carlisle already mentioned my ability to her, nonetheless it was something I had to know.

"Reyes," I called for her before exiting, "you are aware that I cannot see or hear your thoughts clearly at all, yes?" She turned around and approached me again. Her expression did not seem surprised, or expecting to hear that particular statement from me. She closed her eyes.

"One explanation might be this. I don't usually think. I am a "be-er" and a "do-er". I feel, do, experience, move, create, and if need be, destroy. Living so long, you think too much, it drives you into madness and despair." And with that she delicately turned and walked outside.

I visually followed Reyes up the stairs when she came back into the house, carrying another small bag. Another internal battle, whether or not to trust her. I felt my defenses slowly wearing thin, perhaps this will be another time where I will just have to surrender.

**Alice**

I like to consider myself a rational, intelligent, and composed individual. But truth be told, my family members would argue otherwise, especially when I become impassioned and indulged myself in a side project. Overall though I pride myself with my episodes of eccentricity, they make life worthwhile.

Reyes really had become my hero. I could not explain the surge of energy within me once she had decided to grace us with her company here at the Cullen household. I really was in awe of her. Thankfully Jasper was the epitome of patience while I went through a mania of chatting nonstop about this new found adoration and devotion. I saw her as everything: a big sister, a new best friend, mentor, someone I aspire to be like, someone……no, I could not bring myself to say it. Nonetheless, I could never thank Reyes enough, first, by opening up an ability and gift I was not aware I had, and yet it made perfect sense, the power of my words. The logos. And second, just by being her, and all she has brought to us.

The vision I had a couple days ago, the one that made me smile and laugh, I knew Reyes had some part in it. It was not a typical vision though, it was like a montage; a montage of lots of joy, epiphanies, new awakenings, and just plain beauty. It was wonderful, but the final scene was quite strange. I could not quite make out what exactly it was, but there was lots of light, and peace. So strange, but so wonderful.

And then, she brought me to a new level of euphoria. Never before have I had free range to the most wonderful selection of clothing, and designed by this most wonderful creature. I do not know why but I absolutely, positively, simply, purely adore clothes. They are the most fascinating, beautiful, amazing collaborations of fabric, thread, and any other crafting detail one can add to them.

The evening was just amazing, but I wrinkled my forehead in worry, wondering if I was being too greedy with my consistently increasing pile. I was also glad that Bella was having this once in a lifetime fashion opportunity. I know for a fact that her confidence will be bolstered, for starters, with just the right additions to her wardrobe.

Bella and I were perched on the bed when she excused herself. I giggled when I noticed that Bella had the same look of longing I had on once Reyes left the room. Yes, she was our new idol and I was not ashamed to admit it.

When Reyes returned she had with her another small bag and a large scrap book. She tossed it on the bed, Bella and I gravitated towards it. Right away I flipped open the first page while Bella asked Reyes what this was.

"Just a scrap book I thought you would enjoy looking at. I always like having names to faces when I tell stories." Bella seemed intrigued while I squealed with joy. I live for this stuff! Yes, note to self: start scrap-booking.

The first photo was of three women who looked exactly alike, the resemblance was uncanny to Reyes. Even though the photo was black and white, you could tell that the hair was the same, the features, the curvaceous and statuesque figures.

"Are these your aunts Reyes?" Bella asked pointing to the photo. Reyes joined us on the bed and gazed over into the album, I stared at her cleavage in admiration and fascination.

"Yes, that is them. Hmmm, when was this taken? I think about sixty years ago." Reyes turned the pages to reveal professional looking photos of her clad in beautiful and elaborate Goth style gowns. Both Bella and I quietly awed and swooned. Reyes laughed.

"I modeled for a little while to earn some money to start up my company. It seemed a faster and more legal way than the avenue my aunts were taking," she informed, still laughing. Turning another page these photos showed Reyes out in the city at night with two friends. One was a girl with long straight very pale red hair, the other was a guy with hair almost the same color as Jasper's, but a little darker. Both were beautiful, like vampires, the boy looked a little more feminine though than what a man probably should look. Reyes smiled with a twinkling of nostalgia in her eyes.

"These are my two best friends from home, Rocio and Felipe. They are vampires too, like me." The three of them looked like they were having the best time out and about in the streets of Europe at night. I had to take in a deep breath of excitement. I clasped Bella by the wrist, attempting to channel a message to her that we all need to do something like that one day, and soon, but I doubt it went through.

More photos followed, these now included people who I could tell were human, but still very attractive. One photo in particular, I noticed Reyes look at longingly and with a hint of sadness, she gently touched her fingertips to it and sighed. I looked closer. The photo was of a boy, about seventeen or eighteen years old, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He seemed to have this look that sometimes Jasper has when he looks at me. I turned to Reyes, but she answered before I had a chance to ask.

"This is Benicio. He was human, a lover of mine." I looked and observed her swallowing and holding her face together. We continued onto the next page. The following photo was of a girl, about nineteen, her hair was very dark, although not quite as dark as Reyes'. She continued.

"And this is Paloma, another lover of mine, also human." Reyes' tone was neutral as Bella and I stared at her in slight shock. She looked at us and smirked. "Yes, I have had lovers who were human. But I have also had some that were vampires and I will prove it to you." She turned the page and there was a photo of her in the arms of a young man, the two entwined in a very passionate embrace that would put Emmett and Rosalie to shame. There were a couple other photos of the same young man, and I could tell he was a vampire.

He was strangely beautiful, a little different from Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, his look was exotic, although the same pale skin as Reyes, the tone was a little bit darker than hers. His eyes were bright and piercing grey, almost silver, and almond shaped.

"This is Ryu Lobanov-Rostovskii." Reyes rolled that name off with perfect pronunciation and accent. Our eyes widened in amazement at the exotic and multi-cultural name. She pointed to another photo of Ryu who appeared to be with his family.

"In our vampire society we have a senate and council. One obtains great power, wealth, and social prestige when they are offered positions in the governing body of our Vampire society. More often than not over the centuries the majority of the power and positions have been kept within certain families. This is Ryu's father, Viktor Lobanov-Rostovskii, a senate seat holder and part of a powerful Russian dynasty. That is his mother," she explained pointing to an elegant and poised Asian woman in the photo, "she is from a royal vampire family in Japan. Hence, Ryu's Japanese first name and Russian surname, not to mention the beautiful racially-mixed appearance." I nodded recalling that Reyes' species were able to procreate and possibly racially mixed. I had a moment of sympathy and empathy with Rosalie. If Jasper and I were to have a baby, what would he or she look like? It saddened me a little, the fact that we would never know. Bella was the first to speak up and I snapped out of my gloom.

"So is he your lover now?" Bella looked with intrigue. Reyes laughed.

"Yes, you could say that. It is causing some controversy though. But I will not bore you with that nonsense." She put the book away and started pulling out more pieces of lingerie. Looking at the foray of colors, textures, lines, and styles, my eyebrows wiggled with excitement as I was flooded with ideas for Bella. This was definitely her time to shine.

"Ah! Bella! My dear, now it is your turn to kick it up a notch." She looked at me nervously while Reyes laughed.

"Alice, please…" she began to beg. I would not take no for an answer. I pulled out a beautiful matching set in a shade of blue that I knew would look ravishing on Bella, and that Edward would not be able to resist.

"Look at this hot and plunging line," I pointed out as if I were one of the spokes models on "The Price is Right". Reyes raised her eyebrows, impressed with my selection and concurred with my idea. Indeed, great minds think alike.

"Yes Alice, this looks like it was made for Bella." Bella looked at the garments in awe but then I notice her posture shying away from it.

"I don't know Reyes, I mean, thank you, these are incredibly beautiful. But I don't think I have quite enough….you know….to really pull it off…" I noticed Bella's eyeballs directing themselves towards Reyes' chest. I belonged on the "itty-bitty-titty-committee" myself but it certainly never bothered me, and no doubt Jasper did not seem to mind, but I could understand where Bella was coming from. Reyes gave Bella a loving but very stern glare.

"Tia, believe me, there is nothing more classy and beautiful than two fine cups of champagne."She said that as she seductively fingered the fabric of the brassiere between her fingertips and raised an eyebrow at Bella. I looked over at Bella who had grown fully flushed with embarrassment at this point, and unfortunately I could not help but giggle. She looked at me and I just fiercely nodded in agreement with Reyes, because I certainly knew that was true, if I do say so myself.

* * *


	12. Bella: Tears of Joy

**A/N - All I have to say is this: I better be hearing something back from you all, especially about _this_ chapter, or else!!! Hahaha, just kidding (about the "or else" part NOT the "I better be hearing something back"). :)**

* * *

**CH. 11 Bella**

It took me some time to recover from the slightly embarrassing episode I experienced with Alice and Reyes. However, I decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and graciously thanked her for the gifts. She gave me quite a look as I excused myself for the night, and I felt a current of power flow through me. I would own it, as Reyes had advised, if it was the last thing I do!

I took a shower and washed up for bed. It was really hot so I left my hair wet hoping it would cool me off. Of course, nothing beat my own personal air conditioner, I felt giddy simply thinking about it. Again I was only wearing my white cotton tank top and matching shorts for bed, and Edward awaited me in his room.

Removing his shirt I skipped over to him, clamping my arms around his waist and pressing against his deliciously cool body. I sighed with relief, a similar sensation to bursting through a doorway into a heavily air conditioned room after being out in stifling heat, but even better. He combed his fingers through my hair.

"I like it a lot when your hair is wet, you look so sexy," he purred. I turned my face and kissed the base of his throat, the feeling of refreshing ice against my lips. He lifted my chin with his hand and pulled my lower lip in between his own. I sprung to jump up on him but he beat me to the punch and scooped me up into his arm, pressing me closer to him so my legs could wrap around his waist. He laughed and I responded.

"Looks like cooling myself off just isn't working." I looked into his eyes and felt my body melt. He just held me and pressed his forehead to mine.

"So did you have fun with your girl time?" I giggled thinking about what we did.

"Yes I certainly did. Reyes has lots of amazing stuff, Alice sure had fun."

"A perfect drug I can imagine." I giggled again picturing my new items and attempted to formulate a plot to show them off to Edward. Not only did she give me the dress and shoes, but very nice articles from her lingerie line. Strangely how a few of Reyes' words gave me a whole new level of confidence: _Tia, believe me, there is nothing more classy and beautiful than two fine cups of champagne._

I kissed Edward again who then proceeded to carry me to his bed. Before I could do anything further, Edward sprung onto the bed with grace and was spooning me. His comfortable cold skin, delicious breath on the back of my neck, and the way he cradled my body, I could not resist. Not really knowing why, my mind wandered back to tonight.

"Reyes is amazing! I don't know, even for a vampire she's amazingly beautiful, and she's still so nice. It is a bit strange, I'm used to girls that attractive being bitches, kind of….well, no need to say anything further, right?" Edward just chuckled and held me a little tighter. "And her clothes, wow, no one else would have convinced me…but yeah. Must be kind of fun having a body like that though…" I turned and looked at Edward.

"Edward, come on now, as a man, are you going to tell me you don't think in some way that Reyes is totally hot?" For a second I regretted asking that question. I hope he wouldn't think I was interrogating him or being insecure, because that certainly was not it, for once.

"Yeah, I can see she is hot. But who cares? I think you're hotter." I laughed out loud.

"Ah now I know you're lying, you bastard" I facetiously chastised Edward. "I mean come on, do I have to spell and point it out?" I could feel Edward's face twisting into a curious expression.

"And what exactly do you want to point out?" I felt my body and cheeks grow flushed for some reason.

"She's like the perfect woman, the ideal, the curves, the legs, the whole package!" I sighed. Edward was laughing still.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh no, I'm not going to incriminate myself."

"Come on, spit it out. You think I'm jealous, right? That's why you are laughing, isn't it? Tell the truth."

"I am well aware you're not jealous."

"What then?" Edward sat himself up.

"Do you promise not to get angry?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow and his crooked smile emerging. My jaw began to drop. If he did not speculate me being jealous, what on earth then could he possibly be thinking?

"Maybe," I did not want to make a promise I could not keep. Edward sighed.

"Well, this is just a speculation, mind you. I think you might have a little crush on her." I gasped like I had not gasped in quite some time. I could not believe the words that came out of Edward's mouth, especially since he was continuing to laugh. "See, I knew you would get angry!" I was still silenced by shock.

"Edward, I don't believe….of ALL people…knowing….oh lordy, I cannot comprehend that you think I'm a lesbian!" The laughing had yet to cease.

"Oh Bella, I am certainly not accusing you of being a lesbian, of all people I know you are not" he winked. "Just because you have one little crush on one girl doesn't mean you're a lesbian. I think it's kind of cute actually." My face grew even hotter. This could not be happening.

I thought for a moment I figured that perhaps Edward was right, which would explain some of the sensations I was experiencing around Reyes. This had to be some sort of vampire trick, another luring technique to bring in more prey. But Reyes would not, um, prey upon me, right? She had to be aware that the Cullens would have zero tolerance for that sort of thing, and she was good friends with Carlisle, yes? That would certainly put a dampener on that relationship.

"Bella I'm sure it is not your fault. She wittingly lures in innocent, young human girls to her clutches, seduces them until they can no longer think for themselves, and submits them into a life of her servitude and probably feeds upon them for a prolonged period of time." I shifted my eyes up to him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I believe you have officially lost your mind. Did something happen between when Reyes arrived and now? Are you even listening to any of the words coming out of your mouth?" Edward muffled his face into the pillow to suppress the roars of laughter erupting, making his body shake. I shook my head. "Yes, indeed, you have certainly lost it." He surfaced.

"I'm sorry Bella, just making very bad jokes. I guess it is no secret, but I did talk to Reyes briefly before she came back upstairs to you girls. She told me that she has had human female lovers before." Hearings this from Edward, I understood further now who many of those people in the photos were. Reyes has lived a long time, almost as long as Carlisle, she's probably had many: vampire, human, male, female, who knows what else? At the same time I felt sorry for her. Here I was so lucky to have my one true love and for all of eternity. I sighed.

"Yes, she showed us some photos tonight. Did you know she modeled a little too? Ack! Ok, maybe I do have a little girl crush on her. But it doesn't mean anything!" I assured Edward.

"You mean you're not going to leave me for Reyes? She seems like she would be more…comfortable than I am" he mocked. I buried my face with my arm and shook my head. Was he for real?

"Are you going to make fun of me for the rest of our days about this?" Edward gave me an "awww" sound and snuggled closer to me.

"Ok I'm sorry I will stop if it is annoying you. I thought you would find the jokes kind of funny." I relaxed and laughed.

"Yes, I suppose it is funny."

"And on that note, Emmett had quite an interesting thought that I could potentially use for some good blackmail material."

"Oh Edward, you wouldn't."

"Essential, no, but it was too good to pass up. I mean could you imagine Rosalie's reaction if I shared that, although briefly, Emmett had a flash of a fantasy involving her, Reyes, and him?"

"Oh no, Rosalie would wreck havoc! Edward, I never knew you to be such a trouble maker." Before he could respond, something caught Edward's attention. He sat up and looked out the window. I could tell he was scanning the horizon by how quickly his eyes were shifting. While he sat up I looked at Edward's back. My eyes narrowed in admiration although it wasn't such a surprise. His back was so beautifully formed, guessing I never really noticed since I rarely got opportunities such at this to just observe him. Although his body was slim there was an evident v-taper in how his muscles were sculpted. I reached up, pressing the tip of my right pointer finger, and traced a line down his spine.

He sighed and I felt his body sink with relaxation deeper into the bed. I followed the path I created by moved upwards this time.

"Bella, are you trying to really make me lose my mind?" he said in mock jest, but there seemed no sign that he was going to stop me any time soon. When I reached his middle back, his shoulders rolled in my direction and the blades squeezed together. I could trace the lines, the large diamond of his trapezius, the small swells from his rotator cuff, and the long peaks along his lower back. I pressed all ten of my fingertips and followed the natural lines of the muscles on his sides. His breathing grew slower and deeper, believing his skin would melt into my touch.

When I pressed my palms against his back I could feel a small shiver burst from deep within his body. And then, unable to help myself, I sprang up and pressed my whole body against his back. I sighed as I reached my hands around his waist, just holding and pressing against his breast bone and abdomen.

"Bella…." he breathed out, taking my wrists into his hands. I assumed he would begin to pry my hold off of him, but he did not. His cold skin was pure euphoria against my hot body, breathing into the base of his neck I could feel my nipples grow in size, pointing out, gorging in full erection. I did not know if it was due to the cold, my arousal, or both.

Another burst of action that seemed beyond my rational sense of control, I pulled my arms away from Edward's hands, whipped off my tank top and pressed my bare breasts, hardened nipples and all, against his back, holding onto his shoulders.

"Bella!" Edward cried out, not shouting but definitely firm and a bit authoritative. In a swift movement he grabbed both my hands. I blinked, and I was on the bed, face up, both of my wrists held together over my head with one hand by Edward, gently but firmly to ensure that there was no way I would break free from this grasp. He was on his knees, so his shins pressed down on my thighs, limiting the motion of my lower extremity. I was breathing heavily and looking up at him in shock, almost as if to say I was just as surprised by my actions as he was. He was breathing heavily too, his sweet and enchanting breath drawing me into a haze of allure.

"Bella, you are seriously making this almost impossible for me." His topaz eyes were on fire and his expression was intense. I could not tell if he was angry or not, but before I could figure it out he lowered his lips onto mine for the most intense, deep, breath-taking kiss I ever experienced from him.

I was speechless, as if his eyes had took on a life of their own and plunged into my heart, my guts, my womb. I never felt so turned on in my life. I shut my eyes and felt tiny waves quivering through all four of my limbs. Edward began to leave a trail of cool, soft kisses under my chin and down the front of my throat. Each kiss caused me to breathe deeper and deeper, for fear of passing out due to lack of oxygen.

Moving toward my left shoulder, Edward followed the path created by my collarbone. When he reached the top of my sternum, before going any further his free hand slowly and gently cupped my left breast. I released a moan of exasperation and arousal. The touch of his cold fingertips made my breast swell and grow firmer and my nipple penetrate out even further. There was an electrical shock of beautifully tingling sensation. I shut my eyes to enhance my experience, the palm of his strong, smooth, cold hand pressing, kneading, and squeezing my breast while his fingertips teased, taunted, and pinched the nipple. I was glad he was holding me down because I would have leaped to the ceiling otherwise.

Just when I believed I could not handle any more stimulation, I felt his marble lips kiss their way to my other breast. I could not believe this, I really could not, nothing could describe what I was feeling, what was going through my body, my mind. His mouth had completely enveloped the nipple of my right breast, his tongue and cheeks pulling and sucking it into his mouth. His tongue making laps and figure eights over the tender and sensitive flesh, and the speed at which he was doing so, I slowly felt my sanity slip away. I opened my eyes and looked at his face, eyes half closed, completely serene, his lips gliding around the peaks and bell curves of the breast.

His gaze met mine, he seemed wild, animal-like, but not in a way that frightened me. With his grip changing patterns in how it caressed, and his tongue vibrating at great speed, I only thing I could do was let out a string of responses that varied between calling out Edward's name, to a slew of profanities, to moans and gasps and small screams. I did not care if anyone heard me, and they probably could anyway even if I was being quiet.

Edward shifted the position of his hands, his mouth working its way to my other breast, my upper back arching as much as it could due to the slight restriction he placed on my movements, but thankfully so. It was not long before I began to feel heavy quivering from between my legs. Even under Edward's firm pressure my hips started to buck, euphoric waves released around my navel and bursts of volcanic tingles erupted all over my body. I squeezed my eyes shut during this, letting out more screams containing profanity, Edward's name, or both, and felt tears swell from the corners of my eyes.

The waves gradually died down, although I struggled to catch my breath. Edward eased me with more kisses upon my lips and cheeks, but he still didn't let me go. Edward seemed to be shaking a little himself, but nonetheless there was a look of self satisfaction on his face accentuated by that amazing crooked smile. He exhaled and finally spoke.

"I did not believe it to be possible, but Bella, you feel and smell more amazing than ever before. Wow…" he trailed off into a whisper and closed his eyes, taking in my scent. Letting out a deep growl from within his chest, Edward scooped his free hand under my body, pulled me to him and rolled over until he was on his back and I was on top of him. Both arms clamped down around me, pressing me full throttle into his ice hard body.

I felt one last trembler from my hips before I settled into stillness sprawled across Edward's body. I wrapped my arms around him, buried my face into the nape of his neck and began to cry, small, quiet tears of joy.


	13. Bella: A porch evening

**A/N - I am glad I wrote several chapters ahead of time, especially because I was sick yesterday and got absolutely nothing done!!! So here is another everyone! Enjoy, and I will get the next out as soon as I can, I'm feeling indecisive about ideas I want to string together. I know where I want to take the story, just not quite sure how yet, if you know what I mean. Thank you for continuing to read and support me on this process:-D**

* * *

**Bella**

I slept very late, making the rest of the afternoon pass swiftly by. Edward and everyone else had to go hunting, and Reyes had her "reserves" to quench her own thirst. Out of respect for the Cullens she decided to wait until they left and would be a safe distance from the smell. If only I could be so lucky, but I figured if she is up on the third floor and I am downstairs out on the front porch I would be ok.

The weather was not as hot and muggy out so I took my book out with me to the porch. It was not long before Reyes joined me, with her "special cigarettes".

"I hope you don't mind a little company" she politely inquired before sitting down. I smiled and shifted myself to sit up straighter.

"Of course not, please." There was a sense of elation I experienced when I was around Reyes, and then I recalled Edward's accusation of my "crush". Maybe that was the best way to describe it. When I thought of crush though that implied….what it implied I could not bring myself to think about at the moment, especially with Reyes, who was, human or not, still female. It took everything in me to control myself enough not to blush. Instead I could not help but stare at Reyes' legs, not a hard to do, being that all she wore was a lavender sweater that was long but reached, at the most, an inch below the bottom curve of her buttocks.

Her legs were amazing, of course, and again different from Rosalie's. While Rosalie's legs were sleek and perfect pencils that probably would inspire those who designed skinny jeans, Reyes' were long but carved and curved with muscle.

I laughed thinking how someone with legs like these could think mine were beautiful too. Maybe I should work out a little, but what use would that be if I were going to morph into an impeccably beautiful vampire myself soon? There was the idea though that if they looked better now as a human, they would be even more amazing when I became a vampire. Then I could have way more fun wearing crazy death trap shoes that Edward seems to enjoy. I laughed maniacally to myself in my head at the ideas I was conjuring up, but kept my expression neutral.

Reyes smiled at me as she sat on the porch furniture with me, tucking her legs underneath her as she lit one of her cigarettes.

"What are you reading?" she asked looking at the book in my lap.

"Dostoevsky, "Crime and Punishment", something different from the novels of Empire England I usually read," I explained. Reyes smiled and nodded.

"One of Ryu's favorite writers, much to his father's dismay," she laughed with whim. "So you and Edward are to be married?" I was taken by surprise from her question.

"Yes, we are," the idea still surfaced mixed emotions in me, however these days they were balancing out to be more positive and optimistic than before.

"When is the wedding? Have you set a date yet?" I swallowed.

"Tentatively it is set for the thirteenth of August." Reyes eyes lit up with excitement.

"Only a little more than a month away! How are you feeling about it?" I bit my lip, debating on how honest I should be with Reyes.

"Excited, a little nervous which I guess is normal," I understated. It was too long a story to go into I reasoned.

"And then what will happen after that?" I looked at Reyes, as vague as her question was; I knew exactly what she was asking.

"Then, he will change me." I swallowed as those words came out. She was the only other person outside of the Cullen family, aside from Jacob Black, I had shared this bit of information with out loud. It felt strange and a relief at the same time. Reyes softened her eyes.

"And this is something you long for, yes?"

"More than anything, Edward has become my primary source for existing. I would never be able to continue on with my life without him. I know it sounds crazy, but believe me, that's what is in my heart." Reyes eyes filled with compassion as she reached over and touched my knee.

"Of course I believe you tia. I wish you the greatest of luck and happiness. Do you have dresses for yourself and the bridesmaids?" I chuckled.

"Of course, Alice was on that in a New York minute." She laughed with me, noting the obvious.

"I will then have to provide for the honeymoon" she winked. My face flushed again, only imagining what Reyes would assemble for such an occasion.

"What about you Reyes? Do you think you will marry one day?" She just shrugged.

"I am not sure. Maybe, I am definitely not ruling out that possibility." This seemed to be an opportune time. I had what seemed like a thousand questions for Reyes. I hoped she was willing.

"Can I ask how old you are exactly, human years?"

"When I was born, they marked the year 1681, the time they decided to officially mark the end of Spain's Golden Age." I nodded.

"You're not that much younger than Carlisle, but I thought your kind actually aged?"

"We do, the lifecycles of a vampire differ vastly from humans. Nothing is linear nor in any symmetry. We sort of follow a wave of nature. Age is determined by the growth of the individual and their mentality more than anything," she explained.

"So your kind, you die?" Reyes nodded.

"I don't know if you figured this out but my kind, we are a little bit more vulnerable than Carlisle and everyone. We can be killed although not easily. The one vampire stereotype we uphold, the stake or silver bullet into the heart will do us in. However, we are so fast and strong that it almost rarely happens, not unless the person is an exceptionally skilled vampire hunter." I shuddered when Reyes muttered those words. I thought of the character Van Helsing in "Dracula", was there anyone who truly did that as their profession? Reyes laughed as if she could read my mind.

"Almost no one this day and age takes vampire hunting on as a profession, one of the conveniences of living in an age where very few still believe in monsters and demons." She took a drag of her cigarette.

"So do you end up living forever then if you are not killed?" I had to ask.

"Not exactly, but we do live a very long time. I have only heard of one vampire who passed away from 'natural causes'," she gestured the quotations with her fingers. "He was almost six thousand years old. Other than that, you rarely hear about deaths of those kinds." The number she shared with me I could not even begin to comprehend it. I was thinking of the Volturi, how ancient they seemed at three thousand years. And Carlisle being in his vampire form for not even three hundred and fifty years yet, the rest of the Cullens had yet to reach their sesquicentennial. Would I ever be able to fully process these new conceptions of time?

"Reyes, those humans you were in a relationship with. What happened to them?" Reyes looked down as she took another drag of her cigarette. She sighed.

"They went their own ways. It did not make much sense to have me in their lives any longer than they did." Surprisingly Reyes did not sound bitter or resentful when she shared that bit of knowledge. She did sound a little sad. I thought of something for a moment but then I remembered that Reyes did not have the power to change a human into a vampire.

"How were you able to resist feeding upon them?" my curiosity was coming through in never-ending cascading waves. Reyes still looked down.

"I didn't." My eyes grew wide in horror at her answer. "But I did not kill them." She looked up at me, a hint of shame in her eyes. "I did feed upon them, one at his request believe it or not. However, as I said to Edward, my kind, and especially myself, I take pride in the fact that I have some control. I loved them too much, if they objected I abstained. I also take pride in the fact that in living for over three hundred years I have never actually killed a human. Yes, I fed upon them, but never ever killed."

Our gazes were locked, as if Reyes was challenging me to something I could not fully comprehend. Perhaps she was challenging me to be frightened, and I was not. If anything I was in awe, thoroughly intrigued by this exotic, exquisite creature. I went onto another question.

"Reyes, have you ever wished you could have…changed your lovers who were human?" I held my breath awaiting her response. She just smiled.

"No, part of the reason I loved them was because they were human. They came into my life at a point where I was thinking too much, reading too much philosophy, questioning myself. They seemed to really just be in the moments, thoroughly enjoying the short time they had" she sighed. "Even if I had the power to do so I would never have changed them." Reyes looked down and placed her cigarette in an ashtray she brought out with her. She continued.

"Bella, remember, unlike you, Edward, Carlisle, and everyone else, I never experienced what it was like to be human. I came into the world this way. And you should know that when you are young, you are not aware of the things that, even though they are a major part of your life, are really beyond your control. Yet you are still vulnerable to the outside sources, and nonetheless take that into yourself, inflict blame, self-worthlessness, and question." I closed my book and placed it on the table, shifting myself closer to Reyes to hear her better.

"Imagine, Bella, growing up, coming of age, especially over centuries, surrounded in a culture saturated with the Catholic Church. You admire the beauty, mysticism, hope, structure and illumination it brings to the world around you. But deep in the pulpits, behind the walls, all you hear is that your kind, especially you, are monsters: demons, spawns of the devil, subhuman, evil, products of the shadows, fallen minions of Lucifer, no destiny or future otherwise but the sulfur-charred fire pits of Hell, absolutely no chance for redemption or reformation." Her golden eyes were almost ablaze with fury, melancholy, and agitation at the same time.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. As little as I knew about theology, I refused to believe that Reyes, or Edward, or Carlisle, or anyone else in the Cullen family and other vampires that they knew, were creatures of evil or abominations in any way, shape, or form. Recalling Edward's own spiritual dilemma, I feel I had made some headway with him. But Edward at one time was human. I could not even begin to imagine Reyes experience, she who came into this world the way she was as she sat before me today. Reyes, innocent in whatever karmic connection her soul, and yes I believe Reyes has a soul, has to bring her into the world as a vampire in this lifetime. I could feel my heart breaking, as if it were absorbing some of the pain Reyes herself had experienced.

One of the tears escaped and trickled down my cheek. Reyes smiled and created an expression I had often seen on Esme's face. She leaned over and brought me to her into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"That is not fair," I sobbed into her shoulder. "No one should ever have to hear anything like that. I don't believe it, I will never believe it. You are not evil, you are not a demon, you are not a monster! None of you are, I will never believe it." Reyes continued to hold me.

"Such an angel you are muñeca, no need to be sad." I felt myself grow more at ease taking in her scent, the warm, earthy, herbal notes distinguishing her from the man that I love. "It took some time, some struggle, but a part of me no longer fully believes that. I still question though, however, I figure I could designate some years later on to pondering about this. For now though, I will enjoy myself, be with people I love and care about, create beautiful things, and make many others out there happy." I did not want to pull myself away from Reyes' embrace, but my questions never seemed to end. But before I could Reyes interceded.

She sat back into the chair and lit another one of her cigarettes.

"So have you shown Edward your new things yet?" she asked with a wink. I could not help but blush and grin sheepishly at the same time, especially after last night. Whatever was taking over me and Edward, I certainly did not mind one bit.

"No, not yet," I answered, and attempted to retrieve my book before more of the conversation was directed at me. She laughed mischievously.

"So what are you waiting for? Or is there a special occasion coming up?" I shook my head.

"No, nothing like that. I'm not sure, I guess just waiting for a moment of bravery. I'm working my way up to owning it, Reyes, I really am! I promise you!" I declared with determination. Reyes let out a heartier laugh.

"Aye, you're not doing me any favors tia." She looked at me sideways and wiggled her eyebrows as she took another drag. I hoped I was not getting a contact high. I acted stupid enough without the aid of substances. Yes, Reyes was right, this was all about me, and what the heck was I waiting for?


	14. Edward, Reyes: Homecomings & Confessions

**A/N - I'm so sorry to have to tell this to you all, but this may be the last chapter I submit for a few days. :( It is the holidays, after all, I do have people to visit. Plus my Beta reader is up to her elbows in Christmas and family stuff, so she won't be able to get to my submissions until after Santa makes his rounds. But fear not, plenty of goodness to come, I can assure you! Thank you again you are all amazing and wonderful!!!  
**

**

* * *

Edward**

It was very late at night, or very early in the morning, however you wanted to coin the time, when we returned from hunting. We didn't go far this time as there was plenty of game in the vicinity. Even if it is only for a short time, the yearning I have for Bella when we are apart is insufferable. Not only because I am in a constant state of worry concerning her safety and well-being, but I find myself feeling incomplete without her. Whether this was healthy or not, I did not question.

The lights were still on at the house when we approached. I was not surprised to see Reyes sitting on the front porch, but that Bella was still awake at this hour. Not surprisingly Reyes noted our arrival before Bella was able to, both ladies waved to us in the distance.

Judging by the thoughts of my family, and Bella's behavior and reactions to my inquiries, I was the only one who had yet to fully understand the appeal of Reyes. I could understand Carlisle's fondness for her as a good friend and Esme, who could simply never feel any negativity towards anyone. The others were starting to drive me crazy.

My brothers were in a constant struggle to suppress their reluctant admiration, especially Emmett, who knew that Rosalie would erupt like a volcano if she truly knew what he was thinking. The pleading looks I would receive from him on occasion said it all. And hearing the raging jealously from Rosalie, I knew that Emmett would not be the only one to suffer. On any other occasion I probably would have taken advantage of this and provoked Rosalie, attempting to inflict a lesson about her vanity. However, I also heard the tones of sadness over the "privileges" Reyes had in her species that were lost to Rosalie. No need to cause more pain than was already present.

Aside from Rosalie she evidently had an affect on the ladies as well. I wondered just how aware Alice was of the thoughts she was having. Part of me was concerned for Bella, knowing overall the alluring powers a vampire can have. I had to trust Carlisle's judgment and Reyes' word. If only I could hear Ms. Amado's thoughts more clearly.

My mind switched gears once I saw the face of my own personal angel, who amazingly was still awake at this odd hour. As if on cue she ran to where I leaped up the stairs, a gravitational pull drawing her into my arms. As I exhaled I became drunk on her scent, as if the heat had somehow magnified its already potent impact on my senses. I held her close to bury my nose into her neck.

"Welcome home Edward" I heard Reyes purr behind me. She stood up to greet us, and of course my head was bombarded with a flurry of thoughts from Emmett and Jasper, coupled with some profanity. Wondering what the fuss was I noticed Reyes' not-so-modest attire. Had this woman any shame?

"Reyes!" Alice dived towards the front porch where our guest stood. Reyes apparently had grown accustomed to the pint-sized vampire-girl lunging at her for a greeting.

"Evening ma'am" Jasper greeted tipping his head like a southern gentleman, kindly ignoring the fact that his wife had clasped her entire being onto the woman he had greeted.

"Hola, señorita Amado" Emmett gestured with a swirl of his hand. Reyes laughed a throaty laugh.

"Hola Emmett¿como estaba la caza?" The impish look on her face made it clear she did this for the sake of amusement.

"Huh?" Emmett responded before Rosalie rolled her eyes, groaned, and pushed him on the back of the head to hurry inside before making a further fool of himself. We all laughed, knowing quite well that Emmett did not know a lick of Spanish. I turned my attention back to the only thing that mattered to me.

"Now what are you doing up so late?" I had to ask. She shrugged.

"For goodness sake Edward, I slept until almost three o'clock this afternoon."

"I am well aware of that but it is about four in the morning now." She looked over at Reyes.

"I guess we were talking and completely lost track of time. Reyes was telling me about her family and Spain, you know, what was going on over there for the past three hundred something years. Way more interesting and detail oriented than history class will ever be. Did you know that she met Francisco Goya? He actually wanted to paint her, you know, when he was still doing portraits, before doing all those political pieces." I laughed in amazement at the amount of energy Bella had at this hour. I leaned in closer, noting her taking in my scent and her energy level mellow out.

"Well I'm glad Reyes was able to occupy you for today." I sent a nod of gratitude in Reyes' direction. She winked at me. "Guess you didn't have much time to miss me." Bella opened her mouth to gawk in shock. I always enjoyed teasing her this way.

"I _always_ miss you when you go away, never forget that!"

"It's true," Reyes came to her defense. "The majority of the time she was talking was about you, Edward." I smiled to show Bella that I certainly understood her in every possible way. She held on tighter to me.

"Shall we upstairs to bed then?" I proposed as I lifted her up in the crook of my right arm, an action driven by an impulse desire rather than for practical purposes.

"Edward, I am perfectly capable of walking." I smiled at her.

"I know, but isn't it ok that I just want to hold you?" Bella's expression softened.

"Of course, but once I walk up the stairs, to your room, you can hold me all you want." I complied with her request, feeling a bit baffled by my own behavior. It was strange, like I could not hold Bella enough, touch her, or feel her. The feeling was a bit disconcerting. Bella grabbed my hand and we headed upstairs before I had another opportunity to think.

**Reyes**

I retreated to my room for a little while when everyone had returned. It was not long until I heard Bella enter into Edward's bedroom with a familiar type of clicking on the wood floor as she closed the door. I smiled to myself, feeling very proud of that girl. Assuming that Edward would be…distracted, I figured now would be an opportune time to speak with Carlisle without potential eavesdropping. Not that I did not intend to share everything with everyone, but taking the subject into consideration I figured this news would be best given from the rational source Carlisle is.

I descended the stairs and found Carlisle in his office with Esme. I smiled at them as they looked up to notice my presence. Looking at Esme's kind and understanding face, I figured she would be able to hear as well what I had to say without placing a sound judgment on my sanity.

"Reyes, please come in," Carlisle invited me, gesturing to one of the chairs by his desk. Naturally Carlisle had an extensive and impressive library, primarily medical resources from throughout the ages. Esme smiled warmly at me.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay with us. I cannot tell you how thrilled everyone is to have you here," she reported. And I could tell that she meant it. I was glad to be here as well, unfortunately though not only for recreational and jovial reasons. I sighed as I sat in Carlisle's chair.

"Thank you Esme, I truly am. Your family is incredible," I quickly looked around the room before I faced Carlisle and Esme again. "I figured now is a good time to have our conversation." Carlisle looked at me curiously.

"Yes, well, certainly. But you are not concerned about Edward possibly overhearing?" I shook my head.

"Everyone will know everything eventually. I figure it will be best coming from you and Esme." They nodded, understanding my make-shift strategy. I sat back in the chair and placed my hand over my eyes to think. "Dios mio, where do I even begin?" I looked at Carlisle. "Carlisle, it has been an incredibly long time since we caught up with each other. A lot has happened between when you left for the United States and now." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I can only imagine what has occurred in your life, Reyes." He sat himself down and listened intently. Esme smiled in a gesture as if to delicately encourage me to continue.

"Yes, well, there are a few things that stand out, and I promise they have something to do with you." I began my story.

"Over the years I have had a few lovers, vampire and human alike. However, the one who has taken my heart the most was a young man, Benicio. When I met him for the first time, it was when General Franco had just died, so about half of the country was celebrating at the time. Lots of underground festivities were slowly but surely surfacing. My friends Felipe and Rocío, we decided to take part in this." I smiled and laughed to myself remembering Felipe adamantly proposing these ideas. "I met Benicio at one of these parties."

"He was about eighteen or nineteen at the time. He was young but very strong, intelligent, idealistic, and also an innocence that drew me to him. His blood and scent were very appealing to me. We had a very profound, passionate, and intense affair. He discovered that I was a vampire by accident, of course, witnessing me taking blood from a man at a party who was being less than respectful towards me." I quickly looked up to clarify. "Oh no, don't be mistaken I did not kill the man, but he was passed out for quite some time."

"When Benicio witnessed that I assumed he would run for the hills, but no. If anything it made him love me more. Strangely he absolutely adored the fact that I was a vampire, if you can imagine. And then, he asked the unthinkable. He actually asked me to feed from him, to bite and drink his blood. Of course I refused but he was persistent, and he would not give up on asking me until I agreed." I gazed over at Carlisle and Esme to see if they had yet to grow horrified by my story. So far they were just openly listening, very little to no reaction so far.

"Eventually I gave in. Obviously I would only drink a little, just enough to make him a bit weak, never to the point of passing out. I only agreed though believing that when I did it once that would be enough for him. That was not the case. When his neck healed he again would persistently ask me to drink from him. Sometimes it would heal quickly, other times more slowly." I looked down into my lap and could feel my energy drop as I approached the next portion of the story.

"One evening, he came to my home, we made love, and again he asked me to drink from his throat. So I did. We planned to get together later on that night, but he had to go home first. He did not dress his wound very well even though I strongly advised that he do so. But he just gently tossed my advice aside.

"Later on there was commotion going on not too far from the house. I could hear it from where I was, so I had to go and see for myself. There were police everywhere, lights and sirens, all surrounding a body. I looked and the poor soul was practically torn to shreds, especially around where his throat and head had once been." I choked back tears.

"I could tell it was Benicio, and even though everyone around me was at a loss as to what exactly happened, I knew. I knew the scent of his blood, of his open wound, had drawn out some other vampire, some other insatiable, uncontrollable beast, who decided to finish him off. But ultimately I knew it was my fault. If I had not opened up his neck, exposed his veins, he probably would not have died like that." I took a breath before I continued. I shifted my eyes up at Carlisle and Esme, who looked almost as sad and grievant as I was feeling.

"Of course I was lost in despair, grief, and loss. But mostly I was lost in guilt. Not only did I lose the love of my life, I had been the cause. I truly believed I was a monster of all monsters. I felt I could not go on, that perhaps Hell was the best place for me, with the rest of the demons. I managed to acquire a large, sharp stake made of pure silver. I traveled out to this field in La Mancha, to this vineyard where my family would take me as a child. I seriously considered doing away with myself.

"It was midnight, I remember, I stripped naked, laid myself on the hill, looking up at the sky, at the stars, bringing the silver steak to my breast, right where my heart laid below the surface. I knew I had the strength to give the stake the momentum to plunge through my flesh. I took a deep breath, aimed the stake precisely, but before I could even lift it up to bring it down and through my heart…," I became silent, looking at their anticipation. "Please, what I am about to tell you. I suspect you will really think I am crazy, but just hear me out." They nodded as worry and concern crept across their faces. I took another deep breath.

"Suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed, something swooped in at such speed, grabbed me, lifting me into its arms, pulling the stake out of my hand and tossing it away. It happened so fast I could barely comprehend what was going on." I closed my eyes tightly, remembering that pivotal moment, and two tears worked their way out.

"When I returned to the ground and opened my eyes, I swear to you, on my life and the life of my family, I was being held by an angel." Carlisle and Esme were silent, and I briefly wished for Edward's gift of hearing their thoughts. If they did not think I was crazy, what could be said about their sanity? Esme was the first to speak.

"Oh Reyes, of course we believe you." She reached for my hand. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Believe it or not Reyes we ourselves have seen just as mind-boggling a phenomenon." I looked up at them confused before Esme spoke.

"Please dear, do go on, it seems you have more to tell." I nodded as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I don't know how to explain this any other way, but this creature was, purely and truly, an angel. Wings, light, everything!" I sniffed a little before going on.

"I was just so shocked and overwhelmed I spent the rest of the night in this angel's arms just sobbing, as pathetic as that sounds. And that is what this angel did, just held me, neither trying to speak to me nor try to push me away. It was the most comforting experience I ever had.

"Shortly before sunrise I eventually looked up at the angel, who appeared to be female, it was amazing to witness. She made sure I was ok and began to bid me farewell. I told her to wait, if I could possibly see her again. She said yes, but it would have to be next year, and that she would come and find me.

"The next year I returned to the vineyard. Figuring that would be a better place to meet. I was able to finally ask her questions. She said her name was Zyraiah, and that she saw me, and had to save me. We talked about many other things, she asked some questions about me. At sunrise she had to depart. After that, I was only able to see her once every seven years. If I could not make it to the vineyard she would find me." I took a dramatic pause, exhaling and changing my position in the chair.

"And now you must wonder why I am telling all of you this? Well, believe it or not, while I was in Vancouver for the shows I had a dream about Zyraiah. She was trying to find me. I found it strange since we were not due to meet yet. I did not know how to send a message to her, but find me she did. She came to warn me, that there was a new menacing force out there, that she was worried about me because this creature appeared to be close to where I was. She was confused as to what exactly was going on and could not properly explain everything to me, so she returned to Heaven to see if she could learn more, and returned with further information.

"Zyraiah knew I had just come from visiting you, and sources she was able to consult clarified that this being was in your path and seeking revenge. There is a connection to us as vampires but no one knows for sure what it is yet. But hearing that this thing had something to do with your family I just had to warn you. I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you all, but I figured some kind of warning would be beneficial in some form. But Carlisle, on Sunday, that is why I ended up calling you, it was shortly after I got the message from Zyraiah." Carlisle's eyes lit up as if he had made a connection, then turned to his wife.

"Esme, you remember me telling you about that strange sighting I had on Sunday while I was at work. I wonder if this has anything to do with the information Reyes was able to obtain." Esme nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and not to mention Alice had a similar vision and Bella saw what you saw as well, Carlisle. That is why Edward has brought her here." I gasped in disbelief.

"Aye, oh no are you telling me you might have possibly spot this creature? That means it cannot be very far."

"Reyes, please, no need to upset yourself. When we spotted this creature it was quite a distance away, around the peaks of Mt. Rainier to be exact and no one has seen anything else since. Beforehand, according to Edward, Bella was having nightmares involving this creature, so she was particularly frightened when she eventually saw it for herself. There is no need for panic until this thing actually strikes. We will be ready. I have nothing but utmost confidence in us Cullens."

There was such pride resonating from Carlisle's voice it moved me. I took a moment to observe with gratitude my immense good fortune. But at the same time, I still feared for their safety, and for the unknown.

* * *

**A/N - ** **¿como estaba la caza?: how was the hunt?  
**


	15. Edward: Sensory overload

**A/N - Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I told you I would be back with a new submission after Santa made his rounds. Another applause to my Beta reader, Variety for her awesomeness (probably keeping her kids distracted with a Nintendo DS while she got to her email to read my submission today).**

**OK! NOW a _Very _Special Shout Out and Dedication to the crazy gals of Twilight Lexicon's "Vampire Mating Thread (#7)". The VMT if you will...This is for you and how you inspire me and my sick and twisted imagination. Thank you and may we never be barred from the Lexicon for thinking outside the box and about baking. ;)**

* * *

**Edward**

When Bella and I finally got upstairs, she excused herself to the bathroom for her human moments and came back in her pajamas I had decided would just end up being a great source of trouble. I removed my button down shirt and crawled into bed with Bella. I was quite thrilled to be her personal air conditioner, proud to provide her with this type of comfort since I was unable to warm her that one time we had to camp in the woods during our war with the newborn vampires.

I had expected Bella to fall asleep but she still wriggled and wormed around in the sheets, trying to cuddle closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her, attempting to cool and comfort her enough to fall asleep. She just giggled.

"For goodness sake, Bella! Before you know it you will be on Reyes's vampire schedule." Bella laughed more.

"I know, but I'm quite awake now actually. I can't help it. Besides Edward, its summer, aren't we supposed to be a little off of our schedules? Its fun!" I propped myself up on my elbow to look at her. I ran my fingers through her beautiful mane of hair and leaned in to kiss her. I could feel my eyebrows lift as I took in another powerful wave of her scent. It did not make me thirsty, and I attributed that to the fact I just came home from hunting, and that I was able to tolerate the scent of her blood. I touched her face with my other hand and felt another wave of electrical warm euphoria from her skin. The more I touched the greater the feeling.

Her arms reached around my neck firmly pressing her lips to mine and my cheeks, her skin brushing the back of my neck and shoulders. I rolled on top of her, but keeping my weight away from her frame, continuing to kiss her as I just let my forearms slip under her tank top so that they could press against the skin of her back.

Bella furiously gripped my shoulders as both of our breathing increased in frequency and speed. A moment of reality interrupted my actions as I observed myself getting carried away, again! I shook my head, surprised at my behavior. It scared me. Yes, everything turned out fine last night, better than I could have imagined, but what if I slipped? Bella and I were anticipating our wedding night but there was an omnipotent force at hand pushing the boundaries of our minds and bodies.

I was debating between playing it safe and the ultimate satisfaction in the experience of bringing Bella to that point of pleasure. Taking everything into consideration, and under normal circumstances, no question I would have chosen the former. But Bella's scent and the alluring sensation of her skin were overbearing and almost too much for me. _Please_, I prayed. _Please don't let me hurt her. I cannot hurt her- it will be the end of me. Help me! Give me strength!_

I was stunned by a small, soft gentle hand gliding down my torso. Bella looked up at me with an innocent smile and a look of anticipation in her eyes. I brushed the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

"I have something I want to show you," she announced. I raised an eyebrow at her, definitely not expecting this.

"Oh really, and what do you possibly have to show me?" At times like these I really wished I were able to hear Bella's thoughts. I hoped she was not going to be reckless. She grinned.

"Well I will have to go and get it. But it is a surprise, so when I come back in, promise me you will close your eyes and not peek." She got up from the bed, grabbed her overnight bag which had all her clothes that she brought with her to the house and excused herself to the bathroom. I perched on the bed patiently but eagerly awaiting her turn.

A few moments later I heard her coming towards the bedroom door. There was an interesting clicking on the wooden floor. I speculated as to what it was, but knowing Bella I quickly disregarded that theory.

"Now close your eyes and no peeking!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" I responded imitating Jasper's southern accent and the way he would say that certain catch phrase. I heard Bella very cautiously walked in, the peculiar clicking coming to an end once she entered my carpeted room. I could hear her, still very cautiously walking to my couch and situate her self on there.

"Ok, you can peak now!" I opened my eyes and stared in pleasurable shock. Bella was lying on my black leather sofa, her feet perched up on one of the side arms, looking like a pin up girl from the fifties. She was even playfully biting the tip of her index finger and her cheeks were that luscious shade of red that drove me crazy. This, in every possible way, was sensory overload.

"Whoa, Bella!" I briefly buried my face into the bed to regain some control of myself. I could not believe Bella was taunting and teasing me like this. And where ever did she get that outfit? Wait, three guesses….Bella just giggled.

"What? What's wrong? You don't like it?" Was this girl kidding? I sat up to look at what she was wearing. The dress she wore: a delicious shade of blue that made her look more irresistible than ever; leather; strapless, therefore, leaving those creamy shoulders of hers bare; the skirt hem at a length that nearly exposed them in their full glory. I could feel my pupils dilating.

And then just when I believed my senses had reached their threshold, my eyes had to travel the entire length of her leg to observe her footwear. With those shoes as Bella would call them "death traps", were I able to I would probably begin to salivate. Bella's legs, plus those shoes, equal trouble: lots and lots and lots of trouble.

Leaping over to where she had strategically posed herself on my sofa, I looked at her preparing my interrogation, trying to ignore a sensation that was beginning to flow from between my legs.

"Bella Swan?" She just looked up at me innocently. "Are you trying to make me lose my mind, as well as any sense of sanity or control I have left, especially in your presence?" She looked at me as if she were heartbroken.

"Edward, do you know how long Reyes had me practice walking in these shoes just so I would be able to at least make it from the bathroom to here without breaking my ankles?" I leaned down to kiss her.

"Figures Reyes is behind this diabolical plot to undermine my stability."

"Oh hush" she ordered, taking her leg and rubbing it against the side of my body. "You like it, I can tell." My eyes followed the lines of her legs and I could not keep my eyes off those shoes.

"Mmmm, damn it your legs sure look amazing in these." I held her ankle and placed it on my shoulder, my other hand caressing her thigh, her skin feeling as delicious as ever, her smell reaching a level where I was entering into a stupor.

"Edward…" she began to sigh and moan as I continued to stroke up and down her thigh and calf. That was enough to send me into a tizzy. I created a trail of kisses up the length of her shin until I reached her ankle. I stroked her heel clad foot and kissed the instep which was still exposed. Not only were these shoes I fantasized about seeing Bella in, but in my favorite color. Bella was really too good for me. Or bad, she was being a very bad girl, it was becoming so hard for me to resist. And that I deserved such a delicious treat.

"You are doing all this for me?" I had to ask.

"Well I'm having fun wearing this too, a nice little gift from Reyes. I'm owning it, Edward!" she giggled. "But of course I had you in mind the whole time. I definitely wanted to look sexy for you." I turned and looked down at her. Bella was certainly being a little more audacious these days, and part of me actually liked it.

"You should know you always look gorgeous and sexy to me" I said kissing her hand.

"But still, I wanted to, you know, I guess, spice things up a little." I chuckled and nodded.

"Well I believe you certainly did Bella Swan." With that I scooped her up and carried her back to the bed. When she was safely on top of my comforter I stroked her legs more, admiring the shoes and how she looked in them. Looking at the height of the heel I was definitely impressed, and that just made her seem hotter. So beautiful and so brave.

I kissed the belly of her calf and behind her knees, all while in a state of rapture feeling her skin against my face and the soft wind of her ecstatic breathing. I barely noticed her other leg come at me when the other shoe was aimed and planted right in the middle of my chest. I looked at Bella, she had a displeased look upon her face.

"Edward?" she asked, with a slight commanding tone in it. Between that and her shoe pressing into my sternum, I was feeling a little more turned on than usual, definitely more than I usually allow myself to. In fact, I felt quite a rush barreling down to my groin.

"Yes?" I asked courteously and gentleman like.

"Would you please bring yourself down onto the bed, on your back?" I looked at her curiously and then smiled, humoring her. Leaning back on the bed I placed my hands behind my head. Bella sat herself up, sitting on her knees, her luscious head of hair in a bit of disarray, giving her a ferocious presence that was starting to really shift my engine into a higher level of energy. I got a chance to really observe her in this new leather dress.

"Damn you look so amazing Bella" I breathed out in admiration. And she really did. Usually she looked very tiny, fragile, and even a little frail at times, definitely delicate. Right now, she seemed to have this new level of boldness and fierceness that accelerated this path of energy that was making its way to this region definitely well below my navel. She started to crawl on her hands and knees towards me.

As turned on and in a haze of rapture and allure as I was, I still kept my wits about, knowing Bella's tendency to be reckless in these kinds of situations. Not that I am one to talk anymore after last night, or have any regrets whatsoever. A dense cloud of her scent enveloped me so that I barely noticed Bella pressing her lips onto my navel. It felt like a concentrated shot of ecstasy as I moaned, and then pulled myself together enough to sit up.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I protested. Bella had a look of determination and pleading in her eyes.

"Edward please, just let me touch you" she begged as her fingers draped down the side of my waist. I was about to further protest when the sensation and beautiful electricity of her fingers overwhelmed any other action I thought to take.

"Bella, I can't-I…." I was unable to finish my sentence as I felt my resistance slowly fading. I opened my eyes and looked up into the ceiling in panic._No! Please, I desire this more than anything but I will….oh please protect her! Please! Something, anything, restrain me! _

"Please…" she whispered in her plea. I sighed, closed my eyes, and gripped the sides of the mattress.

"Bella, my love, please forgive me if I do anything to harm you, anything that most likely will be beyond my control." I could not believe I had allowed myself to reach this point, was this sacrifice truly worth it? "Of course my love" she promised as another kiss stepped its way up from my navel, her other hand stroking the left side of my chest. I attempted to place myself in a state of mind and body to just surrender and allow myself to feel the pleasure. No more fighting, just surrender. _You will do no damage, no wrong if you just surrender, feel, experience, don't react_, I attempted to convince myself.

"Bella," I sighed, "you have no idea. The touch of your hand, the bliss of your lips, the rapturous warmth of your skin, your scent which alone could be my drug, you are sending me to a transcendental plane of existence and pleasure." Bella's kisses each opened a small portal of pleasure deep within my skin. With each kiss and stroke, I felt my mind travel further and further away, the muscles on the insides of my thighs tighten and tense, and the bulge in my pants press harder and harder, fighting for freedom and release.

When Bella's kisses found their way around my collarbone she looked at me, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were full of love, bravery, and passion.

"Edward" she whispered as I felt her hand unbutton my trousers. I jolted back to reality and grabbed her wrists. No, I was not going to let it get that far. She just shook her head. "Edward, relax, I'm not going to do _that._" I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh? Then what were you going to do exactly?" She touched my cheek.

"Can you take a leap of faith and trust me? Just this one time? Please?" Her lips pouted in such a delicious way I had to taste them. Once again I submitted and prayed for control of some sort.

I felt her warm, soft hands slip between the waistband of my boxer-briefs and clasp my now well hardened penis. Feeling the smooth pillows of her palms slide up and down my shaft made me grip the sides of the mattress harder, the pools of energy that collected between my thighs shoot up to the flesh that lay hard but helpless in Bella's hands, the most vulnerable I have ever felt since my transformation, and I was loving every second of it.

Her other hand pushed my trousers and underwear down and off, so I was now fully exposed. The contrast of the cold versus the warmth was most noticeable at this part of my body, which wasn't surprising. Bella sat on top of my thighs as she stroked from the base up to the tip, gently massaging with her palms and fingertips. I breathed, gasped, grunted and groaned with the waves of sensual rhythm pulsating, especially in my lower extremity. My hands were testing the durability of my relatively new mattress. Thankfully, despite me letting go and allowing my dear, fragile girl to pleasure me this way, I knew myself and my body very well. Feeling the wave of sensation, the pulsing reaching a pivotal point, I sat up and looked Bella square in the eye.

"Bella! Get out of the way, NOW!" I ordered. She gasped in surprise but knew I meant business. Jumping away I took over where she left off, making the last stroke that would cause the peristaltic contraction that sent my hips into a powerfully torque of thrust, and then finally the release.

Bella sat at the corner of my bed, running her hands through her hair looking delighted and shocked at the same time. I stared at the ceiling for a moment to collect myself before I reached out and pulled her into me. Spooning her, she moaned as I kissed her ear and stroked her hips and legs, still taking in the fact that she was wearing such shoes.

"You are right," I whispered to her. "Those shoes are 'death traps'."

* * *


	16. Alice, Bella: A dash at dawn

**A/N - I bring you another chapter in this little saga here inspired by the Twilight Universe, copyright Stephenie Meyers **

**

* * *

Alice**

Reflecting upon the evening, I suddenly felt flushed with embarrassment. I was imagining myself blushing the way Bella does, if I were able to do such a thing anymore. Thinking back perhaps my behavior was a little bit, what was the word, insolent and slightly inappropriate. And in front of Jasper too. Everyone always tells me how I get carried away, with practically everything, perhaps they have been right all along?

When Jasper and I retreated to our room, I got the sense from him that he was not perturbed by my very demonstrative display of affection towards Reyes upon our return from hunting. His neutrality was a relief and a bit nerve wracking at the same time. Moments like these I wish for Edward's mind-reading gift. But when we were sitting together in our moments of empathic sharing, any sort of worry or preoccupation melted at the wayside.

There was a force that seemed to be drawing us Cullens a little closer together. Both for reasons embedded in destiny and out of necessity. I had no further visions of anything menacing or to cause concern, and I decided to just bask in moments of gratitude that some peace still remained.

Reflecting back further, my head swam with joy and gratification remembering the spur of serendipity I was graced with, smiling at myself recalling Jasper's reaction to the poetry that sprang forth. There was an omnipotent power behind my words that night and a unique spark in Jasper's look and touch when we made contact. Amazing and interesting since we usually connect more through our energy and minds than our bodies, but that night all three were forged into one unit of what I can describe as a supernova on a terrestrial level.

I found myself stroking my throat lately. The energy around there seems to have taken a shift, expanding from my forehead and temples down to that area, around where I could feel vocal chords vibrate when I spoke. I sensed great potential now in the power of The Logos. A power whose potential I had to tap into, for some reason or another.

Jasper and I sat down that evening and looked at each other, taking the time and the moments to check in and connect with each other, and we begin this process first by just looking at each other, deep into our eyes. It is not a form of vocal communication, but of observing each other energetically. Sometimes I see and feel different colors, other times it is grades of pressure, overall they are very intuitive messages we send to each other back and forth.

Again, the two of us were introduced to a new experience. This wave of passion and desire emerged, a longing I have never experienced, not since I first began to have memories at all. I reached up and touched his hand, fingertips to fingertips. There was a flow of electricity from the contact of our skin that shot its way up, jolting our eyes to life. A new illumination showed in Jasper's face and we found ourselves leaning into each other, as if this new energy, this new light, brought out a whole new gravitational force between the two of us.

Our lips touched, feeling the beautiful familiarity, like always, but this time the kiss was glossed with a new sensation. It was as if we were feeding each other a new energy, a new life force as we tenderly touched and caressed each other.

I found myself entwined in Jasper's arms, barely a millimeter of space between our two bodies. One arm stroked the back of his neck while the other started to unbuttoned his shirt. Cradling me in one arm, Jasper delivered me to the bed. Touching his skin was like a soothing fire shooting through my fingers. Again I felt overwhelmed, in a good way, by his body syncing in with mine. Knowing it would please me Jasper removed his shirt and gently lifted my top up and over my head. His kisses traced a wave of lines up my neck and along my shoulder, pushing away the straps of my bra.

This was another unusual intimate encounter between the two of us. As Jasper kissed me he massaged the palms of my hands, followed by deep and soothing pressure from his palms along my arms and up to the front of my shoulders. He was working to sooth me, to have me relax completely.

We removed the rest of our clothes to be close and comfortable, his hands still pressing to massage and release. Jasper arranged pillows at the head of the bed, lifted me and situated my body so it was at the peak of comfort. He leaned in to kiss me, allowing my hands to weave into his hair.

"Alice, just you stay right there, and relax, no matter what." There was aspiration in his eyes and I wondered what was going on. His lips made a trail down my torso, the end of my breast bone for a starting point. I then felt his large, long, strong hand cup completely between my legs. Closing my eyes I sighed in delight feeling him that close to me, his hand lovingly embracing my mound.

I did as I promised, although it was quite difficult. I wanted to ravish Jasper, but his gentile whispers to quiet and soothe me, I was no match for. His hand started to rub and squeeze, rolling around between his palm, thumbs, and pads of his fingers. The pressure of the heel of his hand was amazing and beyond further description.

I then felt him pinch, rub, and glide along and in between my folds and lower lips, using my own moisture to reduce the friction of the massage he was providing me in this unconventional spot. I was aroused but it was more of a calming sensation rather than one that excited me, which was the usual scenario.

After doing this for a bit of time, Jasper's palm closely hovered around between my legs. I could feel energy seep from me to his hands and from his hands to me. My body sank deeper into the bed, heavy with relaxation and awareness. I felt the floor of muscles below my navel lift, and a current of power uncoiled, releasing and shooting up my spine. It traveled all the way up. I could feel it surge behind my neck and up to the crown of my head.

Another vision entered into my consciousness: another unusual and unexplainable image, projecting as if inward and out again, through the space in my head right above and between my eyebrows. In the vision, the field was familiar; it was where we go as a family to play baseball. The other subjects were a little bit hazy and indescribable. The vision was beautiful to observe, and peaceful. Lots of light, great wings, white, a girl lying in someone's arms. Was she sad? Or just overcome with emotion?

**Bella**

I certainly was not able to sleep after that. The sounds and vibration of Edward experiencing such pleasure, such pleasure from me, of all creatures, still reverberated in my head and throughout my body. There was no doubt now that I was awake, energized, and, dare I say, feeling good. Looking at Edward, who still had such a smoldering look in his eyes, almost made my knees buckle out from under me. And let me just say that the fact I was still wearing these shoes certainly did help matters any. Edward perched up on his elbow and again caressed me with his eyes.

"I am definitely going to have to take you out somewhere and show you off in that dress." I laughed at the idea.

"Oh yes Edward, of course. Um, I don't know if you were aware of my struggle just getting from the bathroom back to your bedroom in these, let along walk even a quarter of a block."

"I will be more than happy to carry you" he suggested, with that fire still in his eyes and punctuated with a wink. I shook my head, well aware that he could not get over these shoes, or the idea of me wearing them again, but smiling with the knowledge that I did please him this way, and for once I possessed a potential carrot to dangle in the future. I chuckled at the slight look of disappointment on his face when I removed the shoes and excused myself to the bathroom to change back into my pajamas.

When I opened the door again I heard Reyes a little bit in her room. Peering in, she was looking out the window. I heard a gasp come from her. I flinched, hoping that she did not see anything terrible. I heard Reyes mumble something very softly, but it was inaudible and inarticulate. The next sentence she said a little louder, but she spoke in Spanish and very quickly, so I did not quite understand that either. When I noticed her body about to turn, I quickly ducked back into the bathroom.

Reyes practically sprinted out of the room, not noticing me at all in the threshold of the door to the bathroom. Her steps were powerful but so light she barely made a sound. I followed her just in time to see her dash down the stairs, through the house she was moving at a human speed but very quickly. I was able to see her exit out the back door in the kitchen before she launched into full vampire speed and practically disappeared into the wilderness, the sun was beginning to make its journey to day break.

Something in me began to be consumed with worry. I would not take Reyes to be one to just take off into the night for no apparent reason. I ran back up the stairs to Edward's room. I was slightly winded from sprinting up the stairs as he looked at me with grave concern.

"Edward, Reyes disappeared" I panted out. Edward sat up, seeing the depth of concern on my face.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I caught my breath.

"She was just in her room when I changed, and then she just dashed down the stairs, went out your back door and took off into the woods." Edward looked puzzled.

"Well I'm sure she is ok." I shook my head with disagreement.

"She seemed kind of unnerved by something. Edward, please, can we go look for her?" Edward pressed his lips together, knowing that he did not like that idea at all.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea…"

"Please!" I interrupted. "We can't just leave her alone out there. She doesn't know this area very well, what if something happens to her?"

"Bella, she's a vampire, she will be alright."

"But what if one of the Quileute werewolves picks up her scent, doesn't recognize her, and attack? If you're there she will be safer since they know you at least. Please Edward, please." Edward let out a sigh and quickly threw on his shirt and tossed a pair of light sweatpants for me.

"I know you well enough that even if I disagree to go you will somehow find a way out there and then goodness knows what will happen." I ran to Edward and hugged him with all my might out of love and gratitude. We quickly walked downstairs and to the kitchen, passing Emmett and Rosalie watching TV.

"What's going on, bro?" Emmett asked without even looking up from the television. I looked over at the two of them.

"Are you telling me you did not notice Reyes dashing by launching out the back door?" I just had to ask, since they were sitting here, I didn't recall them even in this living area. Emmett and Rosalie shrugged.

"No, we just sat down here not five minutes ago ourselves. Why? Did she leave or something?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella saw her run out of here pretty fast and she's worried." Rosalie rolled her eyes and returned to watching the program on TV.

"Of course" Rosalie added in a very wry tone. Ignoring the remark Edward and I walked out the back door to the vast yard and land opening up to the river and wilderness. I saw Edward eyeing the horizon, then pulled his lips back over his teeth and his nostrils flared.

"Can you pick up her scent?" I questioned, figuring that was what Edward was doing.

"Yes, it's fresh so it should not be too much trouble to follow her." Climbing onto Edward's back and tucking my face into his neck. This was all part of the ritual now. Edward took off following Reyes' scent. Whirring out into the woods, the warm summer air felt soothing as it brushed by us. I felt Edward's body jolt a little. When we slowed down I noticed we were close to the field the Cullens go to when they play baseball. Edward still held onto me when he dashed into the woods, concealing himself from the field.

"What's going on?" I whispered, still on Edward's back and wondering why we were hiding ourselves from the field. Edward quietly hushed.

"I smell Reyes' nearby, and something else. I have no idea what it is but I want to be careful. Feeling Edward's muscles tense, I held on tighter. Edward was able to very quietly creep through the shrubbery, working his way down towards a slope to a portion of the clearing sprinkled with outcrops.

Very cautiously Edward slipped partially out of the woods and tucked himself behind some shrubbery and outcroppings. He carefully lowered me to the ground. I sharpened my focus so that I would not end up falling on my butt, making noise and ruining this possibly covert operation. We both peered over the ledge of the outcropping. The moon was full and still hung in the sky even though it was beginning to glow purple with the rising sun approaching.

Peering at the end of a slope, I could not believe my very eyes. I could not see very clearly but just enough, I held my breath to prevent myself from gasping or making any other noise out of shock. Here, in this very clearing of land was Reyes, enveloped in the arms of what could only be described as an angel.

* * *


	17. Edward, Bella: Embraced

**A/N - I will do my absolute best to get another chapter out in the next couple days, unfortunately I cannot guarantee that. Most likely, again, it will be a few days before I am able to update. I am actually heading out to Seattle this Thursday and will be back the middle of next week. I will not have time to venture up to Forks, but that will be for the next time. In the interim I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Please, feedback, review (good, bad, I don't care!), spread the love! Happy New Year my lovelies:-D**

* * *

**Edward**

In the span of over a century I have existed in this world, I have never come across a sight such as this. I knew it was not some kind of trick or optical illusion because Bella seemed able to see it as well. I could not tell if she was just shocked or frightened.

The moon and approaching sun provided some illumination, reflecting off the whiteness of the creature that sat with Reyes on the ground in a full embrace. My superior eyesight was able to make out details that most likely Bella was not. An angel was the only way to describe this thing. The wings were enormous, their span alone inspired awe and amazement. Thick, sinewy, and vast, even under the generous layer of white feathers and down. From the body they were almost fully extended and the tips seemed to reach up well into the early morning sky.

The owner of these impressive wings appeared to be female. The face was definitely young, that of a woman-child, it reminded me of Bella when I first set my eyes upon her. The hair was a platinum blonde, soft and straight in texture, almost blending in perfectly with the alabaster skin, as white as mine and my family. This angel like creature wore a simple cream colored tunic, the sleeves short and in a design I could only compare to Grecian fashion.

The two of them did not move, I continued to motion to Bella to remain silent and still, not really sure what to make of this situation. I heard something over the horizon, the slight but quick noise caught my attention and I looked up. There was something descending and I crouched lower hoping it would enhance my concealment. I pulled Bella closer to me, she seemed to be shaking, desperately controlling her breath.

Approaching Reyes and her companion was another. This one appeared to be male, same alabaster skin, but his hair was long and black, and he wore only leather trousers and an ornate belt. His wings were just as expansive, large, and arresting. When he landed, the male angel opened his eyes and looked upon the one that was of his kind and Reyes. They were a pale blue.

"Zyraiah," the male called to the two still entwined in an embrace. There seemed some concern in the tone of his steady voice. The female opened her eyes; they were a brilliant silver-grey.

"Xas!" she answered, surprised but not upset by her visitor. The male, called Xas, flapped his wings in one beat, lifted himself and came closer to the other, Zyraiah.

"What are you doing? Have you any idea-"

"I had to Xas," Zyraiah interrupted. "I had to, you amongst all the others should understand."

"That is why I came," Xas's tone still steady but concerned. Reyes finally opened her eyes to look up at Xas, but she said nothing. Bella tapped me very lightly on my forearm.

"What are they saying?" she asked in her lowest possible whisper, knowing I would be able to hear it. Evidently they were too far away and speaking to low for their conversation to be audible for Bella. I motioned my finger to my lips, imploring her to maintain her silence. I still was not sure about this, especially whether or not it was safe.

"I love her Xas, and she needs me now. Don't you have any idea what is going on?" Before Xas responded he crouched and flattened his wings, hushing his cohort.

"We have been seen" he warned. Zyraiah attempted to clutch Reyes tighter but she just gently pushed the angel away and sat up. Reyes sniffed and felt the air.

"It's ok" Reyes attempted to reassure them. The two winged creatures looked at her curiously. "It is, believe me, they are friends who can be trusted." The angels maintained their protective crouches when Reyes locked eyes in our direction. "Edward, Bella, it's alright," she called for us. The two of us stiffened in surprise, still not sure if we should reveal ourselves or not. Reyes brought herself to standing and began to walk in our direction. At this point it was futile to hide. Clutching Bella as close to me as I could we brought ourselves to standing from behind our hiding place.

Slowly we walked around the outcropping, Bella shaking under my arm. The creatures flicked their wings and observed us calmly. There was an aura of lightness and serenity emanating from their bodies. Reyes approached us, taking one of our hands into hers. There was an expression of bliss and peace upon Reyes' face I had never observed on any vampire.

"I'm sorry" she began to explain to us in a half whisper. "I had planned on sharing all of this with you. I had no idea that this would happen tonight, or that you would be concerned enough to follow me."

"Of course Reyes," Bella finally spoke. "You seemed so troubled we had to make sure you were alright." I remained silent, just observing everything. Something in me verified that these creatures were, indeed, angels.

"I am Zyraiah", the female angel began to stand. I saw that her tunic was not very long, but not necessary since her body was quite tiny, perhaps only slightly larger than Alice. "This is Xas" she introduced her male companion. Xas bowed his head slightly in a very gentlemanly fashion.

"This is Bella and Edward," Reyes turned to the angels, "very dear friends of mine." She enunciated each word as if she truly meant it from the bottom of her heart.

Reyes told us her story, and of how Zyraiah came to enter her life, and of their meetings over the years, and the information she received. Bella shared with the angels what it was that she saw, and the fact that Carlisle did too, through Reyes' own story of how she spoke with Carlisle and Esme earlier this evening. These angels though certainly piqued my curiosity, especially the fact that another one, Xas, decided to join them.

We found some concealment in the shade of the tree towards one of the sides of the clearing, just in the off chance someone were to spot us. Xas decided to share some information about himself and Zyraiah.

"We are of the lowest of the nine orders of angels, never mentioned in any scriptures. I was a soldier during the great battle that broke out in heaven which was followed by the great angel Lucifer's decent. Zyraiah here came along much later, created well after the dust of those battles settled. She is a bit naïve about many things, hence why I am keeping an eye out for her." Zyraiah smiled warmly at Xas, she seemed to look upon this fellow angel as an elderly-brother figure. Quite peculiar, I never imagined angels having those sorts of relationships and acquaintanceships.

"But Xas, you often created numerous friendships with humans."

"Yes Zyraiah, _humans_," he enunciated the last word in his sentence. I narrowed my eyes observing his concern. There was evident cause for concern with an angel associating with a vampire, obviously more so than with a human. I wondered.

"So what exactly are you two doing here?" I finally had to ask. Similar to Reyes, I had a difficult time reading the angel's minds, perhaps because their structure was completely different from a humans. Zyraiah looked at me.

"Why, we are here to warn and to help if possible," she informed. "And Xas can go to other places I cannot…" Xas gave Zyraiah a look to silence her before she had a chance to continue. Their dynamic intrigued me.

**Bella**

I was calmer than before, but still reverberating from shock and disbelief. Even after witnessing these beings with my own eyes, hearing Reyes' amazing story, and remembering my dreams over the course of the weeks this summer. The beauty of these beings was almost as dazzling as Edward was to me. Looking at Xas, his beauty impeccable and mask-like, there was something about him that reminded me of Edward. Ironically because I always considered Edward more of an angel than a vampire, a creature typically associated with evil and the devil. Xas seemed to be the one with the experience, if angels were to accumulate experience, and the one who was intellectual. It was strange finding me thinking this way.

I observed Zyraiah and Reyes. The remained close with each other, maintaining some form of embrace or contact. Strangely from time to time they would look at each other as if they were lovers, similar to how Edward looks at me, and I upon him. Xas's voice interrupted the velvet blanket of silence that seemed to creep with the early morning mist.

"We must depart, the sun will rise and it will be more difficult for us to travel without being seen," Xas announced. Zyraiah looked longingly at Reyes, who stroked the angel's face, as if telepathically reassuring her of something.

"We will return tomorrow night, there is more we need to share," Zyraiah promised. We all stepped away from the shade of the tree. The angels fully expanded their wings and leaped into the air, gliding up into the heavens like a golden meteor. The rising sun flashed on the horizon and with a blink the angels were gone.

I could not tear my face away from the sky, the stars that flickered for the final time before the burnout from the sun would take over. The three of us sat in silence until I felt my body succumb to the sleep deprivation, I barely noticed Edward stand me up.

"Will you be able to hold onto me enough on the way back?" Edward asked with concern. I nodded as I subconsciously crawled onto his back. The dash back to the Cullen house was smooth and fluid and I found myself slipping into a light state of sleep. I barely noticed Edward gently moving me off his back and cradling me in his arms as we approached the boundaries of the property. The air was still cool from the night even though the sun was illuminating the surroundings.

Edward sat us under a tree, my head tucked safely in his lap. In my state of half sleep I could feel his cool gentle fingers stroking my hair, at the same time I experienced a lucid dream. I saw the creature again, but this time I wasn't feeling as afraid. I was not alone this time, everyone was together. I saw the angels flying in, colliding with this imminent dark being, whatever it is; a clash of light and dark sending a wave of impact beyond our world.

I stirred and the only thing I really took notice of was Edward whispering in my ear.

"I'm right here Bella, you're safe, we are all well…" His velvety voice pulled me back to consciousness, just enough to stir and see that we were still outside and under the delicious shade of a fir tree. The sunbeams piercing through the tree danced off Edward's glittering skin. No wonder I found Edward to be an angel himself, how beautiful his own illumination was.

The days that have gone by seemed to have triggered an internal metamorphosis. Little by little I was no longer feeling as insignificant, helpless, and small. The warmth of the sun and the cold, stony comfort of Edward's lap made my mind wander back and forth. There were moments that I was very present, very aware of where I was at this moment in time. Other moments I drifted between sighting the angels and my night of pleasuring Edward.

It will be something I shall never forget. Edward, always noble and confident as I swoon and sway with weakness instigated by his presence alone; and yet still gentile and non-patronizing with the power he has over me. But last night, the level of hunger and yearning in his eyes reached a new level. The burning passion and desire: it was for me. That I was able to bring him, Edward Cullen, more beautiful than any man created to walk upon this Earth, to such a place, it still stirred me. To fathom that I had it in me, to muster up such ability, was beyond empowering. I felt I had begun to finally and fully come into myself, anything was possible.

Anything was possible indeed. My core still shook thinking back to the angels. What did their presence mean exactly? Were they really from heaven? The various names of God I have heard over the years began to swim around in my head: G-d, Yhwh, Lord, Jehovah, Allah, Heavenly Father, Abah, Adonai, Hashem …and then mysteriously something else crept in, something I had never heard before: Ma.

I sat myself up and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and sighed into the pit of his throat. Even with part of my newfound sense of self-empowerment I will now and for always find a part of myself seep into him, a portion of myself merge with his. At first this frightened me, believing I was losing myself, but that was not so. It was something more beneficial and profound, beyond what could be comprehended, especially now, in this world where there are humans, vampires, werewolves, and angels.

* * *

**A/N - About the angels: Zyraiah is of my own creation, but Xas is not. He is from the book "The Vintner's Luck" by Elizabeth Knox, and is her property and copyright and all that other stuff. Xas is just one of my favorite characters of all time so I had to bring him into this crazy story. :) **


	18. Edward, Bella: Soundtrack to a dream

**A/N - OK, I am well aware this is not the most exciting chapter, but transitions people! It is all about the transition. I can promise you the next two chapters will have more action and lemons. Enjoy the niceness and the bit of naughtiness that is this chapter. :) Off to Seattle tomorrow!!!  
**

**Your favorite vampires and mine copyright Stephenie Meyers**

**Xas the angel copyright Elizabeth Knox from "The Vintner's Luck"**

**Reyes and Zyraiah copyright to ME!!!!! Yes, I can be creative too, and don't try anything people, I have friends who are lawyers. ;) **

**

* * *

Edward**

I held Bella in my arms, certain that she was overwhelmed by the events that had recently transpired. Again I wondered what was going through her mind at this very moment, although she was still drowsy due to a lack of a proper night's sleep. Scooping her up into my arms I carried her back to the house. The day was turning into one that was spectacular and beautiful with gentle sunshine. Walking into our living area, the brightness was welcoming and soothing. Bella dozed off again in my arms and I was not sure whether it would be best to take her upstairs or keep her on one of the sofas in the living area.

I opted for one of the loveseats near my piano. Carefully arranging her in the most comfortable position I could, I covered her with one of the throws. Usually when Bella slept she was a little restless and spoke. Right now she seemed very peaceful and unusually still.

Looking at Bella, I realized how I loved her more than ever. She definitely held a much greater piece of me within her than I was initially aware, and it seemed to create a cornerstone, a bond reaching to more profound depths.

I closed my eyes and reflected upon the last couple of days; the vast amount of emotions and experiences that were new to me and unearthed for the first time. To be honest, despite my fear that something grave, dark, and dangerous was approaching, I was quite content. I was very happy, happier than when Bella first came into my life. I was feeling a greater and deeper love than I ever thought possible, and I was inspired.

Riding on this sudden wave of inspiration I went to my piano. I started to play something soft, the andante movements in the lullaby I composed for Bella, to see if she would be awakened. When I played she remained asleep, as if her body were simply absorbing the sounds my hands created. And then new notes flowed forth. The additional movements of the piece I was composing for Bella, for our wedding. As exalted as an angel, my love, my Bella is, this was the message behind my music.

I played on, and about an hour passed. Bella opened her eyes, stretched a little and snuggled deeper into the blanket.

"Edward, of course it had to be you, creating such a soundtrack for the most beautiful dreams." I smiled at her.

"And what did you dream about my love?" Bella looked down and blinked a little, then smiled herself.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh? Why not? That doesn't seem fair as I will never have such an opportunity to dream ever again, let alone beautiful dreams like the ones you just experienced." She looked up at me, her eyes seemed very wise now. Was my Bella blessed with an epiphany of sorts?

"I'm not going to tell you because to me it seemed like this amazing wish was made. I want to keep it secret because I want it to come true." I stood up from the piano and walked over to her. I kissed her several times, softly and slowly, on her forehead, her temples, by her ear, her cheek, the corner of her lips. Her breath was warm and sweet against my neck.

"I can see this being a pivotal reason in destiny as to why I am unable to see and hear your thoughts. Sounds like an amazing wish Bella, I hope it comes true."

"Me too Edward, me too," she sighed. I rested my chin on her head, sensing she was still tired. "Edward," she continued. "Did we really see……angels, last night, in the clearing? That wasn't a dream?" I closed my eyes and nodded to myself, understanding how something like that could come across as a dream to Bella.

"Yes Bella, we really did." I felt her body stiffen a little, from shock possibly.

"Oh my lord…" she breathed out. Silence once again filled the room. Unfortunately in this situation I did not know what to say to her. I certainly was no expert on Theology or Mystical studies, and was this a sign of some sort? And even though Reyes told us her whole story it still baffled me how she came in contact with such creatures, if they were what I knew of angels and what they seemed to be.

"I am not sure what to think myself Bella. Maybe we can talk to Reyes later on, perhaps she can provide more insight." Bella still looked exhausted. "Do you want me to take you upstairs to sleep in the bed?" She shook her head and began to sit herself up. Not long after Reyes descended the stairs.

"How are you two?" She looked at me and Bella with the greatest depth of earnest and sincerity when she asked. For the first time I began to see Reyes' beauty, but it was more because I was seeing the genuine kindness, compassion, and grace that seemed to be of Reyes' nature. Reyes embodied the paradox of being sexual, pleasurable, alluring and maternal, nurturing, devoted all at the same time.

"Reyes," Bella greeted her while barely awake, so her voice was raspy, one of my favorite ways Bella sounds. She stumbled a little on the couch arranging herself to sitting.

"Bella I am definitely taking you upstairs and putting you to bed" I insisted. Bella closed her eyes and sighed, realizing that I was right. She gestured with her arms for me to pick her up as her body seemed to slip back into a state of sleep.

**Bella**

When I opened my eyes, I saw that the sun was about to set. I groaned and buried my head in the pillow. Edward might be right. If I keep this up I will definitely be on a stereotypical vampire schedule. I must have really been exhausted to be able to sleep through an entire day of bright sun blasting through Edward's vast window. Amazingly my sleep was dreamless, or at least it felt that way.

When I finally pulled myself out of bed I still felt a little groggy. I could hear Edward playing the piano downstairs, a similar melody I heard earlier this morning in my dreams. I always felt misty and lost listening to him play, it was ethereal, like the voices of………the voices of angels. I caught myself in the doorway when my knees gave out and before I completely tumbled onto the floor. Angels….we had seen angels……how?...Why?...What did this mean?

Hearing Reyes in the other room, I quietly and slowly approached her doorway. Peaking in Reyes back was turned to me. She grabbed a robe and began to turn in my direction. As if everything had gone in slow motion, again I catch her, this time completely naked. I get a generous glimpse of her entire figure before it is cocooned in the silk fabric. How do I keep managing to walk in on Reyes right when she is changing? And why does she never completely close her doors?

"Ah Bella you are awake" Reyes greets me unfazed. I am not sure whether or not she knew I had seen her. Although from what I am gathering she did not seem like the type of individual who cared. In her defense if I had her body I probably would not care that much either, or would I? Before I was able to completely gather my thoughts, I stepped into her room found myself wrapped in Reyes's arms. She was hugging me, very tenderly. I did not realize I was shaking a little.

"You poor thing, what must be going through your head now. That must have been so much to witness." Her whispers were very motherly, full of concern and a bit of remorse. I could not think of anything else to say back, so my arms returned her hug. Reyes sighed and held me tighter, as if to protect me from something. My head was swimming from her scent and her body was amazingly comfortable and welcoming.

Flashes of Reyes nude form came into my mental projection. If she were human the authenticity of her breasts would be questioned. But in their defense, Reyes's hips curved out slightly further than the bountiful flesh that created her generous bust-line. I felt my body sinking to the floor. Reyes gently leaned me against the wall, kneeling down to make sure I was ok. She started stroking my face and forehead.

"Reyes, were those really angels? Like in the…." I could barely bring myself to say it. She nodded. "But…how……when?" Reyes hushed me to silence.

"No need to push yourself muñeca, everything will begin to make sense. I feel that all the pieces are finally coming together." I blinked furiously and took a deep breath. I looked into Reyes's eyes, golden but like pure honey pouring into a glass jar seated by a window in the sun. I remember my mother having a piece of amber jewelry greatly resembling her eyes. Framed by black eyebrows, deep like painted calligraphy ink. I reached up for her hand, touching her smooth, warm skin, it made my heart accelerate. She just continued to look at me, with compassion, like my oldest and dearest friend.

Again, as if possessed by another force other than my own mind, the tip of my left index finger touched the corner of the female vampire's lip. Then, the dam broke, I confessed to myself, I was curious, I was drawn. I wanted to touch Reyes, I wanted to feel what her body felt like, I wanted to explore where some parts were hard and lean, and where it was fleshy, soft, and voluptuous. But I stayed frozen and still, except for my finger, which slowly moved to the middle of Reyes's lips. She did not kiss it, but those full, pillow-like lips of hers did pucker a little, and then tightened into a smile. And then, in a beat I broke down into a sob.

How could I? What was wrong with me? What a selfish, greedy, insatiable creature I was. Edward did not deserve this. He knew, he knew and did nothing, said nothing, it barely fazed him it appeared. But what was he really thinking? Really and truly, I would never ever in a million years betray Edward on any level. However, if this situation were reversed, the jealousy and insecurity I would feel. It would not matter if the other was male or female, it would tear me up and eat me alive. I certainly would never be able to stand it. How could he tolerate this, unless Edward is the champion of concealing and controlling his feelings? Then again, on some level Edward always expressed how he felt. But how does he really feel about this? About me developing a crush on a girl, a female vampire of all creatures?

"Bella, it's alright, I would never have you do anything you do not want to do." She stroked my hair and brushed away tears. I could not pull myself together to stand up and kindly bring myself away from her.

"No Reyes, I know that. But," I sniffed. "But this is just not fair. First Jacob Black, and now…" again I could not bring myself to say what was in my head. Instead, a stream of derogatory words with which I could label myself filled my thoughs. I looked at Reyes.

"Reyes, you have been so kind to me and to everyone…" I finally managed to pull myself up and stumbled to the bathroom. "I'm sorry," I called out, not just to Reyes, but to others, and they knew who they were. I filled up the bathtub, stripped my pajamas off, and submerged myself completely into the warm water, with futile hope that the ablution would rid me of my sins.

* * *

**A/N - Writing this as I finish up packing for Seattle...ok folks, as much as I am loving how many of you reading this chapter are shocked (that is what I was going for) and freaking out, I figured I would throw you all a bone since it is going to be awhile before I am able to update. Note: BELLA IS NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!!! And I know you all know what I mean. There is symbolic meaning and significance behind it, which will eventually be revealed, but just to put some of you at ease, she does not act on her thoughts and feelings. Have a little more faith in Bella (or is it my crazy, sick, and twisted imagination you don't trust? Hehe, ok there I do not blame you). In the mean time you are more than welcome to send me messages with questions. I may be able to quickly check email while out of town. **


	19. Reyes: Not at fault

**A/N - Ok folks, I am back! And I have not one, not two, but three chapters!!!!! We are in the home stretch, the last quarter of the story, oh my!**

* * *

**Reyes**

I knew Bella had locked herself in the bathroom. I could hear the splashing from the filled bathtub behind the door, so I tapped to make sure she was alright.

"Bella, it's me. When you are finished in there, please let me talk to you." I attempted to sound as compassionate as possible. I closed my eyes and sighed. That poor girl, I had really done it this time. Even though the majority of my powers are very well under my conscious control, it was the other aspects that seemed to cause trouble. Seeing the confusion and pain in Bella's eyes, it tore at me. This girl is going to be a part of Carlisle's family, a person who I hold to the highest esteem. And on top of that, she is to make a grand transition from one species to another, undergoing a great trial and tribulation with her love, her life, and her sense of self.

She did not answer me, so I retreated back to my room, got dressed and continued to chastise myself, figuring my self-awareness was not as up to par as I would like it to be. It is moments like these that I feel the burden of being a woman, of being female: The incapacity to control thoughts and emotions to the extent that they really need to be. Especially in times like these.

About a half hour passed and to my surprise Bella was at my door, her hair still wet. I smiled at her, attempting to be disarming. Lifting myself from the bed, I approached and reached for Bella's hand.

"Please Bella, come and take a walk with me? I do have much to say to you." Bella hesitantly but willingly took my hand. I could hear Edward still playing his piano down in the living area. "I am aware of the strong possibility that I am reeking a little havoc" I began to explain as we descended the stairs. Bella looked at me but did not answer. She still appeared confused, and I could tell she was placing all the blame for this entire situation on herself.

When the two of us reached the bottom of the steps and passed by Edward, he looked up at us curiously. I smiled at Edward.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm just going to borrow your girlfriend for a little bit." Feeling Bella flinch behind me, I figured that was not the right phrase to have used. I looked back at her and Edward seemed to chuckle. I smiled sheepishly. "Well, you know what I mean. A little girl talk is in order." Edward nodded.

"Of course, just make sure she comes back in one piece and in pristine condition or we will have to talk ourselves, Reyes" Edward informed me in a mock threatening tone. I gave him a look of false surprise.

"Naturally Edward, she shall be treated as if she were my own _hermanita_." When Bella and I exited out the kitchen and to the backyard, the sun was still out but beginning to set, so the light was no longer direct and overhead and tolerable for me. I still had to shield my eyes with the shadow from my hands as we strolled. When I found a comfortable and shaded spot amongst the trees I sat myself down and looked at Bella, who was still standing and looking incredibly nervous. I patted the ground as a gesture for Bella to sit. She did slow, slowly and cautiously.

"Bella, I can imagine you are probably quite freaked out, and I must say that it is partially my fault." Bella's eyes widened.

"Your fault, but how? I'm the one who…ummm….." Bella said struggling to find the appropriate words. I gazed at Bella to calm her. I could feel the self-depreciating behind her eyes. What a shame it was, she certainly did not deserve to feel like this or treat herself in this manner.

"Bella, first, let me explain to you about my powers and abilities." Bella silenced herself and stared at me intently. The widening of her eyes suggested some fear and great curiosity. "It runs in my family, especially with the women. But to give you the basis, in my world, vampires establish prestige and power three ways: money, politics, and sex. The money is kind of a given, businesses and commerce, and family fortunes dating back several millennia. The politics is intriguing in itself, with our own senatorial system based on an aristocratic foundation. That in itself you can weave in money and sex into that system, because in my word lineage and family still play a significant role in the social and power establishments. You can get connected into the right family with the political power, either through a family of wealth, or if you seduce yourself into either." Bella was following but had yet to make the connection.

"What I am getting at here Bella is that in my family, we have unique powers and abilities connected to sex. To avoid confusion I will simply speak about myself. I have multiple abilities with my powers. One of them is this: that I can have anyone I want: human, vampire, male, female. My aunts are the same way, one reason they have been so successful in their business.

"I have other powers; however, these don't seem to be as much in my control as I would like, although if I choose to I can concentrate and either stop it or consciously choose to exercise the power. I awaken deeply embedded sexual desires in people, again for both vampires and humans. These sexual desires don't necessarily have to have anything to do with me, it could be a very general one or something connected with a person a certain individual knows. This is a unique gift. So far I seem to be the only one in my family who can do this. One problem with that ability though is that I can potentially project my own subconscious thoughts onto another, unwittingly.

"So you are saying…" I nodded, interrupting Bella before she could continue.

"Most likely it is not all you. You may have a small sense of curiosity about women in a sexual way, but probably not enough to actually act upon it. I see how in love you are and devoted to Edward." Bella swallowed.

"Yes, but Reyes, it's still not right."

"Muñeca, why do you say things like that? You have done nothing wrong. As I said I play a part in this too, I should have been more aware." Bella looked down at her lap and thought for a moment.

"Wait….so you are saying….."

"Yes, I may be manifesting other things in you, some of which I may be projecting onto you, but subconsciously. Bella, I must be honest with you, there are aspects of you that I am strongly drawn to. You remind me very much in many ways of Benicio and Paloma both, if I really wanted to, I could…well….. Of course, I would never do anything to jeopardize anything you and Edward have, out of respect for you, Edward, and especially Carlisle, the whole family. Bella chuckled and buried her face in her hands.

"And what about Alice?" she added.

"Most likely it is the same thing. She very much reminds me of Rocio." Bella sighed.

"I believe you Reyes, and see your points. But, how do we know what is what? How do we know this is really most of your doing?" She asked concerned. I just shrugged.

"What does it matter really? I just wanted to share this with you because I could see that you were starting to beat yourself up over it." Bella shot up.

"Of course I am! I mean whether it is you or me or not, I have no right to be feeling this way!" I looked at Bella perplexed, wondering where all this was coming from.

"What do you mean Bella? You are human…"

"Jeez, look at me Reyes! Look at me, and then look at Edward. If someone has no room for…well…._anything_…it is certainly me." I closed my eyes with the realization of Bella's insecurities.

"But Bella, he obviously adores you, what you two have is obviously something beyond superficial means." I looked at Bella who seemed like she was about to burst into tears.

"Reyes, it is still beyond my comprehension. And even now, hearing…hearing what you had to say…I just don't know….it does not make any sense." I glanced over at Bella, who met my gaze.

"Love never makes sense, tia. It is not supposed to." She looked at me curiously. I adjusted myself to sit closer. "Don't you see Bella? What is reality and what is in our minds, more often than not, they do not see eye to eye. Love is something beyond what the minds of mankind, or other creatures, create and process. Logic, reason, comprehension, and thoughts, they are products of this world, this consciousness we share.

"Love is from beyond that, and it will last long after everything we are touching, tasting, hearing, smelling, feeling and experiencing is all gone. Yes, even emotions will wither in the wake of love, because we create emotions in our bodies and minds. But love, true love, profound love, the real love, that never ever perishes.

"And where that love manifests, those places can only be ones of pure being, goodness, and warmth. It must be able to kindle a fire, the flames that purify and burn away leaving only the simple elements, which can then be forged into a heart, which is simply an iconic representation of a physical manifestation of love. So you see, Bella, love is the energy, the force to be reckoned with, that which cannot be stopped. It defies everything we know, it creates and it destroys." I took Bella by the hand.

"You and Edward have that, it holds you, surrounds you. And that love permeates through your whole family, amongst your siblings, between each other. The love may be tinted a different color, alternating between lovers, friends, family, but ultimately it is all a part of the same force."

* * *


	20. Edward: Drive her blind

* * *

** Edward**

Looking over my notes, I felt the energy from my creative burst begin to wane. However, I had to bask in my sense of self-satisfaction, observing what I was finally able to accomplish. If I had to estimate, this composition was over ninety-seven percent complete. Finally though, finally something worthy of my own emotions and to properly express the love I have for my Bella.

I heard a click and spotted Bella and Reyes returning from their girl talk. Part of me is glad that Reyes is in the picture, she has the potential to be a good friend for Bella, possibly a confidant, when she makes her transition, someone from outside our Cullen clan that Bella could talk to, or just be acquainted with.

When the door was closed Bella practically sprinted over to me. I stood up to greet them when Bella lunged at me, clamping her arms around me. As if responding to a reflex, my own arms enveloped her, her body felt so small, soft, and warm. Bella was breathing deeply, at the pace she usually does when about to cry. I looked up at Reyes, who seemed quite calm, cool, and collected.

"I believe Bella simply has something to share with you," Reyes explained as she glided by me and approached the stairs. I looked down at Bella.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I gently lifted her chin so she could look at me. She nodded and then started to look around.

"Can we go somewhere and talk in private? Or at least where there is less risk of an audience."

"Of course" I agreed, taking Bella by the hand and returning to my room. We sat down on my couch and a few tears managed to squeeze their way out of Bella's eyes. It always tore at my heart strings whenever I saw Bella upset or overwhelmed by her own emotions. I would trade my power to read minds in order to soothe and heal anything that ailed Bella at any time, any day. She took some deep breaths before speaking.

"Edward, I am so sorry, please, please, forgive me." She took a deep breath and looked at me, surprised that I looked confused.

"Bella, what do you think you have done for me to have to forgive you?" Bella pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes.

"I am awful Edward. You do not deserve someone as wretched as me." I looked at Bella and raised my eyebrow.

"Now why is this sounding so familiar to me?" Bella just shook her head.

"No Edward, I've really done it this time. I am awful, insatiable, a harlot." I had to chuckle.

"Oh Bella, did you sleep with Reyes?" I had only intended for that to be a joke but instead Bella just screeched and jumped and looked at me horrified. It startled me as well. "Um, ok, ok calm down it was just a joke."

"That was NOT funny, Edward! I would NEVER cheat on you! Oh jeez…" and she started to cry. I was confused.

"Bella, why are you getting so upset?"

"Because, I…I…kind of….wanted to….but not really! And I wouldn't, never, ever! You know I am devoted to you, one hundred and twenty percent, right?" Her look was pleading. I smiled and sighed.

"Of course I know that Bella." I started to stroke her face. "I mean, I know you have a little crush on her, as does Alice, believe me," I rolled my eyes and shuddered at the memory of her thoughts. "But I know where you stand. I know you love me and would never do anything to jeopardize our trust and bond to one another. Why are you so torn up about it?"

"Oh it's not fair! If I were aware of you having a crush on someone else it would probably drive me to the brink of insanity. I actually can't believe how cool you are being about this. I mean, not that I am not appreciative of you being so understanding Edward, but you know what I mean." I pulled her into me for a hug and I kissed the top of her head.

"So are you saying you would not trust me in that kind of situation?" I said merely implying a hypothetical situation.

"No Edward, of course I would trust you. But I would just feel…inadequate…like I was not enough. And how do you not feel that way, especially after all that drama with Jacob? And now Reyes? Or do you feel that way?" I sat her up so we could face one another.

"Bella, there is so much going on, so much you have gone through, and so much more that you will endure. I believe it is perfectly normal for you feel uncertain about yourself. Deep down you know, and I know, what we are to each other, and where we stand. You have yet to really see yourself the way I do, and know the person you truly are.

"Besides, that whole incident with Jacob Black, I trusted you one hundred and fifty percent. Jacob, on the other hand, was another story. No logic, rhyme or reason was sinking into that flea bitten brain of his." I had to laugh at my own wry comments. Bella did not seem as amused. I just looked at her. "But you know what I mean." She sighed.

"I guess, I just felt so guilty Edward, I don't even know how to describe it. It wasn't good." She leaned into me. "Maybe when I am a vampire I will finally feel I am on your level."

"Now why do you still believe you are significantly inferior to me, Bella?"

"Uh, must we point out the obvious for the one thousandth time?" Both of us laughed.

"Ok, so what brought on this bought of self depreciation and freak out fest with Reyes?" Bella buried her face into my shoulder and shook her head.

"I don't know, I woke up today and then popped into Reyes's room because she was there…and I don't know, it was sort of similar to when you dazzle me, but different, definitely not as strong as your dazzling. Reyes then took me outside to talk and explained how it is probably not completely my fault." I nodded to myself as my internal wheels turned. Yes, Reyes did bring in quite a unique presence, just as I initially suspected.

"And what did she say?" Bella explained to me about Reyes's powers and her connection to the whole situation. It made sense to me, but what aroused my curiosity most was Reyes's subconscious power, what was the purpose and significance of something like that? A weapon? A catalyst for something greater? I pondered and thought.

I decided to just let the situation rest for now. The sun began to set, saturating my room with a beautiful golden light. Bella had curled up and tucked her head into my lap. I ran my fingers through her thick hair, each stroke releasing wafts of mouth watering and arousing aroma. I closed my eyes, taking in the smell and the feeling of Bella's beautiful hair in my hands.

"So…" I whispered bending my head down closer to hers. "Tell me how Reyes seduced you, or was it you who seduced her?" I chuckled. Bella groaned a little.

"Oh come on Edward! That's so lame, stop it." But before Bella could bury her face back into my lap I lifted her up so that I could lay her down on the couch and lower myself down towards her.

"I am picturing this…" Bella looked into my eyes. She blinked quickly, but then began to lessen the pace as she reminded herself to breathe. "I am imagining this…" Taking my index finger I began to touch and trace her mouth, starting at the corners of her lips and following the natural line of her pout. Bella's breathing increased as my finger played with the fleshy pillow of her lower lip. Her breath and scent entered my orifices, stimulating my senses. I closed my eyes as once again I felt myself slip into a haze of sexual hunger for my love.

"Or, was it more like this?" I took Bella's hand in mine, taking the tips of her own fingers and kissing them.

"Edward, you're starting to drive me crazy again…" Bella warned. But I just looked at her, narrowing my eyes, and her body sunk back further into the couch. I hushed her and gently began sucking on the fingertips, just enough for a generous tease. I made circles and figure eights against the pads of her fingers and kissed down to her palms. I buried my face into the smooth, thick, warm and delicious skin of her hand.

"Bella, I want to make you happy and fulfilled in every possible way." I kissed her wrist.

"Edward, believe me, you do, and I can't wait until we can officially start our life together…" As she spoke I unbuttoned her shirt from the bottom just enough to expose her navel. Reaching down to kiss her belly, Bella's torso jerked and pulled up as she gasped. I gently held her hips to keep her still and steady as I traced circles around her navel with my lips and tip of my tongue.

Her scent clouded my mind, the warmth of her body seemed to rise and pull me in deeper, deep into a world I created with my thoughts and Bella's body. I toyed with the waist band of her shorts, pulling them down to brush my lips and cheeks along the lower curve of her belly, the crests of her pelvis, and the soft cushions of her hips. Bella began to squirm and it excited me.

"Oh jeez, Edward, do you have any idea what you are doing to me? You're cruel!" she cried. I laughed, knowing that Bella had no idea what I had in mind. I jumped off the couch, lifted her up and practically tossed her on the bed. Bella appeared shell shocked, which gave me a beat of time to slide her shorts and underwear off. Bella sat up, startled.

"Its ok love" I reassured her. Bella just shook her head.

"Holy crow Edward, I thought….what are……you're not……" Again I placed my finger over her lips to quiet her. I took both her wrists into my hands and pinned her down as I kissed her. I felt her body grow limp under me and tense at the same time.

"Bella, please trust me, and now just lie there. Be good, I promise this will be….very……nice……" I locked her gaze with mine as my right hand slowly moved away from her wrists and found its way between her legs. Very carefully I traced my fingers along the natural line of her opening and tenderly placed the tip of my middle finger on her clitoris. Her body jerked as she let out a very loud gasp and shout of surprise. Bella was so wet it sent shivers all over my body. I kissed her on the lips one last time before I released her wrists, moved back to kiss her navel, and moved back one last time to bring my face between her legs.

My left hand gently pressed her hips down, my right fingers parted her open so I could press my tongue flat against her inner lips and clitoris. Bella let out a small scream and a short string of profanity as she reached over her head and fiercely gripped the iron bars of the headboard. I exhaled in pleasure as I carefully sucked her lower lips into my mouth and thrust my tongue into her opening, in and out, continuing to taste her perpetual wetness that seemed to only increase the more I tasted her.

Bella continued to scream and cry out, which at first sounded like she was sobbing, but a careful ear would realize that was certainly not the case. From time to time I would look up to make sure she was alright. Her breathing was alright, her eyes were closed and her facial expressions were twisted into masks of ecstasy, pleasure, and bliss, which only aroused me more, encouraging me to continue lapping and pressing my tongue harder, increasing the speed and rotations of the circles and figure eights I made around her clitoris.

Bella went on to scream my name, gasp, breathe deeper, swear, and cry out. My tongue vibrated faster and faster over her clitoris, gleaming and shining like an immaculate pearl. Her hips and thighs were vibrating under me and starting to buck. Behind my mouth I felt her muscles contract and pull up. I pushed down on her hips just enough to hold her steady enough to keep my mouth on her lips and clitoris, just long enough to feel that final pull, thrust, and burst of energy causing Bella to arch her chest up, jerk her body, and release from that golden throat of hers one of the loudest and most beautiful screams I had ever heard. It was like hearing a choir of angels announcing an opening to heaven.

Bella's body relaxed but she continued to let out sob-like cries. I worked my way back up to her by kissing her belly, which she responded with further moans. Her eyes were still closed when I reached her neck with my trail of kisses.

"Edward, I think you made me go blind for a little while," she managed to say between pants as she struggled to catch her breath. I nuzzled her neck and she squirmed more.

"You have the most delectable taste and smell, I could just bask in it for hours." Bella shuddered with delight.

"Ummmm, will you do that again some time? Please Edward, please? And for hours, yes, that sounds really really nice. I could too easily become addicted to that you know." I laughed as she rotated herself in my arms to face me and we kissed. .

"It would be my pleasure to be giving you such pleasure my love." As I pressed her close to me, sinking into each other's kiss, I suddenly hear Emmett's voice bellow from the first floor below:

"BASEBALL TIME EVERYONE!"

* * *


	21. Jasper: Darkness descends

* * *

**Jasper**

"Storm tonight over the Olympic range!" Alice announced. I looked up from my reading at Alice, who definitely had the usual expression on her face whenever a vision came into her mind's eye. Emmett perked up from cuddling on the couch with Rosalie.

"Are you serious?" he asked eagerly. Alice nodded.

"Yes, indeed, and it is coming quickly, we could start to head out now if we wanted to." Emmett sprung up from the couch.

"BASEBALL TIME EVERYONE!" he shouted, his voice practically causing a temblor in the Cullen household. Emmett began his usual series of hoots and hollers until Carlisle, Esme, and Reyes joined us in the foyer area.

"What's going on?" Reyes asked.

"Alice says there will be a storm so we can head out to play a game" Esme explained.

"The Greatest American summer pastime! Are you familiar with the game Reyes?" I asked. Reyes thought for a moment.

"I think so, if not I am a fast learner." She carried with her a small black backpack, what was it in could be anyone's guess. I could tell Emmett was growing restless as he leaped to the bottom of the steps.

"EDWARD! BELLA! GET DOWN HERE IT'S TIME TO ROLL!"

"Jeez, Emmett, are you trying to split open our tympanic membranes?" I heard Edward's voice down the stairs as he and Bella showed up.

"Oh now don't start using that Medical school jargon with me little brother."

"Shall we settle this on the field then, big brother?" I had to laugh. It amused me to no end when Edward and Emmett got competitive with each other, especially since it was not so easily to get Edward riled up. Looking at my little brother, he did seem to have this smirk of self satisfaction on his face. I did wonder, and then I stopped as Edward looked in my direction, obvious able to read my thoughts. He did wink at me, as if to send the message that I must know as well as he did.

When we stepped outside I felt an eerie presence in the air, but nonetheless we made our dash to the clearing. I was still getting bombarded with a very intense wave of emotion, and I knew it was not coming from any members of my family. It was incredibly hostile, wrathful, vengeful, and sinister.

Being that this was presently only a premonition, I disregarded it and assumed our positions on the field. Naturally Bella sat out, but in due time she will definitely be joining us, and I look forward to it.

We started our game as usual, the thunder rolling and breaking in the distance, flashes of lightening from beyond and over the Olympic peaks. Emmett hit, Edward caught, and Reyes even attempted to steal a base. It was the games as usual, Bella gazing in awe from a top of the hill.

Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I could have sworn I saw something, but I didn't. I certainly felt, however. The same intense ire from before, I was feeling it again, this time it was coming closer and closer, stronger and stronger. And then the smell, unlike anything I have ever smelled on this Earth: the strangest combination of sulfur, ice, carbon, and iron. I whipped my head around in all directions, when suddenly I heard Bella scream.

A vast, dark, menacing, winged creature let out the most deafening screech as it descended from the darkening sky and plunged right to us. This creature swooped so low it caused everyone to drop flat to the ground. Looking up I was finally able to get a better look at it. The outline resembled that of a large man, but the wings were large, spanning possible fifteen feet from tip to tip. The silhouette was completely black and it looked built to kill. The only distinguishing features of a face were large, glowing, red eyes and a darker shadow below suggesting the presence of some type of mouth.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward shout as he dashed up the hill at top speed, lunging himself at Bella, grabbing her and rolling down the hill before this dark winged creature could swoop in to her. I observed the creature quickly, to see if there were any possible maneuvers I could perform for an attack. I could feel the emotions of this thing, and for some reason it wanted us all dead.

When Emmett was finally able to get to his feet, he jumped up towards the creature, hoping to drag it down with his weight. With one swing of its wing, the creature knocked Emmett off and my brother thudded to the ground causing it to shake. Unfortunately this thing had the advantage of flight, no matter how fast we ran at it, how quickly we jumped, or how hard we attacked, it could just as easily fly away.

I looked over at Reyes. Crouching down as low as possible, she removed the track jacket she was wearing and reached into her backpack and produced what looked like two weapons. One was a large stake which appeared to be made of silver; the other looked like a small, straight sword still in its case. When she removed the casing from the sword, she swung it around and the blade extended itself into a full length kitana sword.

I saw the creature approaching from an angle that held potential. I sprung up from the ground, crouched into position, and when I observed the creature sweep down toward Alice I lunged at it from its side. I grabbed on quickly and thoroughly, I had this creature's body well in my grasp. It howled and hissed as I sunk my teeth into what appeared to be its shoulder. The skin was hard and granite-like, not very much unlike ours, but at the same time it was a bit fleshy. I tasted a liquid, blood, but not that of an animal, or human. The taste was similar to the flesh of a vampire, but many other elements in it significantly differed. No matter I had to demolish this creature that was obviously out to do us in.

"JASPER!" I heard Alice scream from what seemed like a distance away. It was only then that I realized I too was airborne with this creature. The speed at which we were flying was blinding and deafening. Both claws and wings slashed at me, trying to fight me off as we plunged faster and faster back to earth.

With a final swat, the creature somehow shoved me off and I was launched off. When I landed with a thud in the field Alice sprinted to me. For the first time ever I could see that Alice was stunned into silence. The sound of metals clashing together caught our attention. We turned to see Reyes looking right into the direction the creature was coming from, sword in right hand, silver stake in the other.

"¡VEN A BUSCAME, HIJO DE PUTA!" Reyes shouted at the top of her lungs before wielding both weapons and leaping off the balls of her feet to the creature as it directed its course towards her. With her kitana blade sword, she struck at the creature. Miraculously her weapon made some sort of contact with the creature, even as it began its retreat back to the air. Reyes returned to the ground, dropped the silver stake, wielded the sword with both hands, swiftly turned back around, and sprinted at the creature whose back was now to her. Springing on her feet again she practically flew into the air and struck at the black demon.

While it seemed that Reyes and her tactics were more successful than ours, she still did not seem to manage maiming this beast any more than we were able to. Reyes again retreated to the ground, her sword still in hand, gazing up at the creature which circled up in the sky. She breathed heavily, her brow knotted in concentration, plotting, preparing.

A bolt of lightening and a crack of thunder came from over the mountain range. A blur of white light blazed across the sky, aimed towards the dark winged demon. A loud clang was heard and the creature howled in pain. Another winged creature, with large white wings attacked the dark one. Then, another white winged being swooped in and struck a blow. Focusing my gaze, there were two angels attacking the being that attacked us.

Even though there seemed to be some reinforcement, Reyes still sprang into action, sword in hand, and leaped up to the creature. But before she could strike, one of the angels flew down and grabbed her, flying her into another direction to safety. The other angel continued its battle towards the dark creature, and it seemed to be winning. The angel appeared to be more skilled in combat, especially airborne, than the one that attacked us.

The battle did not continue on for much longer when the menacing creature retreated into the night.

"Is everyone alright?" Esme called. We all congregated once again in the middle of the field, until we noticed Reyes and one of the angels huddling by one of the outcroppings. We all approached the two of them when the other angel descended from the sky and joined us. Edward had Bella wrapped in blanket but he was the first to speak.

"When that creature swept low enough I was able to hear some of its thoughts. It is quite interesting. But before I continue, Xas," he turned and faced the angel who most recently joined us, a male with long black hair and an ornate belt with his brown leather trousers. "Xas, have you something to share with us?"

* * *

**A/N- **"¡VEN A BUSCAME, HIJO DE PUTA! - Come and get me, son of a bitch 


	22. Edward, Jasper: Even when angels fall

**A/N - We're getting down to the wire here everyone! This story should be done within the next 3-4 chapters. My goal here is to have this thing finished by Monday, Martin Luther King, Jr. Day! Because the next day I go back to grad school and I will have no free time, well, not enough to devote regularly to stories, and goodness knows I will not leave you hanging. Alright, well I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Xas and anything pertaining to his character personally is property of Elizabeth Knox and "The Vintner's Luck". You know who the Cullens belong to (or at least you should by now).   
**

* * *

**Edward**

_Wandering, wandering still….lost, confused, an insatiable thirst…the burning…the drowning of the mind and will by the senses and instincts. And then, a voice, calling, calling from inside him. But no! The voice, it is there. It is here. _

_"Come," it whispers, seductively. There is nothing left, no one. The voice continues to call, crying out now, reaching. _

_"They have wronged you, betrayed you, left you to be consumed by the darkness." The agony of the truth tears, rips, consumes from the core. Nothing left but the hunger, the thirst, the desire for revenge. The gift: from the threads of the fabric of destiny. Most certainly. White and pristine, flowing with that vital fluid, his and his alone…_

Expecting some hostility from the angel, Xas, I clenched my fists and felt my shoulder blades elevate, anticipating retaliation. Instead he remained stoic and still, closing his eyes and lowering his head lightly.

"Yes, as it is a fact that not all angels come from heaven." There was a silent murmur as Bella clutched onto me tightly. However, this was different from when she usually touched me. Not that she was afraid, but more like she was afraid for me.

My family also seemed to knit closer together, but remained close to the angels, hanging on every word that floated from their lips.

"That is not true Xas. You were and still are loved and cherished by God. The others from your order told me how gallant and fierce a warrior you were against Lucifer's army." Xas looked up and sighed at Zyraiah. He seemed slightly agitated but maintained the steadiness in his energy and stance.

"Zyraiah, you know as well as anyone what was to come after that."

"God wants you back Xas, and I know you can do it! You can return to Heaven."

"Zyraiah, please. As if you don't cause me enough anguish with your antics. It is bad enough that I am no longer welcomed in heaven but now I have to personally keep you out of trouble." Everyone now looked at Xas. Esme was the first to speak.

"You can trust us Xas. If you wish we would really love to hear your story." My family nodded in agreement. I was able to see Xas's thoughts, but his mind was not linear and clear like a human's, so even though I saw and heard many things, it would have to be in Xas's own words to clarify everything. The male angel's features softened to the tone of Esme's motherly compassion and openness.

"While angels were created to be messengers and servants of God, we were also brought into existence with the ability to think for ourselves. If it were impossible for angels to disagree with God then we would not have been a war." Xas folded his wings to enable himself to sit down before continuing this story.

"I was cast out of heaven when I questioned whether or not it was God who created the world, therefore demoting my status down. I am a fallen angel."

"Sweet mother of the lord! Are you then saying…?"

"Emmett!" I whipped around and silence my brother with my voice and stare, already knowing what he was going to blurt out. I turned back to the angels. "My apologies please continue Xas." The male angel benevolently looked in Emmett's direction.

"Fallen angels are not natives of hell, we have merely colonized it. You could say we angels were its first inmates. As for me, I go freely because of a treaty between God and Lucifer." He parted his wing to expose a symbol on his left side, resembling an elaborate tattoo. "It says that 'Xas shall go freely', and I do. I am able to travel to earth, particularly because I have managed to find a secret entryway out of hell.

"God knows this, which is why He asked me personally to look after Zyraiah, especially since she has a tendency to wander away from heaven quite often." Xas smiled endearingly at Zyraiah, who sheepishly tucked her face behind Reyes in slight embarrassment.

"And it is because of this you are acquainted with your fellow angel Murnin," I added for Xas, so that he could more quickly come to the point I wished for him to make. Xas nodded.

"All angels struggle greatly when first being cast into the burning sulfur pits, it is horrible and scarcely habitable. Out of all those I had seen arrive, Murnin had the hardest time. Also a very young angel, not much different from Zyraiah, he was greatly tortured. I did not know him very well though."The angel turned to face Edward. "But how do you know of him, Edward?" I cleared my throat.

"I am able to read minds, usually, although there are a few exceptions." I quickly glanced down at Bella, then over at Reyes, and back to the angels. "Yours and Zyraiah's minds do not process in the same ways as a human mind does, so I have been getting information from you, but very unclear. Amazingly enough I was able to get a glimpse into the mind of that creature. We have quite an unusual situation here."

"So what does this have to do with Murnin?" Zyraiah asked with great eagerness

in her tone. I took a deep breath and lifted my eyebrows.

"Xas, it seems that Murnin managed to follow you to your secret passageway out of hell. And not only that, he managed to make an acquaintanceship with a newborn vampire." A chorus of gasps, expression of surprise, and murmurs erupted. "But, not just any newborn! Remember our good friends Victoria and Riley? This particular newborn is an AWOL from their little army." Groans and sighs of exasperation came from my family, naturally the angels seemed confused. Zyraiah looked at all of our faces.

"But why was Murnin cast out of heaven?" Reyes asked Xas, still embraced by Zyraiah. Xas thought for a minute.

"I am not one hundred percent sure, but from what I gathered hearing his conversations with Lucifer and to himself, it seems he confronted God, questioning His favorability towards humankind. It seems he did not like the hypothesis that angels were created in the image of man, that God's terrestrial creations existed in His mind before the metaphysical ones." Xas sighed, closing his eyes as if he were shifting through all the thoughts in his own head.

"Yes, I do not know Murnin very well, but definitely the most tortured, self-loathing celestial servant I have ever encountered."

"Edward, were you able to gather any more information than what you have shared so far?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"It was strange, like the creature sort of had two minds. It made no sense until I was able to read further. Apparently the angel offered himself to the vampire, for whatever reason. Murnin probably sensed the creature he encountered was not human, and capable of killing. When the newborn vampire drank his blood, a metamorphosis occurred and became that dark winged creature."

"He must have somehow known that having a vampire drink from him would cause such a reaction, but how?" Alice added.

"Hell is full of books. Every piece of written work that has a copy exists there. Murnin must have come across some scripture informing him of the possibility," Xas explained. I swallowed, feeling an energetic resin seep into me as I was being exposed to these details about hell. My stream of conscious was interrupted my Carlisle whispering to Esme.

"What scripture would have that kind of information or passages?" he asked Esme, slightly flustered and overwhelmed by his own thoughts.

"Evidently one that deals with vampires," Xas suggested glancing at everyone. Zyraiah gasped in gleeful surprise.

"So you are all vampires, like Reyes?" she asked, clutching Reyes a little closer to her, not out of fright, but in delight.

"Yes, we are all vampires. Well, all of us except Bella, for now" Carlisle spoke for the family. "We are of a different species than Reyes though. Unlike her we all were human at one time." Zyraiah seemed intrigued while Xas appeared worried. I cleared my throat to continue.

"That newborn vampire is still hell bent on destroying us, even though he went AWOL on Victoria and Riley's army. Seems he originally retreated out of fear but nonetheless managed to develop quite a grudge. That creature is a strange combination of the angel and the vampire." I felt Bella shaking in my arms. I knew what was going on in her mind without even reading it.

"Great, so it's not going to stop until it manages to destroy us all, right?" Bella's voice cracked with frustration at the situation. Emmett let out a mock laugh.

"As if we are going to let that happen!" He punctuated his statement with a slap of his fist into the other palm.

"We have been up against impossible odds before and come out on top. I see no reason why if we don't put our heads together we cannot strategize on how to defeat this monster," Jasper added in his input with the intention of motivating everyone. Good old Jasper, ready and willing to plot out the course of battle to the utmost detail. "Besides," he continued looked at Zyraiah and Xas, "how many can say they have angels on their side?"

"We will help them fight this thing, right Xas?" Zyraiah pleaded with her friend and cohort. Xas smiled and closed his eyes.

"It seems the matter has already been decided for us." Zyraiah's wings jotted out and fully extended in excitement as she clutched Reyes closer, making the female vampire giggle.

"Reyes," Jasper interrupted their little moment. "I noticed you were sporting some weapons there. First of all why were you carrying them? And second, can you tell us more about them?" Reyes sat up and reached for her backpack and weapons.

"It was just an extra precaution. We were heading out to who knows where, and with all that has been happening I wanted to play it safe." She picked up the silver stake and twirled it around. "This is your classic stake, but forged in pure silver. Good multi-purpose tool. If you actually wanted to kill me, aim precisely at the apex of my heart, and drive in with full force." Everyone jumped at her statement. It was strange for us, for a vampire to be so vulnerable, and to share such a weakness so openly. Before we could linger on her somber and sobering revelation, Reyes opened and wielded her sword.

"This is a sword designed like a kitana blade, but the steal is Spanish, from Toledo. I was trained by Las Sombras, a military and secret force in my vampire community. They are specialists with weapons. It's rare for women to undergo the training but, well, I can be persuasive when I want to be." She winked at Bella, who blushed. I chuckled. Jasper stood up.

"As you know, on a regular basis we certainly don't need weapons. But with this thing, well, circumstances differ. Perhaps we now have an advantage. Reyes do you think it is possible to acquire more of those for the rest of us? We should practice and train." Reyes thought hard and looked up.

"I'm not sure, I would have to go home to Spain and that will obviously take awhile. What if the creature attacks while I am away? What will you all do then?" _Good point_, I thought to myself. We were all silenced into a standstill. Reyes sighed.

"Besides, my weapons were great for a little extra defense, but they barely scratched that thing. It seems his skin is closer to how yours is than mine. You appeared to have a better shot at it than I did, Jasper." Reyes gripped her stake out of frustration, her grimace exposed her teeth, and for the first time I noticed that Reyes had elongated canines: vampire fangs.

"In the mean time," Carlisle interrupted, "perhaps we should head home. It will be a lot safer than lolling around here. That creature may have been scared off but goodness knows when it will return. We can certainly strategize there."

With that, the angels leaped up and retreated into the night. Mounting Bella onto my back we dashed back into the woods, towards our home, hoping and praying for a solution, or a miracle.

**Jasper**

As the resident military expert of the family, I felt the greatest responsibility and obligation to protect us all, especially Bella. I wished for a way to get her involved in this, but I knew it would be too risky, and Edward would not have it. Besides, in her human state there was really nothing she could do. In this situation, she was more powerless than against an entire army of newborn vampires.

When we returned to our home, we all gathered in the dining room at our table, the new designated spot for meetings. I first turned to Reyes.

"Reyes, are you certain Xas and Zyraiah will help us fight this monster?" She nodded affirmatively.

"Yes, angels never renege on promises. Besides, one of their own is involved, so they are partially responsible at this point, especially if any lives are lost."

"Even a vampire's?" Edward asked, his tone dripping with doubt. Reyes looked at him wide eyed and with a bit of ire that he should even question that.

"Of course," she answered, seating herself in between Bella and Alice. I cleared my throat.

"Well, the angels will be of great use to us. From what I gathered of that thing, if we get it low enough we still stand a chance. The angels could be the air borne battalion, drawing the monster low enough. The good news is this thing is part vampire, so there is a chance our battle tactics from our war with Victoria and Riley will work."

"What happens though when we mount that thing and it starts to fly to high for us?" Alice asked.

"Maybe if more than one of us goes after it, the weight of two of our bodies will prevent it from getting too high," Emmett added. I nodded in improvement as I made a note.

"Xas and Zyraiah can also reinforce for that tactic. They can intervene if he starts soaring too high."

"True," Edward added. "They can use their weapons too and it won't be any threat to us."

"And then what can I do?" Bella finally piped up. Edward's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no Bella, there is no way…not this time, seriously…"

"Edward I can protect her," Reyes promised. "I swear on my life and on the honor of my family." Bella seemed to like the idea, Edward was still skeptical. She turned around and stared adamantly at Edward, a slight smile on her face.

"You know it is not much safer for me here in the house. How do you know that thing won't crash through your window and snag me from your room? If I'm out there with you at least you know where I am. Reyes seems more than capable of being a sufficient body guard." I chuckled, knowing that between Reyes and Bella, Edward was not going to win this time, as if he was capable of doing so anymore. _Edward, my dear brother_, I thought, knowing he would hear me, _welcome to the world of sharing your life with a woman_.

* * *


	23. Reyes, Bella, et al: Rising

* * *

**Reyes**

The rest of the evening was dedicated to plotting, planning, and strategizing for battle. It was frustrating, being that this monster had both the advantages of a vampire and an angel. Somehow though, I felt optimistic. Was I delusional? No, my intuition was usually well on key. Perhaps because I was surrounded and involved with so many people I love and care about, some anxiety settled in. That made perfect sense.

When the later hours of the night crept in, Edward escorted Bella up to his room for sleep. With that we all decided to retreat for awhile. I figured taking some time to be alone with my thoughts, something else would come to me. Even though the typical and old fashioned battle tactics would be very beneficial, there was still something else we needed to do, something that would be the cornerstone to completely destroying this creature once and for all.

I returned to the Cullen's spare bedroom where I was residing for the time being. I reached into my bag and removed a strand of my prayer beads. When I kneeled down on the floor, feeling the wooden spheres in my fingertips, I felt the energy from my base uncoil and shoot up, cracking open my heart. Tears welled and wedged their way out as I exhaled, feeling my body sink deeper into the present. My prayers manifested themselves into silent waves of energy, reaching out to whoever could feel them. I gasped when I feel a cool shadow cast over me. I opened my eyes to spot Zyraiah at my window. Leaping up I opened the window to let her in. Her tiny body easily slid through, and amazingly she maneuvered her vast wings into the room. I stepped back a couple feet and returned to my knees, my angel came to me and we embraced. The tears continued to pour as I buried myself in her scent.

Whether this was on purpose or not, I could not tell. Her tunic fell down to her waist, exposing the top half of her torso. I shivered, feeling the cool smoothness and the clean snow scent of her presence. My palms pressed against her bare back, while my lips found her sternum and the bell curves of her breasts brushed my cheeks. Zyraiah pressed me closer and closer, her fingers beginning to weave into my hair.

I let out very soft sobs and sighs as she just held me to her. Her hushes and voice soothed me.

"Reyes, please, please love. I bring news. There is hope, there is possibility, and it is because of you." I looked up at my angel, Zyraiah, so full of joy and bliss.

"But how? What…" she quieted me and began to whisper in my ear. I closed my eyes and exhaled in awe. Of course, yes, it all made sense. My faith in the ubiquitous karmic connection rekindled and garnered greater strength than before.

I sat down on the floor, bringing Zyraiah down on my lap, wrapping her legs around my hips, draping her arms around my shoulders, my own arms around her waist. My forehead pressed against her throat and her chin rested upon the top of my head. With eyes closed the two of us settled into a very deep meditation.

**Bella**

Strangely when Edward and I entered his room, my fatigue seemed to melt away. Instead I fiercely grabbed him and held him close to me. After tonight I was just so thankful that everyone was ok, especially Edward. So strange but at the same it seemed apt and appropriate, that I was beginning feel a need to protect Edward. Deep down I knew it was because I loved him so much. Despite my intensity Edward did not try to extinguish my energy and gusto. He held me as well, almost as if he needed to be embraced as much as I needed to embrace him. He reached down and kissed me. I could feel it, sense it, I knew it. We were very much in the moment, very present, very here.

"Bella," his whisper fluttered out in the darkness. His lips found mine again, our tongues taunting and teasing one another. I pulled his tongue into my mouth, sucking on it, so smooth and cool and fresh. I could hear his body rumble and his throat release an ecstatic moan. I kissed him more, working the buttons to release his torso from the white Brooks Brothers dress shirt.

As the minutes traveled forward in time, I felt something energetically lift from the base of my spine, and it traveled up, from deep in the floor of my core up to the navel. It was empowering, I felt more alive than ever. I took Edward's dress shirt, instructed him to remain still. I placed it on one of the bed posts as I stripped down to nothing, then taking the shirt and sliding my own arms in. I fastened the buttons and rolled up the sleeves before I returned to him. As soon as I was in his reach he grabbed me and pressed his lips all up and down my neck. I let out a groan as I reached back and grabbed onto his back.

"Mmmmmm," Edward purred. "I will never have that shirt laundered ever again," he declared. I giggled as I dragged my teeth and trickled my tongue on that delicious line separating both his pectorals. Edward's beautiful, cold hand slipped its way down, cupping one of my bare buttock's cheeks. I gasped, felt a small flood seep through between my legs, and a burst of energy up to my heart. When I reclaimed my breath, I grabbed the hand that found its way to my buttocks, and took the index finger between my lips. I could hear Edward growl as my tongue pressed against the pads of his pointer finger, and slowly let it slide out, riding on the flesh of my lower lip.

I had reached a new happiness, peace, and bliss. It seemed Edward was beginning to trust me more and more important, that he was finally starting to trust himself. I gazed up into his glowing, golden topaz eyes, he seemed hungry for me, but not for blood. That same hunger and desire I had seen earlier before, when he touched me, saw me. To taunt him slightly I unbuttoned one of the top buttons of the shirt, showing my collarbone. His lips dipped down and caressed the lines.

"I don't think I have ever seen you look any sexier," he growled into my throat. "I should just keep you dressed at all times in nothing but my shirts." I laughed again.

"You mean even sexier than in those 'death trap' shoes?" Edward thought for a moment.

"Ok, you shall be dressed in my shirts, and those shoes, and that is it," he whispered into my ear. The slight commanding tone in his voice sent a wave of thrill down my spine. My nipples began to swell and press through the semi-starched material. I could feel Edward grow hard under his jeans, probably feeling my body against his. Edward's hands reached to undo another button, but I stopped him first, and then proceeded to unfasten his pants as fast as possible before he could stop me.

Bringing his finger back into my mouth, my other hand stroked him up along his shaft as he grabbed my other butt cheek that had yet to be touched. I slid out from his arms by dropping to the floor on my knees. He was confused, but before he could say anything, my tongue was tracing the length of his shaft and tip. Edward groaned in pleasure, and gently pushed me away from him.

"Ok, now what do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like?" I said in a cheeky tone. Edward rolled his eyes as he proceeded to lift me up to my feet. I protested as I sank deeper to the floor. "Edward, please, I really want to, and I will be careful, I will get out of the way…you know…when…." Edward shook his head.

"No way, that is definitely way too risky. You will no longer have teeth, or a jaw, or nose, or probably a back to your skull." I pouted.

"Please Edward, please." Edward covered his eyes, and leaned against the wall. For the love of angels was Edward so glorious fully naked; he could not be more perfect, and somehow he seemed even more so with his erection; a work of Michelangelo. And how this being of perfection pleasured me so, in multiple ways, my desire to please him was gravely outweighing the one to be pleased by him.

Edward kneeled down and lifted me up, holding me in his arms as he sat himself down on the bed. The energy that was uncoiling even further as Edward and I gazed face to face, breathing in each other's breath. He stroked my face and kissed me as he whispered.

"Having you here this close, feeling you, touching you, tasting you, smelling you, being here in your field of energy….I am in heaven Bella." He adjusted himself with my body still on his lap. He placed my hand on his fully stiffened penis and began to unbutton the shirt fully, exposing my breasts; just feeling his breath on my chest made me come.

"I love you Edward" was all I could muster.

"I love you Bella, you are my angel." His words sent my mind to another place. I was still very present, perhaps even more so. I had to laugh at the irony of Edward calling me an angel, since I have practically always considered him my angel. I breathed deeply and regularly when Edward's mouth made its way to my breast bone. He sighed and groaned into my skin. "So beautiful…so perfect…the most delicious of fruits, almost forbidden…the golden apples of the goddess…" and with that he took my nipples between his lips. I gripped Edward by the hair, feeling his tongue and lips circling and pressing against that tender flesh, making them reach their peak hardness.

I steadied myself, hoping not to grip and pull too hard on Edward. I kissed him on the forehead as he reached between my legs. I cried out, but from intense pleasure. His fingers gently parted my lower lips, the wetness cascading over them, his palm massaging and pressing the mound of flesh. We held each other in our hands, taking in each other's breath. There was a small temblor in both of our bodies, pressing our foreheads against one another, feeling our breaths syncing into a cycle. When I closed my eyes I felt a beautiful warm light travel up my spine. It seemed to stop at a point between my eyebrows, ironically right where Edward's and my head touched. The only way to explain this sensation, this experience, was that energetically Edward's and my body were merging into one. And at the same time Edward's touch was awakening something in me. Something profound, something that would give me insight, strength, and the will to save my family and everyone I love.

**Emmett**

It is at times like these I feel the most alive. Our family is threatened and I need to step into action. Protecting, fighting, defending our safety and honor, it is what I was made for. But most of all, for the woman I love. I was glad when we decided to retreat for a little while after our strategy meeting. Like always, I felt certain and confident in our abilities as warriors, however, I was also overwhelmed with a sense of urgency, to be with Rose, like I would never see her again. That was not the case though, that was not possible, or was it?

No matter, there is nothing like holding her. As fierce and strong and fantastic she is in battle, hunting, and being, there is a sense of comfort and relief I feel when I can protect her.

It wasn't long after we were dismissed that Rosalie and I were lying on our bed and just looking at one another. We touched each other's faces and gently kissed on the lips. The two of us did not have to say anything, we knew. However, we found each other just being together, in the moment, right now, because nothing else mattered.

Rosalie helped me pull my t-shirt off and then climbed on top of me. There was nothing like feeling her weight pressing against me, her long body reaching to cover every inch. The two of us were going slower than we usually do, as if we were savoring each other.

Rosalie sat up, mounted upon my hips, crossed her arms and removed the sun dress she wore. My hands traced up her torso, moving along the natural lines of her body, her long slim fingers tricking down my chest and ribcage.

We helped each other remove the rest of our clothing, and we just say there, admiring each other, taking in slow, deep breaths. I grew stiff and entered my Rosalie, but again, we were slow, steady, and still. It was something just to feel myself inside her, nothing more. I took in a deep breath as Rosalie exhaled; her scent and breath, a personal intoxication.

I sat up and drew her body close to me. When our lips met, I could barely bring myself to part away, not even for a split second. I laid my head upon her heart as her fingers clutched my head. Our breathing continued to synch more, as I felt Rosalie inside lift. Warmth filled my body, rising from the top of my thighs onward and up, throughout my solar plexus, spreading out around my heart. It sort of seemed like the warmth was coming from Rosalie, and I only wanted to hold her closer because of it.

**Alice**

I didn't have to tell Jasper that I was feeling frightened. The fact that we were holding each other so close was proof enough that he picked up the signal I was sending out. He said nothing, knowing that anything would be futile against what I was feeling. Instead he just kissed me, with every drop of love and devotion he had for me. I melted at the touch.

The two of us just stood there in our room, the moonlight beginning to pour in, illuminating our quarters with a romantic hue. Suddenly, a whirlwind of colors began to accumulate and create a cocoon around our two bodies. But I could not bring myself to break my concentration away from Jasper. Our gaze was locked, our breath became in sync, and then the haze of colors seemed to concentrate and coil up and around us. The colors changed as they lifted higher and higher, going through all the colors of the spectrum.

I saw a flash of light inside my own mind, and I had a vision, another one I could not quite elaborate on in description. But there was lots of light, and our voices, it seemed as if our voices joined together as one. There was such power and beauty in the sound, it was celestial.

**Carlisle**

Looking into Esme's eyes, I often felt the greatest sense of gratitude ever. To me she is a presentation and a manifestation of my world, my life, my family, my self that I strive to be. And now as I lay here, tracing my hand over the impeccable curves of my wife's body, I feel transformed, to another place in my mind, somewhere else where the sublime exists. There is electricity at my fingertips when it makes contact with her skin, currents of white light emerge along both of our limbs. We feel ourselves liberated from deep within our bodies and out, true energy rising up, empowering, opening our eyes, enlightening.


	24. Edward, Jasper, Bella, Reyes: In air

**A/N - Hmmm, what else can I say now, other then let the countdown begin! The final 3 chapters, here is: 1 of 3**

**Again, I cannot thank you enough for all of those who have stuck with this story, encouraging me to persevere and finish. And of course to my Beta reader, Variety, I cannot think of the right adjectives to do you justice**. **So again I humbly thank you.  
**

* * *

**Edward**

The winged beast seemed to emerge from its resting place whenever we all congregated in one place, especially where we seemed easily accessible. Our clearing made sense. The f act that Bella would be out there did not sit well with me. However, she did have a point. Being locked away in our house did not guarantee her safety, and if that thing did attack her, we would be right on it.

Observing Reyes in a halter and wielding her weapons, I could see how strong and powerful she really was, and her skill with the artillery of her choice, it put me more at ease having someone like her protect Bella.

At sunset we all made our journey back out to the clearing, and waited. When the sky began to grow darker, the flashes of light over the horizon indicated to us that the angels had come and were nearby. But still, we waited.

**Jasper**

All positions were set, our senses at their peak, everything was quiet and still, too still. It would not be long, I could feel it. I was designated as the first line of defense, since I was able to sense this thing's emotions before any of us could pick up the scent. I glanced over my left shoulder. Reyes had positioned herself and Bella right at the edge of the woods, concealed by a small canopy of trees and shrubbery. A brilliant idea, that monster would not be able to attack them straight down from the air.

I snapped my attention back to the southeast, towards the Olympic peaks. Yes, oh yes, it was coming. I could feel the anger, the frustration, the determination, the hatred. I was ready, Emmett was ready, Edward was certainly ready, the ladies were too. Damn, were they all beautiful in their lethalness! The wave of emotion grew stronger and stronger, until it almost smacked me upside the head, and then the scent; that weird blend of snow, wind and metals.

A bat out of hell it was indeed, diving in at bullet speed, the red eyes glowing brighter than ever before. As if on cue, Xas blasted towards the thing at full force, a clash of the titans. The male angel thrashed its sword, although not penetrating the flesh, certainly catching it by surprise. It forced the monster to fly lower, just enough for me to leap up at it. Emmett joined me. With all of our might we clung to the body, attempting to drag it down. Even though both of us managed to sink our teeth into the skin, between the wings and the limbs it knocked us off. We thudded onto the ground but sprang back up just as soon as we hit the earth. I heard Bella screech behind me.

Edward growled as he prepared himself to take a shot at the creature. Zyraiah with double swords and graceful speed thrashed at the dark monster that swatted and clawed at her with its monstrous paw-like hands and talons. Again the thing got low enough and this time Edward and Alice took their shot. Edward seemed determined not to let that thing out of his clutches.

The monster was something else. He still managed to take flight even with both vampires on top of him. His body spun like a top projecting through the air. From a great height he thrust both of them off. Emmett and I dashed in the direction of their fall. Thankfully we got there in time to cushion their descent.

Both angels attacked the creature again, it seemed to be weakened, but not enough, not to where we wanted or needed the thing to be. I growled in frustration. This was out of control, if we kept things up at this rate who knew if we would come out on the successful end of this endeavor?

Looking over the hill, Carlisle and Esme went after the creature, but with the same results. The moonlight flickered and flashed off of Reyes's weapons, she was prepared to defend if she had to. The creature seemed confused and frustrated by us. It tried to get on the offense with us but could not, even though our own battle tactics were not warranting the results we were seeking.

It started to fly large, round laps in the air. The angels flew after it, wondering if it had any other strategy up its sleeve to thwart us. Suddenly it decided to fly away, it soared high up into the sky, disappearing into the sky and the angels went after. Following the flashes of light it headed away and towards the mountain peaks in the southwest. And then they were gone. But we did not let our guard down.

It wasn't long before the thing returned, this time it had really picked up speed, momentum, and anger. At mach speed that dark, winged body plummeted back in our direction in the clearing. Alas, I realized a split second too late what the intended target was. Letting out a deafening roar it smashed into and cleared away the patch of trees where Bella and Reyes awaited.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted, dashing in the direction of the newly minted chaos. Reyes leaped up from the debris, whirling and slashing her sword and steak, at the same time frantically searching for Bella. The impact of the monster's attack had sent Bella flying out from safety to a small hill out in the open. Both Reyes and Edward sprinted there at top speed, but it was too late.

**Bella**

It happened so fast I could barely comprehend what had actually occurred. When I looked up I felt my whole body shake and become paralyzed with fright. This was the dream, the nightmare I had been continuously having, but this time it was for real, this was actually happening. In a blur, I heard Edward shouting my name at the same time he and Reyes dashed to me. But then that horrible, dark, menacing creature, those black wings got me faster than the vampires were able to reach me. I didn't even have time to scream. Not until I felt those cold sharp limbs snag me and lift me away from the safety of the earth.

Once I was airborne, I found my voice again and screamed. The black feathers beat against me, the creature's roar made my skull shake. I was in such pain, the talons, wings, and rough wind ripped at my skin. I struggled and fought with all my might, but that seemed to make the creature cling to me tighter. Rubbing against its skin made the pain worse, either creating more cuts or causing the others to go deeper.

I managed to turn my head enough to look down. I stopped struggling when all I saw below was an endless abyss of darkness. On the horizon some clusters of lights sparked. I started to cry out and sob, but no tears came forth. There was no way anyone or anything could rescue me at this point. Was this my fate? Was this really how I was going to die? Was there any way to escape?

I heard another sound, similar to a recording of a sonic boom I had heard in school one day. There was a flash of light and the creature let out another bone shattering roar. The sound of stone clashing with steel echoed into my ear and I saw a burst of white wings around me. The creature fought back with one of its arms, clawing and swatting at whatever came after it. I could see that it was Xas, wielding one of the most magnificent swords I had ever seen. Both black and white wings beat around me, fluttering and flashing my vision with multiple feathers. Another flash of light came from another angle. Zyraiah slashed at the creature with her own weapons. The monster growled and quaked with anger and annoyance. It maneuvered in defense against Zyraiah, releasing its grip on me.

I was in such awe at the battle taking place in front of me that it took a second to realize I was falling, plummeting back down to the ground faster and faster as each second ticked by. I was too shocked and frightened at this point to make any sound. And what could I do? There was no choice but to surrender to the air. I had no idea where I was, or what I would be falling into. My mind was blank, the wind was raw against my open sores, and all I could feel deep within me was Edward.

With blurred vision, the next thing I was able to observe was another flash of light, perhaps this was it. But no, it was those beautiful clean white feathers again, clamping around me; a small and delicate feeling body tackling into mine; the smell of snow and wind. I was flying, I could not see, there was nothing but white, but I could feel I was flying. I was going sideways and up now, instead of down. By instinct I wrapped and clamped my arms around the body that bonded with mine.

We traveled with the wind. Everything was going so fast I did not eve know if I was dead or alive. I felt no pain, except for the stinging of the open cuts, so that must mean I am alive! I opened my eyes wide, this was Zyraiah, she had caught me as I was falling. Slices of my blood had stained her immaculate white wings scarlet red. Oh gosh! She was going to take me back to Edward and Carlisle and Reyes, and the rest of the family. This was going to be a problem.

When Zyraiah had slowed down and I looked over my shoulders to see that we were close to the clearing I began to panic.

"Zyraiah, wait! I'm bleeding! You have to keep me away from everyone!" The female angel looked at me confused and concerned. When she brought me to the ground I could hear Edward calling for me and the rest of the family heading in my direction.

"Edward, don't!" I called out as loudly as I possibly could. "I'm bleeding, really really badly!" Everyone stopped in their tracks, except for Carlisle, Edward, and Reyes. Zyraiah still held me on the ground, wrapping both her arms and wings around me, just as I had seen her do with Reyes a few times before. I knew Carlisle could handle being around me in my condition, I was not sure about Edward as I had never bled this much in front of him before, not since the incident in Phoenix. Reyes I did not know. She would know though, she would not put herself too much in temptations way if she knew it would put me in danger, right?

"Bella!" Edward plunged himself at me. As much as I was relieved to have him back in my arms, I was still worried.

"Edward, wait, this might be too much for you!" I warned. He shook his head.

"No, it's alright, really. You have no idea what I went through seeing you be carried off like that. I cannot believe it, I am so glad you are alive!" I could sense that if Edward were able to cry he would have started to. I was in too much shock to burst into tears myself. Suddenly I snapped back to reality.

"Oh gosh, the monster! Where is it?"

"Xas and the others had driven it off again" Reyes answered, she looked at me with grave concern and pain in her eyes. Carlisle made his way through and quickly examined me.

"Blimey Bella, you have lost a lot of blood. And these cuts are treacherous, you could seriously get infected. We have got to get you to hospital as soon as possible." I protested, knowing there would be absolutely no way to explain this well with a plausible lie. Edward's body shook.

"Bella we cannot leave you like this! You may need a blood transfusion, stitches, this may take more than what Carlisle and I are capable of doing on our own! You could die and we're not ready to transform you yet. Please Bella, be reasonable!" I started to moan. Suddenly Reyes made her way to the front.

"Drink from me" was her suggestions.

"What?!" came a chorus from myself, Edward, and Carlisle. With utmost seriousness Reyes looked at us.

"If she drinks my blood it will heal her. I come from a very powerful and noble vampire lineage. We can heal our own kind as well as humans. I can promise you that. I swear on my life and the honor of my family." Edward cleared his throat.

"Ok except there is one problem…you see, Bella is, how do I put this?"

"She's a bit frightened of blood," Carlisle added.

"It makes her nauseous." I rolled by eyes, growing a little tired of everyone speaking for me. I took the remaining strength I had to sit up and speak up.

"Well if I am going to be joining you in the world of the vampires I better get used to it then!" I looked at Reyes. "Thank you Reyes, I will definitely give it a try." Edward and Carlisle stepped back as Zyraiah passed me to Reyes. Holding me in her lap, Reyes took her nail and punctured her neck directly into her left jugular vein. I felt a little woozy as the rich, red, metal smelling liquid oozed out onto her impeccable alabaster neck. Gently cradling my head and neck, she carefully brought my mouth to the hole in her neck.

I closed my eyes as I lapped up the blood that trickled and spilled, then started to suck from the open wound. She pressed me a little harder into her neck and held me tight, I could feel deep breaths flowing in and out of Reyes's lungs. I kept my eyes closed as I struggled to swallow her blood, amazed I was not choking or gagging. I could not believe this! How weird! Here I am, a human, sucking blood from a vampire! And I thought the world could not become any stranger.

**Reyes**

With a human it was easy to tell when they had enough. I felt her body grow limp as she drifted into sleep. Perfect, then the full healing could begin. As a vampire I heal very quickly, so the moment her mouth moved away from my wound it began to clot. Wiping the corners of Bella's mouth I let her sleep for a moment in my arms. Right away color returned to her face and cheeks. The cuts and open sores on her body closed up, leaving not even a trace of a scar.

She slept in my lap and I motioned to Edward and Carlisle that it was ok to come over. They observed her in my arms, returned to pristine condition.

"Absolutely remarkable" Carlisle reacted in awe and amazement. Edward's eyes sparkled in gloriously and he looked at me with such gratitude.

"That is absolutely amazing Reyes, amazing…jeez, how can I ever thank you? Or repay you? Please, please forgive me for _any_ doubt I ever had towards you?" I laughed as I handed Bella to him, still asleep.

"Of course, and goodness, it was the least I could do. We all must do what we are capable of, right?" Both men nodded in agreement. Bella began to stir and awaken.

"Edward" she whispered, barely audible.

"I'm here love," he whispered back, stroking her face and hair, kissing her lips. "And look, you are well, and healed." She gasped in amazement, looking at her hands, touching her face. Closing her eyes I noticed small tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh lord, Reyes, wow, you are amazing…" Small sobs cut her off. I leaned forward, hugging both Edward and Bella to me, thankful and grateful that everyone was ok. Edward scooped Bella up into his arms as we once again journeyed home.

On the way back I knew that hand to hand combat alone would not defeat this beast. Thankfully, I knew what would, and everyone was now ready, their power had awakened enough. We could do this, especially together. Our voices had to collaborate and merge into one.

* * *


	25. Reyes, Bella, Edward: Incantation

**A/N - Now we are at 2 of 3! In case some of you had not taken note (:-D), I don't like to directly dictate to the reader, I prefer to leave some things open for personal interpretation. The next couple chapters may be a little bazaar, but just take them as they are and hopefully they will resonate with you in some way. :)**

* * *

"In the beginning was the Word" – John 1:1

"On the spoken word all of God depends, all beasts and men; in the word live all creatures…The word is the imperishable, the firstborn of eternal law…the navel of the divine world." –_Taittiriya Brahmana_

"The spirit is created and animated not by light, but by sound." –Thomas Ashley-Farrand

"Light the fire of Kundalini[serpent of light/Melt your heart with divine love!" - _Thirumandiram_

* * *

**Reyes**

I remember it well, when it came to me, when it came to us. At four in the morning I sat under an evergreen tree, cushioned and surrounded by soft ferns, the moisture quilting my skin.

Zyraiah returned to me, again, her wings spanning, creating a private canopy for the two of us. I kissed my angel's palms and her breast bone, taking in her scent and preparing to absorb her words into my mind and body. Please, let this angel bring me great tidings.

"My angels, what news do you bring?" Zyraiah extended her wings to full length, reaching to the tops of the evergreens, her chest, arms, and heart open with power and love.

"He said this, my Reyes: "Know what is in front of your face and what is hidden from you will be disclosed to you. For there is nothing hidden that will not be revealed…Whoever has ears should hear. There is light within a person of light, and it shines on the whole world." The words opened me. I could feel the serpent of light uncoiling more and more from the seat of my core. I breathed in and out with revelation.

"Yes, of course, how could I not know this before?" Zyraiah looked upon me with mild shock.

"But can they do it? Are they ready?" I looked upon my dear angel's face with utmost faith and confidence.

"They certainly are!" Zyraiah still not look completely convinced.

"How do you know Reyes?" I smiled and took her into my arms.

"Believe me Zyraiah I know, I am fully aware. She is awake within them and they hear, they know. We can do this. We must."

**Bella**

At sunset when Reyes had awakened from her sleep, we were all called outside to the backyard. Why we had to meet here was beyond my comprehension, but at this point we sort of had no choice but to trust Reyes.

All of us gathered in a circle outside, the moon approaching full status so a glowing ambiance of lunar beams provided some light. I held Edward's hand, feeling excited and frightened at the same time. It was interesting to observe myself and how familiar I was becoming with the multitude of things most in the typical world would label as "paranormal".

"Everyone, thank you for hearing me out. I guess I don't have to tell you what is going on, what has befallen upon us. And how we have worked hard and struggled to overcome all this. But you know as well as I do that now we must find other means to defeat this dark creature." A murmur of support and agreement floated from the group. Looking over the treetops, the small flash of light indicated the arrival of Zyraiah and Xas. Their wings spanned gently as they descended, their entrance almost theatrical.

"So what will you have us do, Reyes?" Carlisle politely asked. She cleared her throat.

"This creature is of both terrestrial and celestial nature, so it is beyond being defeated by any traditional means we are familiar with. Therefore we need to do something that will go beyond damaging it physically." All of us looked at Reyes confused, especially Jasper and Emmett. Reyes continued to explain. "The only way to be rid of this creature forever is to attack it energetically. And we have the power, the ability, and most of all, the will to do so." Zyraiah flew to Reyes and handed her a scroll.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It is an incantation. Originally this scripture was from the Rig Vedas but this portion was destroyed, and there is no other copy on earth. Thankfully Zyraiah was able to find it in heaven." I marveled in wonder at all the manuscripts available in that celestial plane: All the books that were burned in the library in Alexandria. Reyes unrolled the scroll and we gazed upon the ornate writing. I gazed nervously at it, knowing full well there was no way I could learn to read that.

"The power will come from our voices, being there are nine of us, that will make it even more profound in the impact." She then looked up at us with the brightest, widest smile. "We are definitely prepared to do this, because I know that the serpent of light has uncoiled and awakened in all of you, I feel it. Your minds and throats are open, so if at any time, now is the time when we can do this, and must!" Edward stood up.

"Then teach us, Reyes."

**Edward**

After learning and practicing all night, Reyes and the angels seemed ecstatic about our progress. I had no idea whether or not this would work, but goodness knows I was certainly willing to try. Reyes told us we got the song and the sounds perfectly, but that the impact will finally come from our positioning, the collectivity of the voices, and finally our concentration and will to use and release the energy within us. Skepticism aside, it sort of made sense.

When we arrived at the field, Reyes found a patch of ground where the grass was thin and sparse. Being the Pacific Northwest, the ground was soft, and Reyes drew specific curving lines, circles, symbols, and signs. Her final piece was quite large. She looked nervous but determined.

We all gazed towards the southeast, the Olympic peaks looming in the distance, in the darkness, glowing with the rising sun slowly but surely over their majestically towering presence.

Reyes arranged us accordingly: Emmett, Carlisle, me and Jasper formed a curving line behind Rosalie, Esme, Reyes, Bella, and Alice. Rosalie and Alice were reaching their open hands behind to Jasper and Emmett. The nine of us created an elliptical shape, like a flower petal, or an eye. The angels hovered above us and to the side, bookends of protection in the open and expanding darkness. Before we began Reyes instructed us to remain silent for meditation.

Silence blanketed us for about five minutes, although it seemed like years, the time ticking away painfully slow. That silence was pierced and shattered first by Reyes, shouting out into the night, a death-like pitch of song, calling the beast to us. It would not be long before that familiar and menacing form swooped from over the peaks and loomed in our direction. My impulse was to reach for Bella, to shield her and protect her, grab her and run for the forest, but I could not break this seal we had formed.

**Bella **

I held my breath as the monster approached, squeezing Alice and Reyes's hands as tight as I possibly could. Reyes started the incantation first, singing and chanting a single syllable mantra in what sounded like a key of G-major. The women, including myself, collectively in our soprano and alto voices, followed with our two syllable mantra song. A small, thin wall of light shot up from one of the lines Reyes had drawn in the ground. It seemed to stun the monster, but nonetheless it continued to come after us.

I heard the angels' wings flap and the light around the wall intensified. Behind me I heard Edward sing. His rich tenor melody was making me feel weak, tears burst forth, completely on their own, as I closed my eyes to hear my love's voice. That was how angels should sound, not surprising me in the least that Edward had such a beautiful ability to sing.

The men then collectively sang and chanted together behind me, their deeper pitches almost created and wave and rumble. Pillars sprang up from the intricate symbols Reyes drew. They seemed to tease and taunt that dark winged monster, but nonetheless the creature seemed to begin to struggle maintaining its high airborne state.

The next phase came from all of us, in sync the male and female voices weaved in and out of each other, first the deeper chants, then the higher pitched chants, drawing out more light, more power. The monster was beginning to roar in protest and pain. Amazing! It was working, it was really working!

The last phase was where all nine of us joined our voices together. These last few lines were very long, very elaborate, but the most beautiful string of sounds and syllables laced together. Above us Zyraiah and Xas flew about, creating figure eights with the beams of light, lassoing around the creature. On one beat a burst of light hit the creature and it fell to the ground.

Approaching the final verse, the sensation in my body I experienced earlier, when Edward and I were together, it intensified. Pillars of light engulfed each and every one of us, it was so blinding I had to shut my eyes, but I still felt it. Once again when our voices merged into one, I used all my strength, all my might to open my eyes, still concentrating and focusing on my voice, but gazing at the creature. As if taking a final blow, the monster was thrust into the air, a beam of light punctured through its chest like a spear. Roaring out in pain, multiple beams of light pierced through the beast.

Suddenly, the being split in two; one body seemed like a typical man, and right away that body burst into flames. The other was that of an angel. Instantly the black wings became white, the skin light and pure, but then it dissolved into particles of light, blending in with the pillars, walls, and streams we were creating.

Intensifying in light, energy, and power, as a family, as one, we sang our last note. Closing my eyes again I felt completely surrounded and compressed by the light. It was warm, familiar, empowering. The beams from inside my body and out climbed up, and then I felt myself slip away and out of consciousness…or was I going deeper into a consciousness of my own….?

* * *


	26. Bella, Edward, Reyes: Always

* * *

**Bella**

When I opened my eyes, I was not sure where I was, or whether I was alive or not. Looking up the sky was brighter than ever before, it was almost pure white the light was so brilliant and blinding, illuminating and softening everything around it. I turned my head and looked around. I was in the meadow, our meadow, our special place for Edward and me, I was certain. But it was a little different.

For starters it was never this bright here, even on the nicest of days. Second, the grass beneath me, the color was much more intense, and the texture softer. Also, the meadow was vastly bigger. The ratios and dimensions of everything seemed familiar, but the meadow expanded farther and longer beyond the boundaries I was accustomed to.

I felt lighter too, as if suddenly my whole body was created out of a more subtle energy. I looked to my left and suddenly Edward was there. He rolled closer to me, pressing his bare torso against my own, he sighed, closed his eyes, touched my face, brushing my hair away as he kissed me.

There was something strange though, his hands, his lips, the skin of his torso against mine; they were warm, very subtle and very warm. I gasped in surprise by no sound came out, no sound that I was able to detect. Instead of questioning though I found myself allowing my body to settle deeper into the soft grass, taking in the sensation of Edward so close to me, and this strange warmth. I then opened my eyes and gazed upon his face. The brilliant light coming from the sky gave everything a very soft haze, but I could still see Edward quite clearly, and when he opened his eyes, they were green: beautiful, brilliant, crystal green.

Before I could observe any further he held my body with one of his arms, the other hand cradled my head as he kissed me. Touching him in the same way, I could then feel our kiss merging us together. The light grew brighter, our bodies faded away, but I could still feel Edward's presence with me, as if we never let go of one another. Instead, we faded into the light above and around us, becoming one source, as if that is exactly what we were expecting and anticipating. The universe seemed to expand and we followed our intuition. And then we were traveling, faster than sound, faster than light, faster than any matter. Never before I have I felt, for lack of a better term, so un-alone. All around us was light, beauty, and love indefinitely.

**Edward**

Never before had I seen Bella sleep so soundly and so peacefully. Without question this whole ordeal was a lot for her to deal with and take it, so it was no surprise that she had passed out from it. Utter physical, mental, and emotional exhaustion. I carried her as we walked, not ran, back to our home. Thankfully Reyes would be safe in the shades of the evergreens as the sun began to rise. We needed the slower pace as well to process everything that happened and what he did.

Reyes briefly explained, although it might take some further mulling over in my own mind to fully decipher and know. All I know is that together we all triumphed. I could tell that Bella was not completely unconscious, her body was not limp in mine, but she was not so audible with her dreams as usual. I wondered what she was dreaming about, if she was at all.

**Reyes**

Biding the angels farewell was heartbreaking. I know I would not be seeing Zyraiah for quite a few years, and naturally I felt a great piece of me return with her to heaven, still questioning whether the rest of me would go there as well one day. But that was for another time.

I accompanied the rest of the Cullens on their journey home, Bella held lovingly in Edward's arms for the duration of the walk, the rest of them holding their partners close in gratitude and with a new revelation in their connection.

There was an air of bitter-sweetness as I packed up my things. I would certainly miss everyone but I felt confident that I would see them again, even if it wasn't for another two hundred years.

Even though my powers were often under scrutiny, especially in the society of my father, it is moments like these I feel confident that they, initially, can be used for a greater good. I knew my presence helped them to awaken the serpent of light, which enabled them to draw upon their own power to defeat this creature. In the end, it was all about working together.

**Bella**

Waking up was like having my spirit encased in a tube of strong, solid molecules and being silently drawn back to earth. When I did come back into full consciousness I found myself in Edward's arms and in his bed, more or less how I always awaken.

"Edward," I whispered into his chest as I lifted my hand to touch him.

"We're alright Bella, everything is fine. We defeated that monster. It was amazing, were you able to see what happened?" I nodded, although my memories were a bit hazy, slowly but surely they began returning to clarity: the circle and the incantation, the light, the voices.

When I excused myself to use the bathroom, I peaked into the spare room to find it cleaned out, all of Reyes's things gone. I panicked. Where was Reyes? Did she leave already? I dashed back into Edward's room where he still sat on his bed waiting. The expression on my face seemed to say what I wanted to ask. Edward smiled and chuckled.

"Relax Bella, I think she is still downstairs talking to everyone. I don't think she would have left without saying good-bye to you." Surely enough, as Edward escorted me down the stairs, Reyes's bags and trunk were packed and sitting by the front door while she sat in the living area chatting away with everyone. She and Carlisle exchanged a hug before spotting me. Her smile beamed.

"Bella, you're awake. I'm glad, how are you feeling?" She hugged me when I approached. I felt almost a little weak from her scent.

"I feel good, actually, very well rested, strangely. Wow, did all that really happen?" I remembered everything very clearly now and found myself in a slight state of shock. Reyes still held my hands.

"Yes, and you were wonderful. Everyone was fantastic, otherwise it could not have been accomplished." It then hit me.

"Reyes, you are leaving now?" She nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately I am. I have a long journey ahead of me. My aunts are probably worried. You all must come to Spain one day! Carlisle, they would die of happiness to see you again and, of course, to meet you all." I could feel the tears coming, this parting of a new and dear friend was almost too much for me. She pulled me back into her arms.

"No lagrimas, tia. Besides, you have a wedding to plan and it is so soon." I sniffed.

"Please, can you come, to the wedding?" Reyes had a crestfallen expression on her face.

"I'm sorry muñeca but I cannot. Look for me to send you your wedding present though, it will be something very special, just for you, designed and made by me." With that she kissed me on the forehead.

Soon everyone crowded around Reyes to say their goodbyes. Alice looked just as distraught as me saying her own farewell. In her own weird way Rosalie seemed sad to see Reyes go. Carlisle and Esme helped Reyes with her luggage into the black SUV. Like in a bad family movie, we all stood on the porch and waved as she pulled out and onto the road, to whatever lands await her.

I stood looking out of Edward's window, out into the vast and beautiful wilderness that opened out in front of us from this third story view. Edward came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. When I touched his forearms and leaned back into his chest, cool electrical currents sparked and I felt my heart melt. I feel a new part of me had been forged, my heart now stronger and braver, having gone through such a gauntlet, both from external forces and self-inflicted.

No doubt my Edward had a soul, for only with such an embodiment of lofty energy could one give me the love that I felt, that I feel right now; and that I, no doubt, will always feel for. And it was because I loved just as much in return, not only Edward, but my family and friends that I was able to help save them, and myself.

Together we were a force to be reckoned with. And yes, while it is true that the pen is mightier than the sword, it is the voice that brings the pen to life. I turned around and wrapped my own arms around Edward, taking in his scent, and all the earthly pleasures that were tied to him, and remembering that divine tenor melody floating from his throat like angels taking flight. His touch made my heart melt, but it was the voice that ignited the flames to forge me whole once more.

"Edward, please, won't you sing for me?" I asked, brushing my cheeks against his chest.

"Of course my angel," he answered. "Always…"

* * *

_**-Fin** _

**A/N - and so our journey ends here...I cannot thank you enough for being so loyal, dedicated, and supportive of this story. It was so much fun for me to write (as well as a struggle at some points) and I'm glad some of you enjoyed the experience as much as I did. Maybe one day Reyes's story will be available for you all, should you choose to read it, but we shall see. Bless you all and your wonderfulness, especially for those who reviewed, put this story on your alerts and/or made it your favorite. **_  
_


End file.
